Mi padre Mi héroe ¡Que ligue!
by Carla Gray
Summary: Hermione se va de vacaciones con su padre biológico y... Bueno, el desastre esta servido.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola... ¿Cómo os va? Bueno, como os extrañaba y de momento no estoy lista para subir el nuevo de los merodeadores, os voy subiendo este fict cortito que acabo de encontrar perdido entre mis cosas.

Una serie de advertencias; es mi primer fict, aunque esta editado, así que tenedlo en cuenta. Segundo, que está escrito antes del quinto libro, y por supuesto, no encaja con él para nada. (Del sexto ya, ni hablamos) Tercero, está basado en una película francesa, "Mi padre, mi héroe". Bueno, en realidad en la versión americana, ("Mi padre, qué ligue"). Y por supuesto, los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling...

Más cosas... En este fict cuento con la ayuda de Ginny84, en el papel de beta. Cuando leáis esto: NDB, entre paréntesis, es un comentario de ella. De igual manera, si leéis: NDA, es un comentario mío.

Y ya, por último, si veis algo subrayado, debería ir tachado.Si veis algo en letra cursiva, es ouna carta o un libroo una cita textual o un hechizo, lo que más os encaje según la ocasión. Si esta en cursiva y negrita, es una frase dicha en francés, que, por vuestra comodidad, esta traducido así.

Vale, sí, yoel idioma de los gabachos ni lo hablo ni lo escribo. Admito que eso también tiene cierta influencia.

En fin, que os dejo con el primer capi, espero que os guste.

**Mi padre. Mi héroe. ¡Qué ligue!**

**De vacaciones con Antoin.**

- No mamá, no voy a ir –digo furiosa.

- Sí que irás, May, ya lo creo que irás –Me contesta una mujer de 39 años, pelo castaño nogal (igual que el mío) y ojos azules a la que odiaba en aquellos momentos por obligarme a hacer algo que no me apetecía nada.

- ¿Y por qué he de ir, Helena? –contesto en tono desafiante.

- No me llames Helena, May, soy tu madre y me debes un poco de respeto.

- Vale, pero no me llames May, mi nombre es H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E y no me has dicho porqué. ¿Por qué no puedo ir a Bulgaria con Viktor? O a la Madriguera con Ron, o contigo y Paris a Noruega. ¿Por qué tengo que ir con Él al fin del mundo? –todo esto lo digo muy deprisa, y cuando llego al final me falta el aire y además se me saltan los lagrimones. El truco ya me había salido bien antes, no podía fallar ahora.

- Está bien, vamos por partes: a Bulgaria no vas a ir porque no te voy a dejar que vayas con un chico 5 años mayor que tú, al que no conozco, al lugar donde se practica más magia oscura de Europa y menos ahora que El-Hijo-de-Puta-Demente ha regresado. Con los Weasley no te voy a mandar porque pasas más tiempo allí que en tu casa, dentro de nada llamas a Molly "madre" y eso me partiría el corazón –en este punto finge quitarse una lagrimilla–. Con nosotros no puedes ir porque hace 10 años que nos hemos casado y queremos algo de intimidad –al decir esto me dedica una sonrisa pícara que a mí me da náuseas. Es horrible imaginarte a tus padres enrollándose, pero imaginarte a tu madre con un hombre que no es tu padre es traumatizante. Aunque ese hombre sea tan guapo y encantador como Paris y sea como un padre para mí–. Además –continúa con un tono que pretende ser meloso–, si supieras con cuánta ilusión ha preparado el viaje….

No contesto, sólo le dedico una mirada tan fría que más parece de Malfoy que mía.

- May, por Dios, que son Las Bahamas, hay quien mataría por ir allí (yo misma, por ejemplo); anda, vete a hacer el equipaje y deja de hacerme pucheritos que te lo vas a pasar muy bien.

Me dirijo resignada a la habitación dispuesta a hacer el equipaje, no sin antes gritar:

- ¡Vale, iré, pero no pienso divertirme!. ¡Y no me llames May!

- Ok, May.

Al oír como me llama May toda mi resignación se convierte en furia y decido que no voy a perder esta pelea:

- Para que lo sepas: me da igual si son Las Bahamas, Disneylandia o el mismo jardín del Edén. Cualquier lugar es el infierno si voy con Antoin.

- Antoin preferirá que le llames papi. Deja de perder el tiempo y ve a hacer el equipaje, Mer, que llevamos tres días y 10h con esta discusión -hay cierto tono de urgencia en su voz. Urgencia no, es más bien desesperación.

- Ok –suspiro–. Pero son 3 días, 10h y 25 min.

- Date prisa que está a punto de llegar –la oigo suspirar–. Señor, dame paciencia…

Cuando llego a mi habitación, doy un portazo.

Debí prever que no podía ganar a mi madre en una discusión. Es más cabezota que yo. Mi profesora de Adivinación tenía razón: no tengo ojo interior.

Sí, habéis leído bien, profesora de Adivinación. Es que en mi colegio no damos cosas como Matemáticas, Química, Física o Lengua, sino que damos Encantamientos, Pociones, Transformaciones…

¿Qué colegio es ese? El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por supuesto, ya que soy bruja. Creo que aún no me he presentado: me llamo Hermione Jane Granger, aunque mi madre me llama May o Mer según la ocasión. El segundo aún lo aguanto, pero el primero, como ya habréis notado, lo usa para cabrearme.

TOC-TOC-TOC

Oigo un suave golpeteo en mi ventana. Me giro y veo una lechuza blanca como la nieve pidiendo que la deje entrar. Lo hago, ya que trae un mensaje para mí. Nosotros, los magos, usamos las lechuzas como si fueran palomas mensajeras, con la diferencia de que las lechuzas son mucho más inteligentes que las palomas. Esta pertenece a mi amigo Harry, junto con Ron, mi mejor amigo de Hogwarts. Sus padres fueron asesinados por el Hijo de puta demente, que diría mi madre, cuando era pequeño y se ha tenido que criar con sus tíos, que hacen que la familia Manson te resulte simpática. Yo sólo les conozco por lo que él me cuenta, pero me dan ganas de transformarles en babosas. Desenrollo el pergamino y empiezo a leer:

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Te has ido ya a Bulgaria? Espero que te lo estés pasando bien con Vicky, o sea con Víktor._

Noto cierto tono celosillo, jeje.

_Yo tengo una buena noticia: mis tíos se van a las Bahamas con mi primo y mi tía Marge (la que convertí en globo) así que me he venido con la Sra. Figg, que resulta que es bruja, conocía a mis padres y además es la que Dumbledore mandó a buscar a Sirius. Él y Lupin vienen pronto._

_Arabella (ese es su nombre) me ha dicho que podéis venir tú y Ron así que si no te has ido a Bulgaria vente para acá._

_Besos. Abrazos. Saludos._

_Harry_

Vaya, veo que no decide cómo despedirse. Creo que el beso que le di en la mejilla antes de despedirnos en la estación le dejó algo confundido. Dios, espero que no acabe por parecerse a Dinio y vaya por ahí con su canciocita… Será mejor que conteste que no puedo ir porque mi madre se ha empeñado en que los problemas campan donde están Harry y Ron. De verdad, no sé de dónde saca esas ideas. Le doy la vuelta al pergamino y empiezo a escribir.

_Querido Harry:_

_No me voy a Bulgaria. Me voy con mis padres de vacaciones a la playa 10 días. Lo siento, pero no estaré aquí por tu cumpleaños, aunque te prometo que te mando el regalo en cuanto vuelva._

_Me alegra que te hayas librado de los Dursley._

_Besos para ti, Ron, Sirius, Remus y Arabella._

_Hermione_

Le devuelvo la carta a Hedwig, que se va corriendo, es decir, volando, a entregarla. Con lo bien que me lo pasaría con ellos y tengo que ir a Las Bahamas con Antoin.

Miro en mi cama y veo una maleta tan grande que podría llevar dentro a 6 chicas como yo. Mi madre es una exagerada, me voy 10 días y me da una maleta más grande que el baúl de Hogwarts, que es para 9 meses. Aunque el baúl no es tan grande porque es mágico. Empiezo a llenarlo con las cosas y, mientras, pienso en mis amigos y en que algún día les tendré que contar mi "triste historia familiar". Esa historia empieza 9 meses exactos antes de que yo naciera…

Mi madre, Helena Granger, era una joven dentista inglesa que tenía que acudir a un congreso a Francia. El problema es que odiaba volar y aún no había túnel, así que se cogió el ferry.

Mi padre, Antoin Depardie, era pianista y no tenía dinero para coger un avión, además iba en coche y no quería dejarlo por ahí tirado, total que tomó el mismo ferry.

En algún punto del viaje, sus miradas se cruzaron y… decidieron que estaban hechos el uno para la otra.

Ese fin de semana mi madre no fue al congreso, estuvo muy liada. Tampoco volvió a Inglaterra, se quedó con mi padre en París. Al principio todo era perfecto: paseaban por París, bebían champaña, hacían el amor a todas horas. La guinda del pastel vino cuando mi madre descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Su primera pelea gorda vino por la elección de mi nombre. Mi madre quería algo normal, como Marie o Jane. Mi padre, sin embargo, quería algo original. No sabéis lo cerca que estuve de llamarme Euterpe, pero alguien le dijo (y no sabéis lo agradecida que estoy) que la hija de Helena de Troya se llamaba Hermione y así me quedé el nombre. Como no llegaron a casarse, llevo sólo el apellido de mi madre.

No fue la última pelea, con el tiempo se vio que era más lo que les separaba (educación, trabajo, mi padre era algo mujeriego…) que lo que les unía (un año de amor y yo).

La ruptura llegó en Navidades del año 1981, no sé por qué discutieron, pero recuerdo que fue horrible y que culminó cuando mi madre le lanzó el secador de pelo a la cara. Hizo la maleta, me cogió en brazos, se fue al aeropuerto y las dos nos subimos al primer avión de nuestra vida. Diréis que era muy pequeña para recordarlo, pero cuando un dementor se acerca a mí les puedo ver peleando...

Cuando yo tenía tres años, mi madre conoció en un congreso al que dos años después se convirtió en su marido: Paris Troy. Él también es dentista y mis amigos creen que es mi padre biológico.

Mi padre biológico siguió en contacto conmigo, iba a Londres por mi cumple y Navidades, nos íbamos de vacaciones juntos, me enseñó a escribir y leer muy pequeña (de ahí me viene la afición) y me mandaba 7 cartas al día (por correo normal, el no esmago), al menos al principio… con el tiempo se fueron distanciando hasta llegar al presente, en el que apenas tengo contacto.

Salvo hace dos años, que mi madre me obligó ir a Francia con él para conocer a Mónica, su "noviecita". Me cuesta admitirlo, pero es maja. Yo esperaba una anoréxica rubia con edad suficiente para ser mi hermana, pero no; tiene 43, un año menos que mi padre y no me disgusta del todo. Pero aún así la odio y tengo mis motivos, que ahora no os voy a contar.

A ver, reviso mi equipaje: bañador… sí, bikini… sí, vestidos… sí, ropa interior… sí, ropa cómoda… sí, crema solar… sí, cepillo de dientes… sí, "la comunidad del anillo", a ver si lo acabo de una vez… sí, galletas de canario regalo de Fred y George… sí, porque nunca se sabe, pasaporte… sí, maquillaje… sí, crema depilatoria… sí. Pues ya está todo.

Creo que no os he dicho que este viaje es idea de mi madre, dice que _"en estos tiempos oscuros, si queremos fortalecernos hay que mostrar lazos de amistad, amor y confianza muy fuertes"_.

Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Dumbledore ha hablado con ella, porque la frase parece sacada del discurso que nos dio en el banquete de despedida.

Bueno, Antoin debe de estar a punto de llegar, será mejor que me prepare para el "feliz reencuentro".

&·&·&

Antoin Depardie era uno de esos hombres que en su juventud no podía entrar en una habitación sin que todas las mujeres, y algunos hombres, se volvieran a mirarle.

A los 45 años, seguía conservando en sus ojos el brillo del conquistador a la fuerza. A la fuerza porque cuando eres un pianista rico, atractivo, de origen anglo-francés y todas tus fans te tiran bragas con mensajes como _"lo que está dentro te espera",_ es imposible no ser mujeriego. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no se podía apreciar ese brillo, sólo cierto estrés.

Su avión acababa de aterrizar hacía apenas 30 minutos cuando debía haberlo hecho hacía 3 horas; estaba atrapado en un atasco en un taxi con un taxista loco llamado Liam que no hacía más que decir: _"llevo 18 años de taxista y en mi vida había visto un atasco semejante"_.

Y aún tenía que recoger a su hija, volver a coger el taxi, regresar al aeropuerto y facturar el equipaje para coger un avión en 1 hora y 45 minutos…

A simple vista parecía imposible, pero cuando Antoin Depardie se proponía algo, siempre lo lograba.

Al fin llegaron a la puerta del céntrico apartamento donde vivían su ex novia y su hija. Liam se volvió para decirle el precio de la carrera pero él dijo:

No tardaré mucho. Si pudiera esperar un momento me haría un gran favor –todo esto fue pronunciado con un acento perfecto y una sonrisa llena de educación.

- Encantado –contestó Liam, que se había quedado hipnotizado viendo su espectacular sonrisa.

Subió corriendo al cuarto piso y llamó a la puerta. No tardó mucho en ser abierta y él se quedó contemplando las dulces facciones de Helena Granger, o mejor dicho, Helena Troy. Era una mujer menuda, de pelo y ojos castaños. Su hija, Hermione, había heredado ambas cosas; sin embargo, en el carácter se parecía más a él: cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no paraba hasta conseguirlo, lo cual los metería a los dos en más de un lío en aquellas vacaciones.

- Hola, Helena. Venga, dile a Hermi que salga, tengo un taxi esperando en la puerta y la carrera me va a costar un ojo de la cara.

- Pues… vas a tener que esperar un poco porque aún no esta lista.

- ¿Cómo es posible? –se le veía muy alterado, odiaba cambiar sus planes.

- Bueeeeno, es una mujer… solemos tardar un poco más.

- No es una mujer, tiene 15 años. Aún es una niña.

- Tiene casi 16 –su hija había nacido el 19 de septiembre–. Es una adolescente. Está en una edad muy difícil. Te voy a ser sincera… no quería ir contigo.

- Por favor. ¿Qué hay mejor que ir a las Bahamas con tu padre? –su ex novia alzó las cejas como diciendo: _"¿De veras quieres que conteste a eso?"_

- Verás –Helena, reprimiendo a duras penas una sonrisa, decidió que sí debía contestar–, un chico la había invitado a Bulgaria y le hacía mucha ilusión ir.

En aquel momento, Antoin sufrió una especie de espasmo en la cara. ¿Chico¿Bulgaria¿Chico? No podía ser verdad, su niña no podía estar pensando en chicos. No, a su Hermi sólo le gustaban los libros, estudiar, oír música, el cine, el arte… pero a ella no le gustaban los chicos. Ni las chicas tampoco, aunque si en aquel momento le hubieran dicho que era lesbiana, se hubiera relajado. Las mujeres no buscan sexo porque sí.

Después de soltar la bomba búlgara, Helena se fue a avisar a Hermione de que su padre ya había llegado.

Antoin, presa del shock, se sentó donde pudo y apoyó los codos en lo que él creía que era una mesa. Pero al hacerlo, el tablero hizo un ruido, que demostraba que se había sentado en el piano.

¡El piano!

Tocaría un poco. Eso siempre le relajaba.

&·&·&

A ver, a ver si no me dejo nada… no, está todo. Así que, en cuanto llegue, quito la música y me voy a las Bahamas…

Un momento. ¿No había dicho Harry que sus tíos, su primo y Marge, la increíble mujer globo, iban allí?. ¡Ay, Merlín!. ¡Que lo dijo!. ¿O no?. ¡Ni siquiera puedo comprobarlo porque le mandé mi respuesta en la parte de atrás de su pergamino!

¡Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta¡ Tonta! Tonta! Tonta!Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta!

Bueno, vale ya de recriminaciones. Pensemos en positivo: mi suerte no puede ser tan mala. Seguro que iban a Las Bermudas o a Las Barbados. Total, anda que no hay islas en el Caribe:. ¿van a ir justamente a la misma que yo?

La puerta se abre de golpe, casi matándome del susto:

- ¡MER! Tu padre ha llegado. Date prisa, que por lo visto tiene un taxi esperando.

- Ya voy.

Empiezo a recoger mis cosas lentamente (por joder: si él tiene prisa, yo no tengo ninguna).

Cuando voy a salir, mi gato Crookshanks se sube a mi maleta.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero Las Bahamas no es lugar para los gatos.

Él se gira, ofendido, y se va a mirar por la ventana.

En ese momento oigo que suena el piano del comedor. ¡Que raro! En mi casa nadie lo toca, a no ser que sea...

¡Lo es!

Es mi padre. Reconozco su forma de tocar.

Esta interpretando "para Elisa", una de mis melodías favoritas.

Si algún día tengo una hija, es decir, si el Hijo de Puta Demente no me mata antes, la llamaré Elisa. Mientras oigo la música me acercó al salón y veo a mi padre tocar. No puedo evitar sonreír. En ese momento él deja de tocar y se vuelve hacia mí.

&·&·&

Antoin llevaba un rato tocando el piano cuando se sintió observado. Tenía ese don: cuando una chica guapa le miraba tocar, él lo notaba. Tal vez fuera un eco de la magia que había heredado su hija de algún antepasado mago. O una antepasada bruja...

Así que dejó de tocar y se giró hacia la puerta del pasillo…

Y se quedó alucinado.

Apoyada en el marco, luciendo una sonrisa de anuncio de Orbit White, estaba una joven no muy alta, de cabello castaño claro, liso y ojos color miel. Se había vestido con unos pantalones pirata y una camiseta de tirantes que ponía de relieve su esbelta figura. Lo que le había dejado sorprendido no era lo mucho que había crecido su Hermi. No.

Una de las dos cosas que le sorprendió era el parecido físico con Helena, la otra cosa era…

- Tus dientes son normales –le dijo a la joven.

- Hola a ti también –respondió la chica con cierto sarcasmo, luego sonrío maliciosamente y añadió–Sí, he usado la magia para reducirlos. Es una historia un poco larga.

No iba a continuar, pero al ver que el hombre enarcaba las cejas en una señal de aliento e interés lo hizo.

- Verás, mi amigo Harry se estaba peleando con Malfoy y una de las maldiciones (la del capullo) me alcanzó y me puso unos dientes que parecía un castor. Así que fui a la enfermería, la enfermera me puso delante del espejo y dijo _"cuando vuelvan a su tamaño normal dime que pare."_ Yo dejé que siguiera un poco más –una sonrisa maliciosa apareció al tiempo que añadía–. Deberías haber visto lo mucho que se enfadaron Helena y Paris. Como son dentistas, piensan que la magia y los dientes no deben mezclarse.

- Pues yo creo que es una tontería. Una de las ventajas de la magia es que te puede facilitar las cosas, _**ma cherie** _–tras esto, empezó un discurso en francés del que la narradora de este fict no entendió nada de nada y, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, Hermione tampoco.

- Esto… Antoin –hizo una pausa, como si fuera darle una mala noticia y tratara de amortiguar el golpe–, yo ya no hablo francés.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si hace dos veranos lo hablabas como si fueras nativa.

- Tú lo has dicho, hace dos veranos, pero ahora…

- ¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER DEPARDIE! –seguida del grito apareció Helena en el salón. En una mano llevaba al gato de su hija, en la otra llevaba una camiseta de esas de una sola manga. Estaba bastante enfadada–. ¿Qué hacía esto en tu maleta?. ¿Cómo te atreves a cogerlo sin permiso?

- ¿Has revisado mi maleta?. ¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres para hacerlo?

- Tu madre. Eres tú la que no tiene derecho a llevarse mis cosas sin permiso.

- Pero si esa camisa no te queda bien, a mí me queda mejor.

- Esa no es la cuestión…

- La cuestión –dijo Antoin–, es que no tenemos tiempo para esto. Hermi, coge tus cosas que hay que irse.

- Bien –dijo la chica–. Estoy muy contenta de irme de esta casa en la que no se respeta mi intimidad.

Dicho esto, cogió su bolso de mano, abrió la puerta y se fue a llamar al ascensor sin volver la vista atrás en ningún momento. Antoin se despidió de Helena y salió al descansillo a tiempo para subirse al ascensor.

Llegaron abajo y fueron recibidos por un Liam bastante histérico que dijo:

- ¡Hey!. ¿No iba a ser un momento? Llevo aquí más de 30 min.

- No me hables –dijo Antoin enfurruñado.

Subieron al taxi y cuando ya estaban apunto de arrancar…

- ¡ESPERE! -Helena bajó corriendo, todavía con gato y camiseta en la mano–. Mer, cariño, ibas a irte sin darme un beso.

- Pues claro que no, mami –la chica bajó del taxi y la abrazó mientras Liam se frotaba las manos, ya que con aquella carrera le había tocado el cupón. Antoin empezó a golpearse la cabeza con el reposacabezas del asiento de Liam. El gato, que había entrado al taxi, lo miraba todo con cara de _"mis humanos están locos"_.

Finalmente, madre e hija se separaron y Hermione volvió a subir al taxi. Cuando entró, Helena le dio la camiseta al tiempo que decía:

- Llévatela. A ti te queda mejor.

- No digas tonterías, es tuya. No quiero llevármela.

- Por favor, llévala...

- No, mami.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

A todo esto, la camiseta entraba y salía por la ventanilla, y Liam observaba como en su taxi se inventaba una nueva variedad del tenis.

- Se la lleva. –intervino Antoin–. Liam, arranque. Helena, hasta pronto.

- Adiós. Divertíos.

El taxi arrancó en dirección al aeropuerto mientras Helena observaba cómo el taxi se alejaba, haciéndose más y más pequeño… pero entonces, se paró.

- ¡Mami! –gritó Hermi–. ¡Que nos llevábamos a Crookshanks!

- Ya voy, cariño. Pasadlo bien –dijo recogiendo al gato y dando otro beso a su hija.

- No vamos a llegar –gemía Antoin al ver que Liam se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

&·&·&

Pero al fin, llegamos a Las Bahamas.

Creedme, chicas y chicos: si el viaje hacia el aeropuerto fue duro, con mi padre a punto de darle un infarto y Liam quejándose del tráfico de Londres y lo genial que era vivir en su Dublín natal, el de avión fue una odisea.

Yo esperaba poder leer _"La comunidad del anillo",_ libro que empecé a leer en mi primer año en Hogwarts y que, a este paso, acabaré cuando mis nietos vayan a la universidad…

Pero mi padre quería hablar. Estaba animado por la historia de cómo me reduje los dientes y pensaba que debíamos comunicarnos. Pero yo no quería seguir "comunicándome", quería leer.

Cuando vio que yo no soltaba más prenda, empezó un discurso surrealista sobre los chicos y que sólo les interesa una cosa de las chicas. Bueno, dos, porque a algunos les apetecía repetir.

Para colmo, la azafata se empeñó en que yo era la clase de chica que necesita auriculares para no perderse el fascinante diálogo de _"El regreso de Lassie"_.

Pero eso no fue lo peor.

- ¡Nooo!

Lo peor llegó cuando, al volver del baño, me crucé con una Señora delgada, rubia, con cuello de jirafa (diría de cisne pero ese animal resultaba demasiado elegante para ella) que decidió que yo era la novia adecuada para su "querubín", que al conocerlo me dieron ganas de llamar a la Disney para que pudiera hacer un cameo en _"Liberad a Willy 4_".

Porque después de Lassie, no podía faltar Willy.

El punto es que el aprendiz de ballena se pasó todo el rato comiendo los bollitos asquerosos que ponen de postre con la cena. Si no se comió 20 es porque se zampó 30. Cuando, a punto de llegar, pillamos turbulencias, lo vomitó todo sobre una pobre pareja de ancianitos que iba delante. Los padres, al verlo, pusieron cara de orgullo… Como si hubiera ganado un Nobel a la mejor potada aérea de la historia (NDB: jajajajaja). Puedo jurar sobre mi libro de Aritmancia que el avión iba tumbado hacia el lado del chico.

¿Sabéis lo que hacía mi padre mientras yo pensaba que el hipogrifo era el mejor medio de transporte aéreo del mundo?

DORMÍA.

¿Pero cómo se puede dormir en esas circunstancias?

Yo mientras sufriendo porque iba a morir virgen.

¡Qué hombre más insensible!

Pero por fin hemos aterrizado sanos y salvos.

Vamos en un jeep camino del hotel.

Aquí es noche cerrada.

Tengo ganas de llegar y darme una ducha.

- Bien, hemos llegado –me anuncia mi padre–. Voy a por la llave.

- OK. –contesto distraída, tratando de ver el mar sin conseguirlo–. Estaré mirando por el hall.

Mi padre se va para la recepción y yo doy vueltas…

Cuando de repente…

Veo al chico más guapo del universo… En serio, es como Brad Pitt pero más joven. Lleva una camisa blanca completamente desabrochada que deja al descubierto un tórax fuerte y musculoso y unos vaqueros ceñidos marcapaquetes que os aseguro que tienen mucho que marcar…

En este momento, se gira hacia mí y le reconozco…

¡Es Oliver Wood!

Era capitán de Quidditch de mi casa en la escuela. Tres años con él y nunca vi lo bueno que está. ¿En que estaría pensando?

Me preparo para soltar mi más seductora sonrisa. La misma con la que seduje a Viktor Krum en la biblioteca.

(Luego dicen que allí no se encuentran cosas útiles)

Sacudo la melena y…

¡JODER!

¿DE DÓNDE COÑO HA SALIDO ESTA MESA?

Mi momento de gloria arruinado por una mesa. ¡Maldita sea!

- Hermi. ¿Estás bien? –acaba de llegar Antoin–. Tienes que mirar por dónde vas. ¿En qué pensabas?

- En el placer físico. –contesto distraída.

- ¿Qué? –cuando me vuelvo, mi padre está más blanco que Myrtle la Llorona, una fantasma que vive en el baño de las chicas.

- ¿Tienes la llave? –él asiente y nos vamos.

Resulta que no es una habitación, sino un bungalow en medio de la playa. Precioso. Sólo hay un problema.

- Antoin, sólo hay una habitación con dos camas.

- ¿Por qué me llamas Antoin?

- Es que ahora la moda es llamar a tus padres por el nombre de pila –es una mentira, pero es mejor que la verdad.

- Bueno, es normal que padre e hija duerman en la misma habitación.

- Ya, pero tú no querrías que una hija durmiera con un extraño. ¿Verdad? –él asiente–. ¿Ves a dónde quiero llegar? Hace siglos que no te veo y yo he cambiado. Me sentiría muy incómoda durmiendo contigo. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Si quieres puedo dormir en el sofá.

Yo sonrío, voy a la habitación, tomo unas mantas y se las llevo.

¿A que soy amable?

- Buenas noches, Antoin –le doy un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches, cariño –contesta. Mientras me voy le oigo murmurar–. Mi pobre espalda…

Bueno es hora de descansar para afrontar mi primer día en el paraíso.

* * *

Y esto es todo por... ¡No! Por ser estreno, hoy tenéis dos capis. Pero no os acostumbréis. 


	2. ¿Buenos propósitos?

Hola, hoy por ser el estreno, y por ser más cortos los capis de lo que os tengo acostumbrados, os subo dos. Pero no os acostumbréis. ¿Eh?

**Mi padre. Mi héroe. ¡Qué ligue! 2**

**¿Buenos propósitos?**

El sol es tan cálido, tan dulce, lo siento acariciar mi piel, dorándola, dándole calor, deslizándose por mis brazos, por mis pechos, por mi cara… Hasta mis ojos, deslumbrándome y haciendo que me despierte.

¡Maldito sol!

Con lo a gusto que estaba.

Anoche tuve una pesadilla sobre un viaje en avión horrible hasta una isla perdida en el océano con un desconocido. Pero el sueño tenía una parte buena, ya que había un ángel guapísimo en él.

Abro los ojos perezosamente y compruebo que no ha sido un sueño, lo cual tiene su parte positiva, la del ángel, y su parte negativa, que está roncando en el sofá.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la terraza–escalera–entrada, esquivando para ello las horteras zapatillas de mi padre, y me asomo a la terraza.

Contemplo extasiada una playa de arena blanca, con unas aguas que reflejan el azul de un cielo clarísimo. Realmente, esto es el paraíso.

O lo más cerca en la Tierra que se pueda estar de él.

Es precioso, ¿verdad? - Antoin ya se ha despertado y me arruina el momento.

No está mal. – contesto con un mohín despectivo.

He pedido que traigan el desayuno a la habitación para poder desayunar más tarde.

Bien. Voy a ponerme el bañador.

&·&·&

Después de desayunar, Hermione anunció que se iba a la piscina.

Bien. – Aprobó Antoin – Yo tengo que hacer una llamada, pero enseguida voy.

Por toda respuesta, la chica se encogió de hombros, tomó una toalla, el walkman, crema solar, un libro y se fue.

Cuando su hija se hubo ido, Antoin descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de su novia, Mónica.

Antes de irse habían tenido una discusión muy gorda en la que ella le acusó de ser un niñato egoísta que temblaba de miedo ante la idea de comprometerse.

La acusación contenía el suficiente grado de verdad como para enfadarle en ese momento, pero ahora, en frío se daba cuenta de que no quería perder a Mónica por los mismos motivos por los que perdió a Helena.

Esta llamada era un intento de arreglarlo: Era obvio que estaba madurando, cosa que, dada su edad y su paternidad, ya le iba tocando...

Marcó el número y esperó que contestarán.

Piiii.

Silencio.

Piii.

Silencio.

Piii.

Silencio.

Piiii.

Silencio.

Piiii.

Silencio.

Piii.

Y saltó el contestador.

**_Hola, en este momento no puedo atenderte, si eres Antoin quiero que sepas que me he ido a Limoge con mis padres, ya que aquí en París no puedo pensar. Ya hablaremos cuando vuelvas._**

**_Mónica: ¿cómo que no puedes pensar en París? Pero si Descartes pensó allí. Bueno, sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, estoy muy arrepentido. Pero tú también tienes parte de culpa, porque eres una cabezota. Bueno, te quiero y ya te llamaré._**

Antoin colgó bastante frustrado.

No podía saber que en un apartamento de París, una mujer había estado a punto de contestar al teléfono… Pero entonces, él la acusó de cabezota.

&·&·&

Mientras mi padre se enfrentaba a sus fantasmas interiores en la habitación, yo acompañaba a Bilbo Bolsón en su lucha por deshacerse de los suyos. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como quitarse un anillo…

Hermione. – Alguien me ha reconocido.

Seguro que es Oliver.

Respiro.

Me preparo psicológicamente.

Alzo la mirada con una sonrisa.

Pero no es Oliver.

Hola, Lee. – Frente a mí está Lee Jordan, un joven de 17 años con un pelo rizado que todas las chicas de Hogwarts sienten el deseo de alisar. Es el mejor amigo de los hermanos gemelos de mi mejor amigo, Ron. ¿Lo he liado mucho?

Vaya, apenas puedo creer que seas tú, estás más impresionante que en el baile de Navidad. Me gusta lo que te has hecho en el pelo. ¿Sabes que te he reconocido por el libro?

Gracias. – Nada más volver de la escuela me fui a la peluquería, me corté el pelo y me di un alisado permanente, de esos térmicos japoneses que están tan de moda. ¡Adiós a los pelos alborotados! - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Trabajar. La playa de al lado es un centro de ocio para magos y como Ludo Bagman se quedó con todos mis ahorros he tenido que currar. ¿Qué mejor lugar que este? -mientras habla, se apoya en la tumbona - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Descansar, tomar el sol, leer, relajarme, tomar el sol… Ya sabes, de vacaciones.

Genial. Mañana hay una fiesta aquí en la piscina. Mi grupo y yo tocamos en ella.

¿Tienes un grupo?

Sí, de Reggae. ¿Quieres venir?

Por supuesto que iré. -respondo deprisa, arrancando una sonrisa blanca de su moreno rostro.

Bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando. Entonces nos vemos mañana por la noche y así hablamos más tranquilos. Hasta mañana –dice mientras se aleja.

Después de esta interrupción, creo que me voy a dar un baño en la piscina.

&·&·&

Antoin se dirigía a la piscina cuando fue interceptado por cuatro individuos, dos hombres y dos mujeres, que le recordaron a los muñequitos del guiñol de unas personas normales.

Hola –dijo un hombre alto, moreno estilo cangrejo cocido y calvo-. Mi nombre es Jeff Bottle. Ella –señaló a una mujer rubia, de pelo corto y con muchos rizos que parecían peinados por la técnica de meter los dedos en el enchufe– es mi esposa Britnie.

Hola –saludó Britnie– ¿Qué tal?

Él - Continuó Jeff - Es Joseph Nathar y su esposa es Anabell –Joseph era uno de esos hombres bajitos que hablan sin parar y nunca escuchan a los demás. Su esposa era una de esas personas que practican el viejo deporte de estar más pendiente de lo que hacen los demás que de lo que hace uno mismo. Los cuatro lucían ese aire prepotente propio de los yanquis de Texas.

Hermia nos ha dicho que te llamas André y que eres francés –Anabell le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo, desde su polo pasado de moda hasta su bañador de cuadros–. Pero yo no creo que parezcas francés.

Yo tampoco lo creo –la apoyó Britnie–. Los franceses tienen un aire más sensual.

Perdonen, ¿quién les ha dicho qué? –atinó a preguntar Antoin, ya que se había quedado sorprendido ante semejante fauna.

Su hija –contestaron los cuatro a la vez, señalando a la piscina donde una joven se dedicaba a hacer largos.

Pero ella no se llama Hermia sino Hermione, y yo soy Antoin, no André. Ahora, si me disculpan… ¿Pero qué coño hace esta niña? –farfulló para sí mismo, alejándose.

El francés es una lengua tan dulce y elegante –dijo Junior–. Seguro que estaba diciendo lo mucho que le ha encantado conocernos.

El motivo de que Antoin se pusiera a delirar en francés era el modelito de su hija: Hermione estaba saliendo de la piscina con un bañador negro, hasta ahí bien, pero al bañador le faltaba el cacho crítico que tapa el culo.

Así que Antoin corrió para tapar dicha parte crítica con la toalla.

¿Pero qué haces? –gruñó Hermi, enfadada.

¿Que qué hago? ¿Qué hacías tú cuando te compraste eso? Por cierto, ¿qué se supone que es...?

¿Pues qué va a ser? Un bañador.

Pues te lo han vendido roto. Fíjate, todo el mundo te está mirando. ¿No te da vergüenza?

No me miran a mí, te miran a ti porque estás haciendo el ridículo.

Entre todas estas discusiones salieron de la piscina; mientras tanto, Britnie y Anabell aseguraban que ella sí que era francesa.

&·&·&

Después del episodio de la piscina nos fuimos al restaurante, donde mantuvimos un interesante debate sobre modas... Mm. ¿Dónde están Parvati y Lavender cuando se las necesita?

Ahora, he decidido ir a dar una vuelta. Para tranquilizar a Antoin me he cambiado de bañador y me he puesto unos pantalones cortos.

Salgo a pasear y andando, andando (bueno, en algunos casos escalando) he llegado a una pequeña cala.

¡Qué calor hace!

Me voy a bañar. En esto me fijo que no estoy sola en la playa, hay alguien buceando.

Ese alguien sale del agua…

¡Es Oliver!

Observo cómo se sacude el pelo para secarlo. ¡Es que es tan mono! No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes. ¡Malditas túnicas que no revelan nada!

Ha parado de secarse y se vuelve hacia mí, que ya tengo la sonrisa preparada.

Seguro que me da un cálido saludo.

No puedes estar aquí –maldito ojo interior, no acierta nunca–, es una playa privada.

No lo sabía. Lo siento.

¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Porque hay carteles por toda la carretera anunciando que la playa es privada.

Andando –respondo tranquilamente–. ¿Es que no me reconoces?

¿Debería?

¡Síii! Soy Hermione –al ver que no reacciona, le doy más pistas–. Hermione Granger, tu compañera de Gryffindor. Entré cuando tú estabas en 5º curso.

¡Ah! Claro, la amiga empollona de Harry -¿Cómo? ¿La amiga empollona de Harry? Es lo único que se le quedó de mí. ¿Qué pasa con que soy sensible, que ganó un partido gracias a mí y…? ¡No puede ser que sólo me recuerde como la amiga empollona de su buscador!– No te reconocía. ¿De vacaciones con tus padres? –genial, ahora voy a ser la niña pequeña que va de vacaciones con sus padres.

No, estoy con… –piensa, Hermi, piensa–. Con un amigo.

Vale, Hermione. Será mejor que te des prisa porque la marea sube muy rápido y no querrás quedarte aquí atrapada.

Dicho esto, vuelve a sumergirse. Yo le observo unos segundos y luego me doy la vuelta hacia el hotel.

La verdad es que no había pensado lo de la marea.

Cuando llego, Antoin ya está listo para cenar. Me cambio y nos vamos.

Como le encuentro de buen humor, le comento lo de la fiesta a la que me ha invitado Lee, lo cual me sirve para que él inicie un interrogatorio acerca de la fiabilidad de Lee. Yo respondo con paciencia, dado que hay que ir a la fiesta porque mi ojo interior me dice que Oliver estará allí.

Esa será mi oportunidad para conquistarle.

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Si nos llevamos 4 años.

Además a mí me gusta Víktor.

No a mí me gusta Ron o Harry.

O Ron y Harry.

O los tres.

¡Dios mío!

¿Y si Rita Skeeter tenía razón y soy una perra rompecorazones?

De vuelta en la habitación, ya acostada, me doy cuenta de que eso no importa: Víktor, Ron y Harry están al otro lado del mundo.

Además, Ron sólo sale con chicas estilo Britnie Spears: 100 silicona, 0 cerebro.

Y Harry está colado por Cho Chang. ¿Por qué tendrán tanto éxito las orientales?

En resumen, que ya que ellos deben de estar por ahí ligando cada noche con una chica y todo eso... ¿Por qué yo iba desaprovechar la oportunidad si se me presenta?

A fin de cuentas, en palabras de Cher: "_una chica puede esperar al hombre adecuado, pero eso no significa que no pueda pasar un buen rato con todos los inadecuados que se crucen en su camino."_

Decidido: conquistaré a Oliver Word.

Y para que lo sepáis yo consigo todo lo que me propongo.

&·&·&

Antoin estaba preocupado. Se había dado cuenta que Helena tenía razón: su hija era casi una mujer y le empezaban a interesar los chicos.

Lo que más miedo le daba eran sus antecedentes genéticos.

Físicamente se parecía a su madre. Y Helena se había fugado con un hombre (él mismo) a los 45 minutos de haberle conocido.

De él mismo había heredado su sonrisa, o mejor dicho, sus sonrisas, ya que Antoin poseía toda una gama de sonrisas ante la que ninguna mujer era capaz de resistirse. Antoin estaba seguro de que las sonrisas de Hermi causaban igual efecto en los hombres, sobre todo ahora que eran perfectas.

Necesitaba consejo femenino.

Una buena excusa para llamar a Mónica y ver si le perdonaba.

Marcó el conocido número y esperó a que contestara… el contestador.

Decidió dejar un mensaje:

**_Hola, Mónica. Supongo que aún estas en Limoge, pensando. Tengo un problema con Hermi, creo que está enamorada de un chico… Y no sé cómo enfocarlo. Espera -una sonrisa maliciosamente atractiva se formó en sus labios–, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Ya te llamaré._**

Colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo a poner en marcha su plan.

&·&·&

"_Frodo lo recibió con una mano temblorosa; parecía más pesado y macizo que nunc…"_

Hermi, cariño –mi padre acaba de interrumpir nuevamente mi lectura. Nunca voy a lograr pasar de esa página–, ¿te acuerdas de Dudley? Iba en nuestro avión –no sólo me interrumpe sino que viene acompañado del aprendiz de Willy.

Hola –él me dedica una sonrisa babosa. No me gusta cómo me mira… como si estuviera viendo una hamburguesa. Es ofensivo.

Yo os dejo solos para que os conozcáis –¿Cómo que nos deja solos? Ni loca me voy a quedar sola con este mini troll. Pero no tengo tiempo de expresar mis quejas en voz alta: mi padre sale corriendo. No estoy segura, pero creo haber visto una sonrisa de niño malo en su rostro.

Las siguientes 10 horas constituyen una tortura en las que él alardea de su colegio caro y exclusivo, de que sus padres le dan todos los caprichos, de lo genial que es con su playstation, de cómo les roba el dinero a los niños en el recreo, de que es normal que yo no lo entienda porque las chicas son más tontas que los chicos, de que cuando se case su mujer no trabajará sino que se quedará cuidando de la casa como su madre…

Bueno, a mí me han parecido 10 horas, aunque mi maldito reloj insiste en que sólo han pasado 10 minutos. Seguro que se me rompió ayer en la piscina.

Mira, Hermi, ahí están mis padres –dice mientras señala a su madre, la mujer jirafa del avión, y a su padre, el hombre morsa–. Y esa es mi tía –por supuesto, no podía faltar la increíble mujer globo. ¡Un momento! ¿Mujer globo? ¿Dudley? No puede ser…

Perdonen, no he pillado su apellido –pregunto mientras rezo a todos mis dioses porque lo que estoy pensando no sea verdad.

Somos los Dursley –responden los 4 a la vez. ¡Mierda!

En ese mismo momento, se me aparecieron las palabras que me escribió mi amigo Harry como si estuvieran grabadas a fuego:

"**Los Dursley van a las Bahamas"**

Y yo pensaba que iba a tener la suerte de no encontrármelos.

¡Un momento!

La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Todo es culpa de mi padre.

Que me encasquete a un plasta… pase.

Que el plasta que me encasqueta sea feo, gordo, machista y antipático… Podría llegar a perdonarlo.

Que me encasquete a los Dursley, la familia que lleva 14 años volviendo la vida de mi Harry, o sea, de mi amigo Harry un infierno, no se lo perdono. Pongo a Dios por testigo de que me vengaré de esta afrenta.

Nanaaaa nana nanaaaa nana (NDA: De fondo suena la música de "Lo que el viento se llevó")

Pero antes… le daré una lección a los Dursley.

Va por ti, Harry.

Y por el viajecito que me dieron en el avión. (NDB:¿Y ahora se quita la montera y se la tira a Harry? jajaja)

¿Tienen hambre? –muestro mi sonrisa más angelical.

Pues sí –contestan a coro.

¡Genial! Casualmente llevo yo aquí un paquete de galletas… –saco de mi bolso las galletas de canario obsequio de los gemelos Weasley.

Al ver cómo las devoran, una sonrisa maliciosamente atractiva ilumina mi rostro.

Sonrisa que se acentúa al oír los trinos.

&·&·&

Antoin tomaba una copa en el bar de la piscina.

Estaba seguro de que su plan funcionaría a la perfección: cuando Hermione se diera cuenta de lo estúpidos que pueden llegar a ser los chicos (y estaba seguro de haber elegido al ejemplar adecuado para la demostración) no querría saber nada más de ellos.

Con este pensamiento, alzó la copa de Martini y brindó por su mente brillante. Aunque estaba mal que él lo pensara.

Así que este es –una voz femenina bastante chillona sonó tan cerca de él que casi se atraganta con la aceituna.

Sí –confirmó la voz de su hija–. Papi –¿Papi? ¿Desde cuándo volvía a llamarle papi?–, te presento a Artemis Slayer. Artemis, este es mi padre, Antoin Depardié.

Antoin contempló a la dueña de la voz chillona: una mujer de mediana edad, pelo rojo chillón, ojos violetas, labios sensuales, pechos grandes y 1,85 de altura.

El pelo era producto del tinte, los ojos de lentilla de color, los labios y los pechos del doctor Pigmalión Pearson y la altura de unos zapatos de al menos 40 centímetros de tacón.

Pero tú puedes llamarme Misi. ¿Puedo llamarte Ant?

Si espera que le conteste, no.

Visto que hacéis tan buenas migas, os dejo para que os conozcáis mejor –intervino Hermione, alejándose de su alcance mientras murmuraba para sí–. La venganza es dulce.

Antes de nada –continuó Misi–, debo de decirte que soy bruja. Es que Hermione me ha comentado que ella lo es pero tú no. Para mí no supone un problema. No soy una de esas obsesas de la sangre limpia, pero igual a ti te intimida salir con una bruja.

En absoluto. ¿Qué más te ha contado? –había un matiz suspicaz en su voz, ya que odiaba que la gente hablara de él a sus espaldas. Misi no lo captó o simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

Que eres medio francés, lo cual es perfecto, ya que según mi horóscopo tagalo voy a conocer un extranjero en este viaje que resultará ser el amor de mi vida. Claro que, según el zodiaco birmano me voy a romper una pierna y según las cartas del tarot ese hombre se gana la vida con las manos. También me ha dicho que eres pianista –añadió, moviendo las pestañas (postizas) con tal velocidad que él pensó que una le había saltado al Martini.

Vaya, veo que mi hija ha olvidado comentarte que tengo novia. Es una relación muy seria, de cuatro años.

No me importa, no soy una chica celosa –al ver la cara que ponía el hombre, añadió–. Es broma. Podemos ser amigos. Además, si te salen mal las cosas, estaré la primera de la lista.

De repente, lo entendió todo.

Aquella cita a ciegas era la forma de su hija de vengarse por lo del niñato.

"Vaya con mi niña, aprende rápido."

Y por debajo de la frustración que le provocaba aguantar a esa mujer, aparecía un sentimiento nuevo: el orgullo paterno.

-----------------------------------------

Como ha habréis notado, padre e hija son dos liantes de primera. En el próximo capítulo asistiremos a la fiesta de la piscina. No os lo perdáis...

Y por favor, dejar RR. Pensad que si tengo muchos, igual me entran ganas de actualizar la semana que viene. E igual vuelvo a subir dos, si de verdad veo a gente interesada. Es más, los que dejen RR deberán decidir si quieran dos capis o uno. Contra más gente los pida, mejor me convencerá de que sea así.

Un beso muy fuerte para Ginny84, que me está haciendo de beta en este fict. (Y sufriendo mis abreviaturas.)

Kisses para todos los demás.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela.


	3. La noche perfecta

Hola, hola. Supongo que la gente lo debe de estar flipando: no he tardado más que una semana en actualizar y encima subo dos capítulos. Los que ya me conocen, saben que esto en mi no es normal.

Por cierto, no me preguntéis mucho por PAAA porque anda un poquito bastante paradito, la verdad. Pero yo os voy subiendo esto para que estéis entretenidas/os, y os olvidéis de los malos rollos de la semana.

Pero antes del capi, vamos a contestar los RR, que la verdad están bastante bien. Yo no esperaba tener más de cuatro, y resulta que tengo 19. ¡Y sin chantajear!

O sin chantajear mucho.

Que vamos con ellos.

Pero antes, una duda común. Muchas me habéis preguntado si la Misi que sale, es la misma Misi de PAAA. Pues ya os digo que sí, es ella. Veinte años mayor, pero es ella.

AnnaTB. Me gusta que te guste, cielo. Sí que se sale un poco de todo lo demás que tengo por ahí, sobre todo, en lo de las primeras personas. Thanks.

Kairi Akade. No estoy segura, pero creo que quieres dos capis. Se hará lo que se pueda.

Argie-Theo. Tu no te canses, cielo, y menos te estreses. Aunque con el pedazo RR que me dejaste dudo que estuvieras tan cansada. Mm. Puede que si se parezca un poco a "Tu a Londres y yo a California", así se llamo en España "Juego de Gemelas". ¿Escabechar a los Dursley¿Y quién se los iba a comer¡Eso sería un suicidio! Suerte en tu empeño de ir a Las Bahamas con tu padre. O sin él.

PDTA1: Pues a mi me parece genial eso de que no te dejen poner más de un RR por capi, así te ahorras los RR en plan: "bjbj", que te dejan por otras páginas.

PDTA2: me encanta "Lo que el viento se llevo", es una de mis novelas favoritas.

Mangalina-Li. Define "tan así". La verdad es que tenía este fict por ahí traspapelado y he decidido sacarlo a la luz. Una de las razones, es que estoy bloqueada con PAAA y no quiero dejaros colgadas sin nada que leer. Trataré de subir PAAA en cuanto lo tenga, pero no sé cuando puede ser eso.

PadmaPatilNaberrie. ¿Qué tal la nariz, pinochita mía? Espero que estés bien. Yo esta mañana tuve un accidente laboral con una puerta y tengo el dedo índice de la mano derecha trastabillado. Tendrías que verme escribir con el anular. Me encanta que te encante. Besitos.

Kurumi-desu. Sí que es triste que terminara "la profecía", pero hay que mirar al futuro. Eso es lo que yo me digo siempre... ¿Oliver engreído?. ¡Pero si es un sol! Si el te parece engreído, ya me dirás que opinas de Ron. Por cierto, he leído el quinto y el sexto, pasa que este fict es anterior, y por eso algunas cosas que pasan no coinciden. Muaks.

Angie. Hola. Sí, tal y como dije en el primer capítulo, este fict esta basado en la película "Mi padre. ¡Qué Ligue!" basada, a su vez, en la película francesa "Mi padre, mi héroe". Me gusta mucho que te gustaran mucho mis historias. Espero que hasta pronto.

Hikari Katsuragi. Precisamente, porque no lo había pensado, es porque yo pensé que un Oliver/Hermione sería buena idea. ¡Ya esta bien de las típicas parejitas! Pues efectivamente, esta semana vuelves a leer dos capítulos. Besos.

Caperucita Roja. Aquí tienes dos galletas, digo, dos capis. No te lo leas muy rápido a ver si te vas a atragantar.

Gerulita Evans. Me alegra que te guste. Chist. No digas que la Hermi esta sexy que se lo cree y luego no hay quien la aguante. ¿Ves difícil lo de ligarse a Oliver? Mm, no creas. Los Gryffindor son sencillos de conquistar, lo difícil es conservarlos. Besos.

Ireth Annare. Hagamos una cosa: yo no critico tus cambios de nombre y tu no vuelves a mencionar a la Esquizo en vano. ¿OK? Genial. ¿Fama de guarrilla porque la gusten cuatro?. ¡Venga ya! Si a mi a esa edad me gustaban lo menos diez. ¿Y cada cuanto usas esa frase de Cher? No me mires así, es pura curiosidad... Besazos.

Jamesandmolly. Me gusta que te guste el fict. Sí, chica, esta Hermione esta fuera de control. Está claro, que Ron y Harry no la pueden dejar sola y fuera de la biblioteca.

Ginny84. ¡Hola beta querida! Me ha dado mucha alegría tu RR, no pensaba que lo dejarías. ¿Quieres repetir la hazaña de LP? Un besazo de tortitas con nata.

LaraG. Supongo que lo de Angelina Jolie lo dices por la habilidad escaladora de Hermione. ¿No conocías esa frase? Es el lema de toda una generación. Besos de batidos naturales de chocolate, vainilla y fresa. (Mezclados no, que da mucho asco).

Monik moony. Me super encanto que te super encantara el fict. Disfruta los dos nuevos capis.

MaDe. Eys, guapa. Me alegra leerte también por aquí. Ya veremos como se desarrolla esta locura. Nos leemos.

K-rmen. Sí, pobre Hermione, en el otro ladeo del mundo con los Dursley... Bueno, es una chica con recursos. Saldrá adelante. Chao.

Monikilla-tonks. Sí, la verdad es que Hermione no puede negar su sangre... Gracias por lo de genial.

shofi-black. Tranquila, ya he captado que quieres dos capis. Me gusta que te guste. Muaks.

**Mi padre. Mi héroe. ¡Que ligue! 3**

**La noche perfecta.**

- Vamos, Hermi, date prisa. Cuanto antes lleguemos a esa fiesta, antes podremos irnos de ella –Antoin llevaba 30 minutos de reloj esperando a que su hija se dignara a salir de la habitación.

- Ya voy…

Finalmente, al cabo de 45 minutos de espera, apareció Hermione, aunque nadie hubiera dicho que era ella.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en el mismo tipo de moño que había llevado al baile de Navidad, pero el parecido con la dulce niñita que había acudido al baile del brazo de Viktor Krum acababa allí.

El vestido que llevaba era negro, muy, muy corto y sin espalda, dado que se anudaba en la nuca. Sus sandalias eran negras y tenían al menos 15 centímetros de tacón de aguja. Completaba el conjunto con un lápiz de labios de color rojo, rojo que acentuaba el blanco de sus dientes y daba a sus labios un toque muy sensual.

- Bueno, vamos para allá. ¿Antoin?. ¡Ehe! –al ver a su padre totalmente fuera de cobertura, le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos, esperando que reaccionara-. ¡Tierra llamando a Antoin!. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- Sí –dijo, reaccionando al fin–. Supongo que así es como vestís ahora.

- Pues sí –los ojos castaños lanzaron destellos desafiantes-. ¿Vamos? -ni loca iba a cambiarse.

&·&·&

_Viernes 1 de agosto 23:00 hora zulú. (NB: Jajajaja )_

_(NdA: es que salía en la serie JAG y siempre quise utilizarlo_)

Llegaron a la piscina e, inmediatamente, Hermi atrajo todas las miradas, masculinas y femeninas, por diversos motivos.

Sin embargo, la única mirada que a la chica la interesaba estaba ocupada mirando los ojos castaños de…

¡No podía ser! .¿Pero es que se le había cruzado un gato negro o la había mirado un tuerto…? Seguro que el capullo de Malfoy la había echado una maldición para que absolutamente nada le saliera bien.

Era la única explicación lógica para que la chica a la que Oliver no le quitaba ojo de encima fuera… Cho Chang.

Bueno, por él movería montañas, no sería esa niñata lo que la frenara.

Se dirigió a hablar con ellos, después de todo eran compañeros de escuela. ¿No?

- Hola Oliver -saludó con voz segura-. Para tu información, también he venido andando.

- Ya lo veo –el joven alzó una ceja al ver las sandalias de la muchacha-, pero dudo que puedas volver de la misma forma.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si son comodísimas… -sobre todo cuando me las quite, pensó Hermione.

- Hola, Hermione –intervino Cho un poco mosca por la forma en que la estaban ignorando–. ¿No me reconoces? Soy la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

- Hola, Cho. No te había visto –ambas chicas se dieron la mano a modo de saludo, aunque estaba claro que lo que realmente querían darse era puñaladas-, pero sí me acuerdo de ti. Vas a 6º ¿No?. ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

- Me voy el domingo por la noche. ¿Y tú?

- También el domingo, pero de la semana que viene. Lástima que te vayas tan pronto… -lástima que estés aquí ahora, más bien.

- ¿Nos disculpas? –Cho sonrío, viendo que Oliver iba a librarse de la empollona–. Cho, tengo que hablar con Hermione de algo -antes de que la oriental pudiera reaccionar, cogió a la Gryffindor del brazo y se la llevó a bailar.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? –quiso saber Hermi ya en la pista de baile. Todavía estaba en sus ojos el brillo triunfal debido a haber alejado a su objetivo de su rival.

- ¿Ese amigo con el que estás...?

- ¿Antoin? –la había alejado de Cho para hablar de su padre. ¡Oh no!. Era gay! Eso explicaba su obsesión por Harry. ¿Por qué se había tenido que fijar en su padre? Bueno, la verdad es que Antoin tenía cierto atractivo, pensó con orgullo.

- Sí… es un poco mayor.

- Es maduro –corrigió la chica a la defensiva, esperando que le preguntara si era de los que entendía. Vamos, que si era gay.

- ¿Te acuestas con él?

- ¡NO! –se escandalizó la jovencita. Luego lo pensó un poco mejor. O un poco peor, según lo quieras ver–. Bueno, esta noche no. Cosas de mujeres. Pero de todas formas no solemos acostarnos en la misma habitación.

- ¿Y entonces cómo lo hacéis? –Oliver, cuya mente era inocente, hacía cábalas ante tamaña perversión.

- Pues… a la francesa. Es que él es de allí.

- ¡Ah! Pero eso es muy pervertido, en fin, tú eres una niña y él es un viejo.

- No es un viejo, es maduro –repitió Hermione entornando los ojos-. En cuanto a lo de niña, bueno, es obvio que el único niño que ahí aquí eres tú.

Después de decir esto se marchó muy ofendida a buscar a Lee, que en ese momento empezaba su actuación.

- ¿Bailamos? –Cho había estado rondando por allí en plan buitre, esperando que la empollona se fuera-. ¿O prefieres que hablemos?

- Háblate solita –contestó Oliver con dureza, debido a otras cosas que tenía en la cabeza.

&·&·&

_Viernes 1 de agosto 24:00 hora zulú._

Antoin no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

En cuanto había entrado, Misi se le había enganchado al cuello para bailar mientras le contaba que había leído en las hojas de té que su destino le deparaba un amor sin igual en la persona de un fascinante extranjero que era rico de nacimiento.

Además, había visto a su hija bailando con un chico demasiado guapo y mayor que ella. Luego se relajó al ver que se iba de allí enfadada. Aunque se hubiera quedado más tranquilo si le hubiera abofeteado.

Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco, ya que casi inmediatamente se fue hablar con el cantante del grupo de Reggae, que debía ser ese Lewis del que le había hablado y que le dedicó una canción, concretamente _"falling in love with you"_ en versión playera.

Sin embargo, lo más raro había ocurrido en la última media hora: nadie quería hablar con él y todo el mundo le miraba como si fuera Shrek y los fuera a devorar a todos.

&·&·&

Oliver se pasó una hora observando a su rival.

No sabía en qué momento exacto había pasado a considerarle así pero… Había que reconocer que de joven debió de ser muy atractivo.

Allá por la era cretácea. (NB: jajajajajajaja)

Por otro lado, Cho había oído toda la conversación con Hermi y le había contado a todo aquel que había querido oírle lo pervertido que era aquel hombre.

Oliver al principio no se lo había creído, pero después de ver la cara que había puesto al verle bailar con su protegida o cuando Lee le dedicó una canción… Era la reacción de un amante celoso e inseguro (NA: O de un padre paranoico). (NB: Sí, también lo puedes ver así jajaja)

Era obvio que aquella chica necesitaba que la rescataran.

&·&·&

_Sábado 2 de agosto, 00:35 hora zulú._

La fiesta ha acabado hace 5 minutos.

La buena noticia es que por fin le he impactado a Oliver.

Las malas son que él cree que mi padre es mi amante y que la perra de Cho se lo ha contado a todo el mundo.

¿Sabéis? Hay algo en esa chica que nunca me acabó de gustar. Y no, no es sólo que Harry pierda el culo por ella. Es algo más... Me lo dice mi ojo interior.

Aunque claro, con la mierda de ojo interior que tengo… tampoco me fiaba mucho de Scabbers, la rata de Ron, y luego mira lo que… ¡Eh! Ahí tuve razón.

Será mejor que encuentre a Antoin, él tiene la llave de la habitación y estoy deseando llegar para quitarme estas malditas sandalias.

¡Ahí esta!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –está en un rincón del jardín, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una palmera.

- Me escondo de tu amiga Misi, Artemis la cazadora.

- No es tan mala –me siento junto a él. Estoy tan cansada que hago algo que no hago desde los 6 años: apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Justo en ese momento aparece Oliver y se nos queda mirando. Su mirada me recuerda a la de los ciervos deslumbrados por los faros de un coche.

Yo no puedo resistirlo: me vuelvo hacia mi padre y le doy un beso en la cara pero muy cerca de la boca. Sé que desde el ángulo que nos mira Oliver parecerá otra cosa.

**_- Cariño_**. –Antoin se emociona por lo que considera una muestra de cariño espontánea. Luego sonríe y me abraza, haciendo que la escena quede perfecta.

Al ver esto, Oliver gira y se va.

¿Será posible?

Está celoso.

El capitán del equipo de Quidditch celoso a causa de la amiga empollona de Harry y pasando de Cho, una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts.

Creo que esta es una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

&·&·&

Es la una de la mañana (NA: hora zulú, por supuesto) y estoy en la habitación, tumbada en la cama de Antoin, o sea, en el sofá, viendo en la tele el programa de Opra.

Lo sé, es horrible, pero es que la otra opción es ver la versión porno de las vigilantes de la playa. (NB: y encima en inglés ¿no?)

De todas formas estoy más atenta a la lectura de un interesante artículo de Cosmo: _"que postura es más adecuada para hacer el amor de acuerdo con tu signo zodiacal"_.

Veamos, yo soy Virgo… Bueno, no parece complicada. Podrá intentarse.

Ron es Piscis... veamos, parece un poco incómoda.

Harry es Leo…

- Cariño –me llama mi padre-, ven un momento.

- ¿Para qué?

Vaya, esta posición es muy prometedora. Tal vez deba enrollarme con algún Leo. Mientras, en la tele, una prostituta de 19 años cuenta su desgarradora historia.

- Tienes que ver esto.

- ¿El qué?

¿Cuál será el signo de Oliver? Espero que no sea Escorpio, porque no creo que esa postura sea físicamente posible.

Pobre chica, su madre se fugó con su chulo cuando tenía 9 años y su padre la abandonó. Que tragedia.

- La luna. Hay una luna llena preciosa. Sal a verla.

- La luna… Vaya cosa.

Luego se dio a las drogas y acabo prostituyéndose para pagarse el vicio. Es horrible.

- Es una luna tan radiante que ilumina toda la playa. Ven a verla.

- No tengo ganas.

Además, ahora tiene un hijo, es por eso que ha decidido desintoxicarse. Qué bonito es eso. Algunos padres lo dan todo por sus hijos.

**- ¡SAL AQUÍ Y MIRA LA MALDITA LUNA!**

- Bueno, si me lo pides tan amablemente -apago la tele y salgo a la terraza-escalera-. ¿Dónde está la luna?

- Acaba de ocultarse tras esa nube. Enseguida vuelve. ¿Adónde vas?

- A pasear –respondo mientras bajo las escaleras.

- De todo eso hace un rato.

Ahora estoy sentada en las rocas contemplando una radiante luna llena.

- ¿Hermione? –me vuelvo y me encuentro con mi Oliver–. Supongo que has venido andando.

- Pues sí. ¿Dónde está Cho?

- Ni idea. ¿Dónde está Antoin?

- Ni idea. ¿A dónde vas?

- A mi casa.

- Te acompaño. Después de todo eres un miembro del sexo débil.

- No tan débil. Te recuerdo que soy capitán de un equipo de uno de los juegos más peligrosos del mundo.

- Eso es verdad.

- Hermione.

- Llámame Hermi.

- Hermi… ¿Cómo os conocisteis tú y Antoin?

- Es una historia un poco larga.

- El camino hasta mi casa también.

- Él me salvó.

- ¿Salvarte?. ¿De qué?

- De una vida de miseria en la calle, de las drogas… Verás, mi madre estaba viviendo en la calle después de que a mi padre le llevaran a la cárcel. Mi madre conoció a un tío llamado "el pulgas" y se enamoró de él, pero era un chulo y…

- La obligó a prostituirse –completa él, sobrecogido.

- Al principio, luego le empezó a gustar. Así que yo le dije "elige: o el Pulgas o yo". Y le eligió a él.

&·&·&

Mientras tanto, Antoin se había ido al bar y allí le contaba sus penas a Artemis.

- Mi hija me preocupa mucho. Parece que haga lo que haga le molesta. No sé lo que quiere.

- ¿Pues qué va a querer? Lo que todas las mujeres del mundo (NC: Una noche de lujuria y pasión con Brad Pitt) Una aventura. Paseos por la playa a la luz de la luna y un beso de esos que hacen que el tiempo se detenga. Creo que ese chico con el que hablaba, el cantante, era su candidato más viable.

Eran los peores temores de Antoin expresados en voz alta.

&·&·&

- Tu madre te abandonó por su chulo y tu padre en la cárcel. ¿Cómo lo superaste?

- En realidad no lo superé. Me enganché a las drogas. Empecé con pegamento porque era lo que me podía permitir, pero luego pase a cosas más fuertes.

- Vaya. ¿Todo eso fue antes de entrar a Hogwarts?

- Sí.

- Ni siquiera tenías 11 años –se asombra Oliver.

- Soy joven en años, pero vieja en horas –afirmo rotunda.

&·&·&

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –gimió Antoin, empezando a comprender dónde se había metido.

- Apoyarla. Puede que ese chico sea un guaperas y le deje el corazón hecho pedazos, o puede que sea un cielo y siempre lo recuerde con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Pero pase lo que pase, que sepa que puede contar contigo.

&·&·&

- Fue entonces cuando apareció Antoin. Había compartido celda en la cárcel con mi padre. De hecho, mi padre encajó una bala que iba dirigida a él y murió. En su lecho de muerte, Antoin le juró que cuidaría de mí. Así que me buscó, me encontró, me obligó a dejar las drogas y se empeñó en que tuviera una educación. Poco a poco me fui enamorando de él.

- ¿Ya te acostabas con él?

- No, eso ha sido hace poco. Pero porque yo he querido. Él jamás me obligó a nada –me parece importante que él sepa que tengo iniciativa.

- Entonces ha estado en la cárcel, ya me parecía a mí.

- Creo que fue por un delito menor –quiero que piense que es peligroso, pero no demasiado-. De hecho, creo que era inocente, pero todas las pruebas estaban contra él. Ni si quiera le hicieron un juicio.

- Esas cosas no pasan nunca.

- ¡Qué va! Es más común de lo que crees –al decirlo pienso en Sirius, el padrino de Harry que estuvo 12 años en la cárcel por algo que no había hecho y encima le mandaron allí sin juicio. Para que luego digan que la justicia es infalible–. Que fuera culpable o inocente no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que me salvó la vida: si no fuera por él, yo no existiría. Es casi como un padre para mí.

- Un padre con el que te acuestas. En serio me cabrea que no te des cuenta de cómo se aprovecha de ti.

- Él no se aprovecha de mí. Le debo la vida –la verdad es que este Oliver es un público excelente. Se lo cree todo–. Todos los años viajamos a algún lugar. Siempre dice que somos padre e hija para que la gente nos deje en paz.

- Bueno, vivo aquí. En serio, Hermi, si algún día necesitas acudir a alguien, para hablar o para esconderte… puedes contar conmigo.

- En ese momento me acerco a él, me pongo de puntillas, le tomo de la barbilla y le doy un beso suave y torpe al principio. No tengo mucha experiencia, ninguna, de hecho. Su boca sabe tan bien.

- Hermi, Hermi… -vuelvo a la realidad donde Oliver me mira con cara de susto–. ¿Estas bien?

- Sí –un poco decepcionada de que mis paranoias nunca se hagan realidad.

- Es que has puesto una cara. ¿No te habrás fumado algo?

- No, yo nunca he… quiero decir que lo hice pero ya no volveré a hacerlo. Antoin se enfadaría. Hablando de eso, será mejor que regrese antes de que se vuelva loco de preocupación. Me voy andando –eso último lo decimos los dos a la vez y una sonrisa aparece en nuestros labios, como si compartiéramos un secreto.

Después me giro y empiezo el camino de regreso por la playa. Sin embargo, no puedo resistir la tentación, me giro y veo que él observa cómo me voy con una mirada soñadora.

¡Sí! Lo tengo en el bote.

* * *

Y se acabó por hoy.

¡Mentira!

En vista de la decisión popular, hoy también tendréis dos capítulos.

¡Disfrutadlos!


	4. Cerrando la boca a Cho

Pues aquí tenéis el segundo capi de hoy. Espero que os guste.

**Mi padre. Mi héroe. ¡Qué ligue! 4.**

**Cerrando la boca a Cho.**

Al día siguiente, o mejor dicho, a las 13:00 (hora zulú) del sábado 2 de agosto, nuestros intrépidos protagonistas, es decir, Hermione y Antoin, se levantaron muy cansados… Lo cual era perfectamente lógico y normal, teniendo en cuenta que habían estado de fiesta hasta las 4 de la mañana (hora zulú, por supuesto).

Se ducharon y bajaron a hacer un desayuno/almuerzo. Antoin entró al comedor saludando amablemente a todo el mundo, pero la gente le miraba como si fuera Hannibal Lecter y estuvieran esperando a que se diera la vuelta para llamar al FBI. Cuando llegaron a la mesa con el plato de comida (ya que era buffet libre) Antoin le dijo a su hija:

- La gente de esta isla está loca. Tendríamos que haber ido a Disneylandia.

- Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer –aseguró Hermi, aunque lo que pensaba era que iba a matar a Cho por contarle su vida a toda la isla.

Sólo faltaba que fuera a Hogwarts con la historieta. Ya podía imaginar la cara de Pansy Parkinson, su enemiga oficial, burlándose de ella en los pasillos. Aunque a lo peor en vez de eso le pedía consejos para animar su vida sexual con Malfoy. Ya se veía presentando "en tu casa o en la mía", el programa radiofónico sobre sexo de Hogwarts.

Mientras, en la mesa de la entrada, Jeff, Britnie, Joseph y Anabell no les quitaban la vista de encima:

- No puedo creer que ese hombre tenga a una chica tan joven y atractiva –se lamentaba Jeff-. ¡Qué suerte tienen los franceses!

- ¿Te lo parece? Yo lo que creo es que es una vergüenza. Fijaos cómo le quita a la pobre chica la comida del plato –decía Anabell escandalizada mientras Antoin picoteaba el pimiento de la ensalada de Hermione, al que la joven bruja era alérgica.

- Lo que pasa es evidente –alegó Britnie, que había estudiado dos meses de psicología por correspondencia y gracias a ello creía controlar más del tema que Sigmund Freud–: Hace creer a la chica que está gorda, fomentando un trastorno alimenticio que fomenta a su vez que la chica sea insegura porque sabe que si ella tomara las riendas de su comida, tomaría las riendas de su vida y le abandonaría.

- Es perverso –Joseph entorno los ojos mientras pensaba que si hubiera hecho eso con su vecina Pamela Anderson a lo mejor estaba casado con ella y no con el pestiño de Anabell.

Cuatro mesas más para el fondo, en la mesa que quedaba más cerca de los postres, la familia Dursley tampoco les quitaba la vista de encima:

- No puedo creerlo –estaba cotilleando Petunia–. De ella sí, puesto que quedo claro que era una degenerada como mi hermana, pero él parecía tan amable, tan cortés…

- Esa clase de chicas es capaz de volver loco a cualquiera –Vernon parecía hablar con conocimiento de causa, aunque luego añadió–. Bueno, a mí no, porque yo no me conformo con poco, pero en fin… Dudley, no quiero que te acerques a ella.

- Tranquilo, papi, no pienso hacerlo. –Con una vez que me transforme en canario vale, pensó el gordo muchacho.

- ¿Sabéis qué pensaba? –anunció Marge–. Que seguro que esa chica va al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables –como todos los demás no parecían saber a lo que se referían, aclaró–. La escuela del flacucho ese…

- Pues sí –Petunia palideció y dedico una mirada cargada de temor a Hermione. Sólo le faltó santiguarse–. Es peor de lo que pensaba. Dudley, no te acerques a ella, prefiero que estés con la chinita esa tan mona. Es extranjera, pero al menos no irá a escuelas raras. (NA: sin comentarios)

- Vale –se alegró Dudley: la chinita también estaba buena.

- Seguro que ese sobrino tuyo, Petunia, acaba con alguien como ella. O con alguna pelirroja de su estilo, porque esas cosas se heredan. (NB: Y que le dieran el puesto a Trelawney en vez de a esta…) (NC: Por no ser bruja. Una injusticia.)

En otra mesa más alejada, los señores Goldman a los que Dudley les vomitó encima en el avión, también comentaban la jugada:

- Para esto luchamos en una guerra –gruñía el señor Goldman–, para que estos degenerados pudieran seguir perpetrando sus maldades.

- Cariño –dijo su esposa–. Seguro que fue uno de esos Hippies.

- Seguro –había un deje de odio en la voz del señor Oldman.

&·&·&

Mi padre ignora todos esos rumores, y yo me los imagino.

Tengo que lograr que Cho cierre la boca, si no adiós a ser prefecta… En esto me fijo en que Lee está en la puerta del comedor haciéndome señas. Voy a ver qué quiere.

- Antoin, me llama mi amigo. Me voy con él un rato.

- Vale, yo volveré a la habitación que tengo que hacer una llamada.

Está un poco pesadito con el teléfono. Seguro que él y Mónica están probando lo del sexo por teléfono. ¡Serán guarros!

- Hola, Lee. ¿Pasa algo?

- Sí –contesta él. Parece bastante enfadado–. Tenemos que hablar –me toma del brazo y me lleva hasta una caseta en la playa.

¿Aquí es donde trabajas? Mola.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste a nadie de Gryffindor por lo que estabas pasando? Vale, entiendo que no se lo dijeras a Harry, bastante tiene con lo suyo. O a Ron, que es un poco inmaduro, pero a los Gemelos o a mí... Estamos aquí para ayudarte. Me duele mucho haberme enterado por Cho de lo que pasa… ¿Hermione? .¿Estás bien?

Su reacción preocupada se debe a que estoy por los suelos en pleno ataque de risa, es tan gracioso... Como si él o los gemelos fueran los más adecuados para contarles un secreto así. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, él puede ayudarme a callar a Cho.

- Todo lo que te ha contado Cho es mentira –afirmo con seguridad.

- Se lo ha inventado todo... ¿Pero por qué?

- No se lo ha invent… bueno, sí lo ha hecho. Está celosa de mí porque la otra noche Oliver bailó conmigo y pasó de ella. Esto es su venganza. Lee, tienes que ayudarme. Ella es capaz de contar todas estas historias en la escuela. Si lo hace, se acabó el ser prefecta.

- Ser prefecta es muy importante para ti.

- Llevo luchando por ello toda mi vida. Bueno, al menos los últimos cuatro años de ella.

- Te ayudaré, a fin de cuentas, tú eres de mi misma casa mientras que ella no lo es. Pero creo que te equivocas con lo de ser prefecta. La vida es muy corta, y la juventud lo es más aún. Cuando uno es viejo, si llega, se acuerda de todo lo que hizo en esa época o de las cosas que se arrepiente de no haber hecho. Por eso creo que hay que vivir cada día como si fuera él ultimo. Ya tendrás tiempo de asumir responsabilidades cuando te cases. Hasta entonces, disfruta.

- Vaya, eso me ha impresionado. Aún así no quiero que cuente esas historias sobre mí en Hogwarts. No quiero ser la Lorena Verdún de nuestra generación.

- ¿Quién es Lorena Verdún?

- No importa. Creo que lo mejor es lanzarle una _obliviate_, pero como no podemos usar magia. Tal vez Misi...

- No, es mejor usar una poción. Esta mañana he leído algo sobre una poción que hace que al ir a difundir un rumor falso sobre otra persona te olvides de lo que ibas a decir. Además, si otra persona te viene a contar algo de la persona del rumor tú no lo oyes. Me he fijado en los ingredientes y todos se pueden conseguir por aquí.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! .¿Esta mañana has estudiado?

- Claro, este año necesito sacar buena nota en los EXTASIS. Quiero ser auror, y para ello necesito buenas notas en DCAO y Pociones.

- Pues como Snape no ligue este veranito lo llevas claro. ¡Hagámoslo! –al ver que mi expresión se puede referir a otra cosa, añado–. Buscar los ingredientes y todo eso…

- ¿Qué pensabas que estaba pensando? Pillina. Es fácil de hacer, sólo nos llevará tres horas una vez que lo tengamos todo –mientras hablamos, salimos de la caseta y nos dirigimos a la casa de Lee–. Tenemos que dársela esta noche, hay una fiesta en la playa. Es su última noche y seguro que va. Lleva toda le semana tratando de ligar con Oliver pero pierde el tiempo, era muy amigo de Cedric y para él Cho es su chica. Se la pondremos con la cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿No será peligroso mezclar la poción con alcohol?

- ¡Qué va! Bueno, puede que potencie los efectos¿pero qué más da? Lo peor que puede pasar es que se olvide de lo que aprendió en 5º y tenga que repetir -al ver la cara que pongo ante la idea de aguantar a Cho un año más, aclara–. Es broma.

&·&·&

Mientras tanto, Antoin había llamado a Mónica pero no estaba, así que estaba manteniendo una conversación filosófica con su amigo el contestador:

**_- Mónica. ¿No estás? Esto es una pesadilla. Hermi me odia por la faena que le hice y la gente de la isla está loca, me miran como si me los fuera a comer o algo así. Pero lo peor es no saber dónde estamos tú y yo. Bueno, ya sé que tú estás allí y yo estoy aquí, aunque en realidad tú no estas allí sino allá, y yo sigo estando aquí… Todo esto es muy confuso. Un beso._**

Mientras, al otro lado de la línea, una mujer que estaba allí y no allá se preguntaba cómo podía estar enamorada de semejante personaje.

&·&·&

- Vamos, Hermi, que llegamos tarde –Antoin se paseaba impaciente por la terraza mientras esperaba a que su hija terminara de arreglarse para ir de nuevo a una fiesta, esta vez en la playa. Se temía que esta vez su hija llevaría un traje a lo "Yola sí que mola", es decir, un cacho de piel mal puesto o algo así.

- Ya salgo. ¡Qué prisas tienes siempre! –gritó la bruja, que de nuevo consiguió asustar a su progenitor.

Esta vez llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos y ceñidos, la famosa camiseta de un solo tirante que le prestó su madre y unas sandalias planas. El pelo lo llevaba en un recogido de pincitas que le daba un aspecto sencillo y casual... Sólo la sencillez le había llevado dos horas de pruebas y bufidos de desesperación y exasperación, no hablemos ya de la casualidad.

El maquillaje consistía en un discreto brillo de labios.

- Estás preciosa, **_ma cherie_** –Antoin le ofreció el brazo.

Ella fingió no haberlo visto y echó a andar.

&·&·&

Bueno, allá vamos.

La verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa por eso de la misión. Me siento como Sydney Bristow, la prota de "Alias".

Lee y yo hemos planeado hasta el último detalle: en cuanto Cho tenga la bebida, Lee la distrae y yo le pongo la poción en el vaso. Por suerte, la poción es insípida, inodora e incolora, porque si no…

¿Sencillo?

Pues nos había llevado toda una tarde de meditación trascendental llegar a esa idea.

Las otras eran horribles: inyectar la poción a una avispa para que al picarle se la pasara al picado; regalar bebida con poción en la playa; enrollarnos con ella y metérsela con la lengua (esta última es de Lee, y creo que es un poco complicada) y muchas más, aún más estúpidas.

Además, es fundamental que sólo Cho tome la poción para que el Ministerio de Magia no se ponga a investigar.

Lee me ha contado que hace poco unos graciosos (sospecho que él y los gemelos) soltaron un elixir que habían inventado en el agua de un campamento muggle.

Resultado: las autoridades sanitarias declararon que era un brote de legionela atípica. ¡Y tan atípica! No es típico que con la legionela acabes con la piel a cuadros escoceses… El Ministerio busca a los culpables y como los encuentre se les caerá el pelo.

Por eso, según Lee, nuestro plan requiere tres cosas: precisión, precisión y precisión. Pero yo creo que eso no son tres cosas, sino una sola repetida tres veces. (NB: jajajajajajaja)

Por fin estoy en la fiesta. Me alegro de haber traído estos zapatos, con los otros ya me habría dado algo.

Aunque parecía mucho más alta. En cuanto llegamos, Misi pilla a Antoin por banda y se van a bailar.

Yo localizo a Cho y empiezo a tomar posiciones con disimulo. Con imperfecta coordinación, Lee hace lo mismo.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que Cho no lleva bebida. No pasa nada.

Plan B.

Le hago la señal a Lee (me chupo el pulgar) para que lo ponga en marcha. Él, a su vez, le hace una señal al camarero (se mete el meñique en la nariz), que se dirige hacia el objetivo con un vaso de cerveza.

- ¿Es usted la señorita Chang? –le pregunta.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Le traigo esto de un admirador secreto. Va con dedicatoria: "para la más estrellosa estrella de esta estrellada noche" – ¿He oído bien? Esa dedicatoria es lo peor que he oído nunca. Y eso que un albañil una vez me comparó, a modo de piropo, con un bocadillo de morcilla

- Es preciosa –con que poco se conforman algunas.

Cho empieza a beber. Bien. Fase 2. Lee entra en escena.

- Hola, Cho. Estoy preocupado, hoy no me has llamado payaso. ¿Qué pasa, ya no me amas?

- Lárgate imbécil. ¿No ves que tengo un admirador secreto? Si te ve aquí no vendrá.

¿Qué te hace creer que no soy yo?

- Tú no escribes tan bien.

Mientras hablan, yo me subo a una roca y finjo bailar.

Al igual que Sydney, yo también tengo a un loco que me hace inventos para facilitar mi trabajo. Mejor dicho dos: los gemelos Weasley.

El invento en "fase experimental" que le han dejado a Lee es una especie de cerbatana mágica. Una cerbatana sirve para lanzar bolas de papel o lo que sea. La magia viene en que no tienes que apuntar. Tú te concentras en tu objetivo y aunque estés apuntando a la dirección contraria el proyectil va directo al objetivo. Al menos esa es la teoría. Veamos si funciona.

Uno de los problemas que se nos presentó es cómo poner la poción en la cerbatana. Ya os digo que está hecha para lanzar sólidos. La solución era simple: la congelamos en forma de bolita. La forma se la debo a Misi. Le dije que, según mi horóscopo keniano, eso me daría suerte en el amor… y se lo tragó.

Todo listo. Vamos allá.

Vaso en mano de Cho…

Vaso en mano de Cho…

Vaso en mano de Cho…

Pongo el hielo en la cerbatana…

Vaso en mano de Cho…

Tomo aire…

Vaso en mano de Cho…

Apunto, o algo así…

Vaso en mano de Cho…

¡Disparo!

Y…

¡Acierto!

Eso que en el último momento me he descentrado un poco porque me ha parecido ver a Oliver.

Bueno ya van 2 bolitas. Sólo faltan 19.

Han pasado 5 minutos y ya he lanzado la última bola. No he fallado ni una, y eso que soy malísima. Por eso no juego al Quidditch, podría terminar matando a alguien del público.

Mm. Idea interesante para matar a cierto rubito prepotente. Si es un accidente no te mandan a Azkaban.

Les haré un pedido a los gemelos.

- Hola, Hermi.

- Hola, Oliver –sí es él. Lleva unas bermudas que dejan al descubierto sus perfectas piernas y una camisa playera desabrochada. ¿Se puede ser más guapo? Yo creo que no. Bueno, tal vez con ojos verdes. O azules... ¿Pero qué deliro?. ¡Maldito subconsciente!–. No te he visto en todo el día. ¿Dónde andabas?

- En casa, ayudando a mis padres. ¿Has visto a Cho? Tengo que hablar con ella.

- Esta allí –pues... ¡Hala! Vete con ella y no vuelvas. Me largo ofendida.

Veo cómo se acerca a ella. Lo malo es que me he cambiado de sitio y desde aquí no puedo oír lo que dicen.

Tengo que aprender a leer los labios, es algo tan práctico. Sobre todo para estas cosas...

Ella se acerca a él y le susurra al oído, a pesar de que no es necesario porque la música no está tan alta. Él niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

Quiero hacer constar que no los estoy espiando, no, no. Tampoco es cotilleo. Simplemente me intereso por lo que puedan estar diciendo.

Ahora van hacia la pista de baile.

Justo ahora ponen "Aprendiz", de Alejandro Sanz. ¡Joder! Toda la noche poniendo horteradas de Julio Iglesias y ahora ponen la romántica.

Cuando la abraza para bailar, Oliver me lanza una mirada desafiante. Yo sonrío y recojo el guante.

Me lanzo a la pista de baile donde Misi atenaza a Antoin.

- ¿Puedo? –me meto entre los dos para bailar con él.

- Pero sólo un ratito –Misi se va de la pista de baile a ritmo de salsa (fuera de lugar totalmente). Antoin y yo nos ponemos a bailar.

- Tenías razón, Hermi.

- Por supuesto –Oliver aprieta un poco más a Cho. ¿Tengo razón?– ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre Misi, no es tan mala –los dos sonreímos. Yo por acto reflejo.

Observo el efecto que esto causa en Oliver. Frunce el entrecejo un segundo, luego se relaja y se inclina sobre el cuello de Cho. Empieza a besuquearle el cuello sin dejar de mirarme.

En respuesta, yo me cuelgo del cuello de Antoin y apoyo la cabeza mimosa en su pecho.

Entonces, Cho entra en el juego (aunque no creo que sea consciente de que ella no es uno de los jugadores) mordiéndole en la oreja. Él vuelve a sonreír.

Yo me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso a Antoin en la mejilla.

Entonces ellos empiezan a morrearse.

Durante un momento, me quedo helada. Pero luego suelto a Antoin y salgo corriendo a la arena, lejos de las luces. Es un problema, porque la luna está casi llena, pero finalmente encuentro un escondite y me derrumbo llorando allí.

- Hermione –oigo una voz suave a mis espaldas. Si es él para disculparse va listo. La bofetada que le di a Malfoy en tercero va a ser una caricia comparada con la que le voy a sacudir a él.

Me giro dispuesta a golpear, pero él lo esquiva. Y menos mal, porque no es Oliver sino Lee.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto.

- Sólo quería ver si estás bien. ¿Lo estás?

- Sí… Bien jodida. Pero contenta.

- Eso está bien. Es importante no perder el sentido del humor –me ofrece un pañuelo.

- Silencio. Durante un momento cada uno permanece sumido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, Lee lo rompe pillándome totalmente desprevenida.

- Me mentiste –¿Pero qué dice? Yo jamás en mi vida le he mentido. Pero antes de poder replicar, él me pone el dedo en los labios y prosigue–, dijiste que Cho se había inventado toda la historia, pero no es cierto. Ella te la oyó a ti y se limitó a difundirla. Mi teoría es que querías impresionar a Oliver pero ahora se te ha ido un poco de las manos. Mi única duda es¿lo sabe tu padre? Cierra la boca, que te va a entrar una mosca.

- Es que me has dejado alucinada. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Después de los legendarios Merodeadores, los gemelos y yo somos los mayores liantes de Hogwarts. En el noble arte de mentir tú no tienes nada que enseñarme. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

- Porque la respuesta es obvia, no.

- Deberías contárselo.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Me mataría. Si tu hija le hubiera contado a todo el mundo que eres su amante y no su padre. ¿Qué harías?

- Al principio me enfadaría, pero luego la ayudaría. Los padres son así. Al final no hay nada que no hagan por sus hijos. No llores, preciosa. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que no sé por qué ha tenido que besarla –estoy hecha un mar de lágrimas. Me inclino sobre el pecho de Lee. Él se sorprende un poco, pero luego me abraza.

&·&·&

Antoin, acompañado por la incansable Misi, buscaba a Hermione por la playa. Se habían quedado muy preocupados por la forma en que salió corriendo. Entonces Misi la vio:

- Mira, esta allí. Espera… no. No es ella –en el último segundo, Misi vio que la adolescente estaba con un chico y decidió ahorrarle la escena.

- Pero era tarde: Antoin ya la había visto.

- Otra vez ese… cantante –léase "cantante" como si fuera el peor insulto del mundo. (Como Snape cuando pronuncia Potter)–. Le voy a arrancar los rizos a golpes.

- No, no vas a hacerlo –Misi se interpuso entre el furioso hombre y los jóvenes.

- ¡SÍ QUE VOY A HACERLO! –Antoin se remangó la camisa.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no. Piensas que vuestra relación va mal. Hazlo y ella ni te mirara a la cara.

- Pero…

- Ni peros ni peras. Vamos a la fiesta, te invito a tomar algo.

- Vale –accedió Antoin. Sin embargo, se fue haciendo pucheritos, como un niño al que se le niega un capricho sin importancia.

&·&·&

Mientras, en la arena Lee estaba al borde de la catarsis nerviosa.

Por un lado, consolar chicas que sufrían por un hombre no estaba entre sus especialidades, que se reducían a burlar las normas del colegio y a la narración "neutral" de partidos de Quidditch.

Por otro, la chica en cuestión, que se aferraba a él como si fuera lo único que le impedía ahogarse, era la misma que le había empezado a gustar desde que la vio del brazo de Krum en el baile. Hasta ese momento, sólo había sido la amiga del hermano de sus amigos, pero esa noche le pareció una diosa de la belleza.

A los pocos meses, Rita escribió el artículo que la hacía parecer una devoradora de hombres, lo que hizo que le gustara más.

Al igual que descubrir la historia que se había inventado. Le gustaban las mujeres con iniciativa y estaba claro que Hermione la tenía en cantidades astronómicas.

Lo que no le gustaba era verla tan desanimada. Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera animarla.

Entonces se le encendió la bombillita.

- Hermi –al ver que ella no contestaba, decidió seguir–¿recuerdas que me preguntaste si había efectos secundarios al mezclar la poción con alcohol?

- Sí –dijo la chica preguntándose adónde quería llegar Lee–. Por eso la mezclamos con Cocacola.

- Pues resulta que, según el libro de Pociones, uno de los conservantes hace que, al combinarse con nuestra poción, la persona que la ha tomado provoque alucinaciones a las personas que huelen su aliento. Concretamente, ellos creen que están con la persona que quieren. Así que... –pero no pudo continuar, Hermione captó lo que quería decir y le abrazó, pero esta vez de alegría.

Cuando se apartó un poco, quedando a la vista de él, volvía a ser la chica lanzada que tanto le gustaba: con los ojos brillantes, las pestañas largas, el pelo suelto (el moño se había deshecho), los labios carnosos, las mejillas un poco ruborizadas… (NA: cortesía de L'Oreal, porque ella lo vale).

Lee se alejó un poco de ella. No quería decir alguna estupidez como "te quiero" o algo peor.

- Te ayudaré con lo de Oliver y tu padre.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, intrigada.

- Porque soy un romántico –Hermione sonrió, dando a entender que no se lo creía del todo.

- Eres el mejor.

- Lo sé.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- No eres tan buen mentiroso como tú te crees –en los labios de ella había una sonrisa, esta vez misteriosa.

Lee se preguntó cuál de sus secretos había descubierto.

* * *

Y la trama se complica...

Y para la semana que viene, veremos si Hermione logra salir airosa de este caos que ella misma ha montado y de paso trataremos de evitar que quemen a Antoin por corruptor de menores.

Serán dos capis o uno, dependiendo de mi humor... y ya sabéis que mi humor es directamente proporcional a la proporción número de RR/Hits, así que aplicaros muchachas/os.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela. Musa de Mika Granger.


	5. La gente de esta isla está loca

Hola, hola. Volvemos con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia de humor... Sí, esta vez sólo con uno, pero si aún tenéis más ganas de leer, pasaros por mi mini fict "el primer beso", y de paso me dejáis RR.

Y hablando de RR, ahora mismo contestó a los que me habéis dejado hasta ahora.

AnnaTB. Ay, no, Oliver no es cateto, sólo ingenuo e inocente... Aunque Lee también es una ricura de chaval. A Cho no la voy a defender, porque no tiene defensa: es torpe la chica y no hay más. Estoy animada, pasa que de momento, esta semana prefiero subir uno. Besos.

Caperucita Roja. Siento darte la mala noticia, pero Draco de cuerpo presente (y atractivísimo) no sale en este fict. Otra que se decanta por Lee, no vale, tiene que haber alguien que apoye a Oliver. ¡Yo también soy Escorpio¿De que día? Yo del 18. Besazos de mi tarta de tiramisú.

PadmaPatilNaberrie. ¿Qué tal la nariz, preciosa? Espero que ya no este tan amarilla. Gracias por felicitarme, preciosa. Muakis de mi tarta de tiramisú.

Gerulita Evans. Es que Oliver es una persona ingenua e inocente, y Hermione una mentirosa profesional. Mala combinación, aunque no para ella, claro. Besos.

Dark-Tsubasa. Pues sí, chica, yo también me pasaba los capis de JAG preguntándome a que venía lo de la hora zulú, pero sigo sin averiguarlo y con ganas de escribirlo. Oye, que esta vez la que ha liado las cosas es Hermione, ella solita sin mi ayuda. La culpa es de Ron y Harry, la dejan sola y la niña se nos revoluciona. Chaos.

Jamesandmolly. La verdad es que no sé si has visto la película, es la típica que ponen en las tardes tontas de fin de semana, lo más seguro que si y no te acuerdes. Uf, y lo que me queda con la firma, me aumenta por segundos. Bye.

Hermiwg. Me encanta que te encante.

Marghi. Déjate las uñas un rato, que ya te he dado dos capis de dos cosas distintas este fin de semana. Veo que tu firma aumenta, cuidado que la mía empezó canija y no veas que hermosa y fuerte esta ahora. Muaks.

Ginny84. Gracias, sufrida beta mía. Eres la mejor. Besos de mi tarta de tiramisú. (Es que aún hay mucha, y hay que gastarla.)

Mangalina-Li. De momento capis de este tendréis, porque ya esta escrito. El de PAAA, ya tengo cinco hojas del nuevo capi, es un avance... Pero está costando. Gracias por tus ánimos.

Kairi Akade. Ya ves la Hermione, con lo lista que es y no se da cuenta del bombón que tiene al lado... Aunque es normal que Oliver la tenga enamorada. El que es victima inocente es sin duda alguna Antoin, que no se entera de nada y todo el mundo le tiene por pervertido. Besotes.

Moniii. Sí, tienes razón, esta basado en esa película de Gerard Depardie, ya lo advertí en el primer capítulo, pero supongo que en ese momento no caíste. ¡Qué crueles sois todas con Oliver! Dadle una oportunidad al chico.

Bars-9. Gracias, guapa. Tienes razón estas cosas siempre animan. Besines de tiramisú.

MaDe. De verdad que Antoin me da mucha pena. Si se decide a matar a su hija, nadie se lo criticaría. Bueno, igual el resto de la isla sí, pero nosotras que sabemos la verdad, no. No sé como, pero en todas mis historias término metiendo un triángulo... En fin, ya veremos que pasa con Lee/Hermione/Oliver. Muchos besos.

Iraty Rowling. No me acuerdo la edad que tenía, como veinte o veintiuno. De todas maneras, esta retocadísimo. Antes de subirlo lo arreglo un poco, tengo a Ginny84 de beta, pobrecita mía. Mira, una que quiere que Hermione termine con Oliver, para quedarte tu con Lee, pero algo es algo. Ira, cielo, si Antoin entendiera a las mujeres, no estaría como esta con Mónica. Besito de tiramisú.

Tania Stratman. Mm. La verdad es que no sé de qué chantaje hablas... Bueno, de todas maneras me alegro de haber logrado que vuelvas a escribirme. No sé, me suena tu nick de los últimos capis de La Profecía. Si que Hermione está graciosa, pero vaya peligro que tiene la niña. Un beso.

**Mi padre. Mi héroe. ¡Qué ligue! 5**

**La gente de esta isla está loca.**

Es domingo por la mañana. Estoy de muy buen humor. Tanto es así que estoy en la ducha cantando una canción de los BSB, y eso que no me gustan nada.

¿Por qué no voy a ser feliz? La vida es bella. Sobre todo porque en estos momentos, Cho está tomando un traslador hacia Londres. Con suerte se equivocarán y la dejarán caer encima del cráter del Etna. O tal vez en esas islas griegas donde hace poco hubo un terremoto. Sí, chicas/os, la vida es bella.

Sin embargo, la belleza del día es nublada cuando Antoin se levanta del sofá anunciando que Misi le ha recomendado un deporte fascinante, el SWEPAC, y que va a ir a practicarlo esta misma mañana.

A mí casi me da algo con este anuncio. Trato de disuadirlo, pero nooo, el señorito ya ha tomado su decisión y no escucha a nadie. De verdad, odio a la gente tan cabezota. (NA: y el carbón le llamó negra a la sartén).

Os estaréis preguntando qué es el SWEPAC. Es un deporte acuático. Concretamente es la versión mágica del esquí acuático.

Se sustituyen los esquíes por una escoba en la que el estúpido de turno trata de mantenerse en pie. La escoba lleva un encantamiento para que los pies se queden pegados a ella y no se despegan hasta que para la lancha. Otra variación es que la escoba tiene personalidad, lo cual implica que se comporta como un caballo desbocado cuando está tranquila. Cuando le caes mal es como un Colacuerno húngaro cabreado. Muy cabreado.

Hay una especie de leyenda urbana en mi escuela sobre un chico que practicó este deporte y al que la escoba "decidió" que iba a tirar como fuera.

En cuanto se puso en marcha la lancha, la escoba subió todo lo que permitía la cuerda de seguridad (15 metros) y se puso a girar en plan hélice a 1000 revoluciones por minuto, como las sillas voladoras, pero a lo bestia.

Puede que el chico se asustara, tal vez fue una de esas cosas que te manda el instinto en caso de extremo peligro o simplemente era un estúpido total (dado que se dice que es primo de Goyle, yo me decanto por esta última), el caso es que nuestro intrépido personaje tuvo la feliz idea de cortar la cuerda de seguridad que le unía a la lancha. Fue una caída libre de 15 metros de cabeza contra un mar poco profundo.

Actualmente está en San Mungo, no tiene dientes y es incapaz de recordar su propio nombre. La buena noticia es que es físicamente incapaz de procrear, así que su estupidez congénita no pasará a la siguiente generación.

Comprenderéis que no quiera ver a Antoin practicando este deporte, soy demasiado mayor para ser huérfana. Además, como uno de mis amigos ya lo es, no quedaría original...

Espera, acabo de recordar que Lee trabaja en la escuela de SWEPAC. Por lo menos él procurará que la escoba se porte bien.

&·&·&

Mientras, en la escuela de SWEPAC, Lee se disponía a interrogar a Oliver.

- Hola, Oli. ¿Ya se ha ido a Cho?

- Sí –el rubio lanzó un suspiro de alivio–. Estaba más pesadita...

- Pues no te caía tan pesada cuando anoche comprobaste el pH de su estómago con la lengua. ¿Lo tiene muy ácido?

- Vamos, no se la metí tan al fondo. La lengua, claro.

- ¿Qué piensas que estaba pensando? No seas malo y cuéntame qué te pasó. Lo de anoche no era tu estilo.

- Bueno, Cho estaba muy rara. Parecía borracha en plan "te quiero mucho, vamos a enrollarnos" –eso debe de ser por la poción, que cuando actúa parece un pedo, pensó Lee–. Además, quería ver la reacción de cierta chica... Pero la que quiso comprobar el pH estomacal fue Cho, yo sólo la dejé.

- Esa "cierta chica". ¿Llevaba vaqueros?

- Puede ser.

- ¿Camiseta negra de un sólo tirante?

- Tal vez.

- ¿Cuerpo esbelto pero curvoso?

- Desde luego.

- ¿Es la amante de un hombre maduro? –En este momento, la sonrisa de Oli se convirtió en una mueca amenazante.

- No me lo recuerdes, cada vez que pienso en esa pobre chica con ese vejestorio tengo naúseas. Me dan unas ganas inmensas de golpear a ese hombre –Lee estaba impresionado, la única persona a la que Oli odiaba hasta el punto de querer golpearlo era Marcus Flint, y con razón: el muy capullo le lanzó la Bludger a… una zona bastante delicada.

La nuca. A ver qué pensábamos...

- Creo que estás celoso –Lee sonreía con diversión, su chica estaba muy solicitada. Lejos de estar celoso, sentía que Hermione era realmente especial.

- No son celos. Esa chica es de nuestra casa, una hermana. A las hermanas hay que protegerlas de esos... cerdos asaltacunas.

- ¡HOLA! –la voz de un cliente les sacó de su discusión.

- Hablando del ruin de las Bahamas –dijo Lee al ver que se trataba de Antoin y Hermione. Su chica llevaba un bikini rojo con pareo a juego. El color de Gryffindor le quedaba genial.

- ¿Qué quiere? –Oliver se comportaba muy borde para estar tratando con un posible cliente.

- Pues me han hablado de este deporte y quiero probar.

En ese instante, una sonrisa maligna apareció en el rostro de Oliver. Aquella era su oportunidad de darle una lección a ese malnacido.

- Por supuesto, señor… yo mismo llevaré la lancha.

- No –Hermione había visto la sonrisa de Oliver e inmediatamente captó lo que estaba pensando… Y no le gustó nada–, creo que es mejor que lo hagas tú, Lee. Si no te importa.

Lee estaba apunto de replicar que por ella iría hasta el infinito, y si se lo pedía con ese tono, hasta el más allá, pero Oliver y Antoin se le adelantaron.

- Lee no puede, tiene que ir a estudiar.

- Hermi, cariño, no te preocupes. Si te quedas más tranquila puedes venir en la lancha. ¿No hay problema?

- Ninguno.

- Pero yo creo...

- Tranquila, preciosa. Luego nos vemos –Lee le dio un beso en la mejilla y en el oído le musitó–. Oliver es un profesional, no pasará nada.

- Espero que tengas razón –contestó ella en un susurro–. Sí, luego nos vemos –como despedida le obsequió con una sonrisa de esas que hacen que fallen las rodillas. Dicha sonrisa le valió ser fulminado por un Antoin cada vez más mosqueado y un Oliver que no sabía que fueran tan amigos.

Cuando se fue Lee, Oliver le dijo a Antoin que se fuera preparando mientras que él iba a por la escoba.

Se dirigió al personalizador de escobas. Era una especie de programa informático que hacía que la escoba se comportara de una forma determinada. Había 7 niveles:

1 – Soy una escoba muy bueeeena.

2 – Soy una escoba buena

3 – Intentaré ser buena, pero no prometo nada.

4 - ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

5 – ¿Realmente sabes lo que haces?

6 – Definitivamente no sabes lo que haces.

7 – De acuerdo, haré que parezca un accidente.

Oliver lo puso a 6´5 y se dirigió a la playa, donde Antoin esperaba la escoba y Hermione estaba mordiéndose las uñas en la lancha.

Antoin llevaba puesto el salvavidas suizo, especialmente diseñado para este deporte, que contenía: paracaídas, flotador, hélice, paraguas, comida energética, casco y compresas con alas.

La única explicación para esto último era que el mago que lo inventó no tenía ni idea de nada pero oyó la palabra alas y empezó a desvariar.

Oliver montó en la lancha y vio a Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

Yo también me alegro de verte.

- Por favor, no seas muy duro con él –el tono era de auténtica preocupación, tanto que a él le atacaron de nuevo los celos.

- Seré más blando con él de lo que se merece –antes de que ella pudiera replicar, arrancó la lancha y la puso a 250 kilómetros por hora.

En cuanto arrancó, la escoba se puso a hacer de las suyas, es decir, nada más arrancar hizo siete looping consecutivos hacia delante y luego hizo otros siete hacia atrás (para compensar). El pobre Antoin gritaba suplicando que pararan la lancha pero ellos no le oían porque estaban ocupados gritándose mutuamente.

Entonces, Oliver enfiló la lancha por un canal y la escoba tuvo una feliz idea: empezó a hacer movimientos laterales a lo ancho del canal a gran velocidad, (NA¿habéís montado alguna vez en el barco pirata? Es como un columpio pero a lo bestia. Pues igual, pero lateral). (NB: Sí, lo mejor es la jaula, ahí vuelas) Nuestro intrépido héroe estaba a punto de vomitar hasta las uñas de los pies.

Mientras, Hermione y Oliver seguían con su discusión.

- No entiendo qué haces con él. Eres una chica joven, inteligente y guapa, podrías tener a quien quisieras. Supongo que es que le tienes miedo.

- Perdona, guapito de cara, yo sólo le tengo miedo a una persona y esa persona no es ni tú ni él.

- Eres una cabezota, yo sólo te quiero ayudar.

- Pues no me será de ninguna ayuda que lo mates, así que para la maldita lancha.

- Vale –y frenó en seco la lancha. Habían salido a mar abierto.

Tan absortos estaban consigo mismos que no vieron a Antoin pasar volando por encima de ellos, gritando "voy a morir".

- ¿Contenta?

- Sí. ¿No lo ves? Me refería a que pararas en tierra firme, no en medio del mar.

Tampoco ahora vieron a Antoin pasar volando por encima de ellos de vuelta a la parte trasera de la lancha.

- Estás tan ciega que no ves que él se merece lo peor.

- Tú no eres nadie para decir lo que él se merece. Te aseguro que no soy ninguna damisela en apuros que necesita tu ayuda. Vete a ayudar a Cho, aunque es obvio que no necesita la ayuda de nadie para olvidar a Cedric.

- No la metas en esto, tú no sabes lo mal que lo está pasando.

Entre tanto, la escoba estaba haciendo algo raro: Estaba quieta. Pero no quieta debajo del agua o en lo más alto que permita la cuerda boca abajo.

No.

Estaba quieta en superficie, lo que tenía a Antoin muy mosqueado. Aunque pronto vio la razón: era el barco Princesa del Caribe, que salía del puerto y que estaba a punto de pasar por encima de él.

- Sí, lo estaba pasando fatal anoche en la fiesta cuando te mordía en la oreja. A lo mejor lo pasó peor luego en la intimidad. ¿Me perdí algo emocionante?

- Lo mismo que yo cuando te fuiste con Antoin a la habitación. Tal vez algo francés.

- Vete a la mierda. No eres más que un crío –la joven empujó la palanca hasta el fondo. Justo a tiempo. 30 segundos más tarde y hubiera heredado un estupendo ático en el barrio bohemio de París. Aunque primero hubiera tenido que buscar pedacitos de Antoin por todo el Caribe.

Finalmente, llegaron a la orilla, vivos y enteros, aunque la escoba quería despedirse como se merecía, así que salió disparada por encima de la lancha haciendo que Antoin chocara de cabeza con lo alto de una palmera. Luego fue resbalando por el tronco, abrazado a ella con brazos y piernas como si fuera un Koala, para finalmente caer de culo al suelo. Entonces, Antoin se puso de rodillas y besó la tierra, ya que había llegado a dudar volver a pisarla. En cuanto se calmó estuvo a punto de ir a matar a Oliver, pero Hermione se lo impidió. Lo agarró del brazo y le obligó a dirigirse hacia la habitación.

- Ya te dije que no era buena idea, pero como nunca me haces caso.

- Vale, tenías razón. Y eso que ese chico parecía más formal que Liberto. Mira esa pobre niña.

En la playa estaba una niña de ricitos rubios llorando porque había perdido su pelota.

- Tranquila, preciosa. Yo te ayudo.

- ¡APÁRTESE DE ELLA! –la madre apareció haciendo una imitación perfecta de Belén Esteban en plan "No sin mi hija".

- Pero yo sólo quería…

Ya sé lo que quería. Vergüenza debería darle. Cada vez las busca más jóvenes.

- ¿Pero qué dice? .¡La gente de esta isla está loca! –y se fue siguiendo a su hija, que había seguido hacia delante.

&·&·&

Antoin se levantó el lunes con todos los huesos del cuerpo doloridos, normal, teniendo en cuenta la paliza que le había dado aquella escoba asesina. Si a eso añadimos que llevaba cuatro días durmiendo en aquella mierda de sofá, estaba claro que su columna vertebral parecía una zeta.

Para animarse decidió llamar a Mónica. Le saltó el contestador, pero como estaba un poco desesperado empezó a hablar con él como si fuera un ser humano:

**_- Hola, contestador de Mónica, he pasado unos días horribles. Ayer casi me mato, Hermione me llama Antoin, hay una loca peliteñida que no para de acosarme, la gente de la isla me trata como si fuera Hannibal el Caníbal, me he quemado y las zapatillas me han hecho ampollas. Bueno, saluda a tu dueña si la ves._**

La dueña del contestador estaba tumbada en la cama viendo unas películas que había alquilado: "Thelma & Louis", "Sólo ellas, los chicos a un lado", "Los ángeles de Charlie", "Alien" y "Leyendas de pasión"...

Esa última no pegaba, pero Brad Pitt es Brad Pitt.

Cuando colgó, Antoin estaba algo confuso respecto al comportamiento de Mónica. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba enviando un mensaje en código femenino y que el motivo de su enfado era que él no era capaz de descifrarlo. Necesitaba un decodificador. Decidido, salió a buscar a Misi.

A la hora de la cena Antoin estaba frustrado. Se había pasado todo el día buscando a Misi y no la había encontrado, lo cual era irónico, teniendo en cuenta que casi todo el tiempo se lo había pasado tratando, sin éxito, de evitarla.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –Hermione distrajo sus pensamientos con esta pregunta. No era que le interesara realmente, pero se sentía algo culpable por el susto del SWEPAC y le preocupaba que le hubieran quedado secuelas.

- No. Bueno, sí, pero… Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme.

- Lo intentaré –dijo la chica con evidente desgana.

- Porque tú eres una mujer. Bueno, casi. O tal vez no. ¿Lo eres?

- Antoin,. ¿qué me preguntas: si tengo menstruaciones o si ya he mantenido relaciones sexuales? –la frase fue dicha con un volumen normal, o sea, lo bastante alto para que sus vecinos de mesa, los Dursley, lo oyeran.

Resultado: Vernon sacó la sopa por la nariz, Dudley se atragantó, Petunia se tiró el té por encima y Marge se cayó de la silla.

- No, ninguna de las dos cosas. Prefiero no saberlo... Es sobre Mónica. Tuvimos una pelea muy gorda antes de ir a buscarte y ahora no me habla. Creo que trata de mandarme un mensaje, pero no sé que es.

- Quiere casarse contigo –la voz de Hermione era tan fría como el hielo, no parecía de ella.

- No quiere casarse… sí, quiere casarse, debí darme cuenta. Pero yo aún soy muy joven para comprometerme. (NA¿joven? Sin comentarios)

- Pero te casarás con ella –repitió Hermione en tono más gélido que antes.

- Bueno, aún no se lo he pedido. **_Cariño_**, tienes mala cara.

- Estoy cansada. He estado todo el día haciendo el loco con Lee –la chica tenía la vista fija en el plato, por eso no vio la cara asesina de su padre al nombrar a Lee–. Me voy a descansar.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, termina de cenar. Buenas noches –con un movimiento elegante y ágil, la joven bruja se levantó de la sala y abandonó el comedor.

&·&·&

Pero no voy hacia la habitación, sino que ando sin rumbo fijo por la playa.

Comprender que Antoin esta prácticamente camino del altar ha desatado una tormenta de emociones que jamás pensé experimentar.

Por un lado, está la típica emoción de hija de un hogar roto que sueña que sus padres vuelvan a unirse. Con la boda de Helena y Paris el objetivo era bastante improbable, pero con la de Mónica y Antoin será casi imposible. Siempre he sabido que a mi padre le costaría casarse, pero que cuando se decidiera a ello sería para siempre.

Pero no es el tema que más me asusta. Lo que más miedo me da es el tema "hijos".

Paris es estéril y mi madre dice que conmigo ya tiene bastante (quiero pensar que es un piropo).

Desconozco la opinión de Antoin sobre el tema, pero sí sé la de Mónica: quiere tener hijos. Se casarán, tendrán un montón de niños y Antoin pasará de la bastarda que tuvo cuando era demasiado joven e idiota para usar preservativo.

- ¿Hermione? –me giro y veo a Oliver, pero estoy tan agobiada que ni si quiera soy capaz de ofrecerle mi sonrisa más irresistible. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? No voy a permitir que esto me arruine las vacaciones, el destino ha puesto a Oliver en mi camino y no voy a devolvérselo tan pronto.

- Hola, Oliver –ahí está mi súper sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Es que me he peleado con Antoin. Como una vez dijiste que si necesitaba hablar contara contigo… Pues bien, necesito hablar.

- Vamos a mi casa.

- Entramos en la casa.

- Bien. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

- Para ser sincera, no quiero hablar del tema.

Veo que él sacude la cabeza incrédulo mientras dice "mujeres", pero creo notar cierta nota de ternura en su voz. Hermi, cariño, tienes que dejarte de todas esas fantasías. Para empezar, dile la verdad.

- Oliver.

- ¿Sí? –el chico está preparando unas Coca Colas con mora. Allá voy. Seré 100 por cien sincera.

- Antoin quiere que tengamos un hijo –mientras oigo cómo a Oliver tira la botella al suelo, empiezo a preocuparme. Esto de mentir es adictivo.

&·&·&

Entre tanto, Antoin también estaba empezando a preocuparse, había llegado a la habitación y Hermione no estaba.

Ya se había planteado avisar a todas las autoridades en la búsqueda de desaparecidos: FBI y CIA (aunque últimamente no eran capaces de encontrar a nadie); Paco Lobatón… primero habría que encontrarle a él; Isabel Gemio no, porque antes tenía que recibir la carta; los de CSI, pero esos sólo encuentran asesino, el equipo de "Sin Rastro"...

Entonces se acordó de que en la cena había mencionado a ese amigo suyo de la escuela. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Era el nombre de una marca de vaqueros que empezaba por L.

¿Liberto? No.

¿Lois? Tampoco.

¿Levis? Eso era, Levis. (NB: Joé, sí que hay marcas de vaqueros con L)

Ahora sí que le iba a arrancar las rastas a ese pervertido.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a información de la isla.

- ¿Síiii? –la voz que contestó correspondía a una señorita de 40 y tantos, mascando chicle y bastante molesta por aquella interrupción en la difícil tarea de pintarse las uñas.

- Necesito una dirección.

- Nombre y apellidos de la persona que busca.

- Levis... – ¿Apellido? Era el nombre de un río. ¿Rhin? No. ¿Tajo? Tampoco. ¿Hudson? Si eso es– Hudson, Levis Hudson.

- Aquí está. Tome nota.

30 minutos más tarde, Antoin estaba en la puerta de una residencia barata de cinco plantas. La eficaz telefonista le había dado la dirección pero no el número de habitación. El recepcionista estaba en pleno coma etílico y no había manera de despertarle, además de que esperar que esa ballena apestosa hubiera hecho algo parecido a un registro era como pretender que Ben Affleck sea un buen actor.

- ¡Chicos! –Antoin llamó a unos chicos estilo Bob Marley que pasaban por allí y que se acercaron a él un poco asustados: Habían oído que en la cárcel se bañaba en gasolina y se ponía a encender cerillas. Así había quitado de en medio al anterior amante de su joven pareja–. ¿Sabéis dónde vive Levis Hudson?

- Sí –al ver que no los buscaba a ellos, se relajaron un poco–. Vive en la habitación 17, pero ahora está con una tía buena, no le moleste.

- ¿Tía buena? No será mi hija.

- ¿Usted tiene una hija?

- Claro, la chica que va conmigo.

- Por supuesto –replicaron irónicos. Viendo que no le iban a decir nada más (obviamente estaban emporrados) fue a la habitación 17. Estaba al final del pasillo, enfrente de la 18.

Llamó a la puerta. Para ser sincero, no se fijó mucho en el chico antes de empujarlo contra la pared, sólo vio que estaba en calzoncillos y que tenía un condón en la mano. También se fijó en la chica con pelo de color nuez que tapaba su desnudez con la sábana.

- Vamos, Hermione, nos vamos a casa –la agarró del brazo y al voltearla vio que no era su hija–. Tú no eres Hermione.

No, me llamo Candy. Jiji –la tal Candy tenía dos neuronas unidas por hilo dental.

- ¿Señor Antoin? –una voz familiar venía del otro lado del pasillo. Antoin se volvió y vio que el amigo de Hermione estaba en la 18. Había salido fuera al oír el escándalo–. Vaya, siento la interrupción. Me voy y seguid a lo vuestro –¡Qué palo!

- Antes de nada. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Antoin entró en la habitación de Lee.

- Lee Jordan –bueno, en lo del vaquero y el río había acertado.

- ¿Has visto a mi hija?

- Sí, antes de cenar, me ha recomendado un libro para Pociones. Es que nuestro profesor es lo peor... Desde entonces, nada.

- ¿No sabes dónde puede estar?

- Tal vez en casa de Oliver.

- ¿Quién es Oliver?

- El que le dio la vuelta en la lancha... ¿Antoin? Vaya, se ha desmayado. Es el momento de probar la poción reanimadora que he estudiado toda la tarde –Lee se fue a buscar los ingredientes más feliz que los niños de "Sonrisas y lágrimas" en plenos Alpes suizos.

&·&·&

- He tratado de explicarle que soy demasiado joven para tener hijos, pero él no me escucha nunca.

- Déjale.

- Ya, claro. ¿Y adónde se supone que iría?

- Conmigo –Oliver empieza a enumerar toda una serie de cosas que haríamos juntos. Es bastante tierno, pero yo no soy de las que huye de sus problemas. Para empezar, porque estos antes o después te alcanzan.

- ¡HERMIONE! –por ejemplo, ahora mis problemas acaban de entrar al jardín. ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?–. Aquí estás. Te he buscado por todas partes. Vamos a nuestra habitación.

- Ella no se va con usted –Oliver se acerca a él amenazadoramente. Creo que se impone pasar a la acción.

- No pasa nada, tranquilos –me pongo entre ambos.

Oliver me agarra de un brazo, Antoin del otro y empiezan a agitarme de un lado a otro al grito de "se viene conmigo", "no se irá", "que sí", "que no". ¡Que yo no soy un vaso de Cola Cao para que me agiten tanto!

- Se acabó, no me iré con ninguno de los dos –me libero de ambos y corro hacia la playa. (NA: esta chica corre más que Forrest Gump).

- ¿Ve lo que ha conseguido? –dice Oliver.

- ¿Qué dices? .¿Que es culpa mía?. ¡La gente de la isla está loca! –y se fue persiguiendo a su hija.

La verdad es que la única razón por la que Antoin llegó a alcanzar a Hermione es que ésta llevaba zapatillas de piscina, de esas que se sujetan por el dedo pulgar, y se le soltaron, haciendo que la chica cayera sobre la arena. Fue el momento que él aprovechó para alcanzarla. Estaban a 5 metros de su casa.

- Cariño, por favor, dime lo que te pasa –la chica estaba llorando, otra vez.

- Que te vas a casar con Mónica, tendrás hijos y pasarás de mí.

- ¿Hijos? No me digas que ella te ha dicho que está embarazada –palideció de pensarlo.

- No, pero lo estará.

- Bueno, pero aunque tenga seis docenas de hijos jamás pasaré de ti.

- Pues ya lo hiciste una vez, por Mónica. Y aún no teníais ningún hijo.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace cuatro años, cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Estaba tan feliz, era bruja y tú estabas en la ciudad. Llamé al hotel, pero me dijeron que estabas enfermo, así que fui con un plato de sopa.

- ¿Sopa? Me encanta.

- Lo sé. Pero no me dejaron subir a tú habitación, así que espere toda la tarde en el vestíbulo hasta que apareciste. Ibas del brazo de Mónica y no parecías enfermo. Lo peor es que luego hice el ridículo con mi vecina. La muy perra me tiró toda la sopa por encima, decía que era una bruja bastarda. Todos los niños del barrio se reían de mí, por eso no tengo amigos en el bloque –concluyó mientras sorbía ruidosamente por la nariz.

- Lo siento mucho, cariño. Me gustaría poder hacer algo.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para cambiarlo.

- ¿Y para que me perdones?

- No. A no ser que…

- ¿Qué? Haré lo que sea.

- ¿Lo que sea?

- Lo que sea.

- Bien –la joven esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

Lo siguiente que supo Antoin es que estaba en el escenario del bar del hotel, donde se celebraba la noche del Karaoke.

Llevaba una peluca negra hasta los pies, una bata violeta de lunares amarillo canario y un abanico a juego con el que se podría abanicar un tiranosaurio. Encima del pelo se había puesto una maceta y encima de la maceta una palmera enorme. Además, dos pollos enormes de goma (no confundir con pollas) colgaban de sus orejas a modo de pendientes. Como colofón, estaba cantando el mayor éxito de Melody (NB: Alias "soy la doble de Emma Watson") hasta la fecha, coreografía incluída:

_Las manos hacia arriba_

(Y levantaba las manos como si hiciera pesas)

_Las manos hacia abajo_

( Y bajaba las manos)

_Como los gorilas_

_u u_

_Todos caminamos_

_Soy una rumberaaaa_

_Rumberaaa_

_Rumberaaa_

(En esta parte no cantaba, aullaba)

_Vamos a bailar._

La idea era que sí él hacía el ridículo ante tanta gente como su hija lo hizo aquel día, ella lo perdonaría. La verdad es que la parte de hacer el ridículo iba bien, sólo que lo hacía ante un selecto grupo de personas.

Concretamente tres, el resto se había largado, porque una cosa es que uno sea un corruptor de menores y otra es que sea un Drag Queen imitador de la Pantoja.

Las tres personas que estaban eran: 1) su hija, que estaba tirada por el suelo de la risa (lo de la rumbera fue demasiado para ella). 2) Lee con una cámara de vídeo mágica (Hermione le había avisado). 3) Misi, cada vez más convencida que era su media naranja puesto que, según las runas mayas, a su verdadero amor no le importaba actuar en público.

Antoin iba a atreverse con el "Aserejé", pero Hermione le empezó a hacer señas.

- ¿Quieres algo, mi arma? –ella trataba de decir algo pero como no podía parar de reír, lo hacía por señas y silbidos–. Cariño, es como hablar con Flipper.

- Dice que pares –intervino Misi–, que ya es suficiente.

- ¡Vaya! .¿Es que lees el pensamiento o algo? –dijo Lee desde detrás de la cámara.

-No, pero hablo delfínico.

-¿Me perdonas? Pero si no he hecho el ridículo ante mucha gente.

-Aún –contestó Hermione, que se había calmado lo bastante como para hablar–. Prepárate. En todas las reuniones familiares pienso poner esta cinta –blandía amenazadoramente la cinta que acababa de sacar de la cámara.

-Vale, está bien.

-Y cuando me enfrente a un boggart ya sé en qué voy a pensar para destruirle.

-Ya te digo –intervino Lee–. Yo voy a ponerle los pollos y la palmera a Snape, porque la peluca a él no le hace falta. Va a quedar mejor que con el bolso de la abuela de Neville. ¿Hermione? Me parece que le ha vuelto a dar…

La chica estaba otra vez por los suelos de la risa. Entre el recuerdo de Snape con el bolso y el vestido de la abuela de Neville y ahora imaginarlo con la bata de lunares, los pollos y la maceta. (NA: por favor, imaginadlo un segundo.)

La verdad es que pasó mucho, mucho tiempo y perdió muchos, muchos puntos, hasta que la chica pudo volver a mirar a su profesor de Pociones sin ponerse a reír descontroladamente.

* * *

Pues eso es todo por esta semana.

En el próximo capítulo, el momento más esperado: Hermione la ve a confesar la verdad a su padre... ¿Sobrevivirá la castaña a su ataque de sinceridad?

En cuanto a si subiré dos o sólo uno, depende. Si tengo listo el nuevo capítulo de "Por amor al arte" subiría sólo uno, pero si no lo tengo listo, os subiría dos. Espero que os parezca bien, de todas maneras, sino es esta semana que entra, estará listo para la siguiente, pero por favor, sin presiones.

Un beso de tiramisú y cava para cada uno/a.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela. Musa de Mika Granger.


	6. Promete que no te enfadarás

Antes de pasar al capi, advertiros que, no nos permite contestar a los RR dentro de los capis de las historias. ¿Por qué? La verdad es que no nos han dado ninguna explicación, aparte de imponernos una forma de contestarlos, que nos robará mucho más tiempo y que deja los RR anónimos sin contestar. Como a mi eso no me gusta, os informo de que, de ahora en adelante, dejaré un RR para contestar a vuestros RR. Así que, antes de leer el capi, pasaros por la página de RR, y leer las respuestas. Perdonar las molestias. Un besote.

**Mi padre. Mi héroe. ¡Qué ligue! 6**

**Prométeme que no te enfadarás.**

Después del espectáculo ofrecido por Antoin hemos vuelto a la habitación. Yo a ducharme para quitarme la arena y Antoin para desmaquillarse. No tenéis idea de lo difícil que me resulta mantener la cara seria al pensar en esa idea.

De todas formas, mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua, he tomado una decisión. Voy a contarle a mi padre lo que está pasando. Comprobaré lo acertado del consejo de Lee, está decidido. Por si acaso no sobrevivo a mi ataque de sinceridad, he tenido la precaución de hacer una especie de testamento.

No, eso es una palabra muy fea.

Son más bien mis últimas voluntades.

¿Queréis que os las lea? Venga, que lo estáis deseando.

_Miércoles 6 de agosto de 1995._

_Yo, Hermione Jane Granger Depardie, en plena posesión de mis facultades mentales y físicas (por el momento), a través del presente documento decido que, tras mi prematura muerte, mis pertenencias se repartan de la siguiente manera:_

_**SITUADO EN LA PRECIOSA ISLA DE GRAN BAHAMA, FAMOSA POR SUS PRECIOSAS PLAYAS DE ARENA BLANCA Y AGUAS FRÍAS Y CRISTALINAS.**_

_Al señor Harry James Potter Evans, le corresponden 53 de mis 100 libros de magia, concretamente los de DCAO en los que él aparece nombrado. Los 47 restantes serán repartidos entre Neville Logbottom (los 7 de Herbología) y Lee Jordan (los 40 de pociones)_

**_CON PRECIOSOS BUNGALOWS INDIVIDUALES EQUIPADOS DE: MINIBAR, TV VÍA SATÉLITE, DUCHA CON HIDROMASAJE, COCINA Y VISTAS AL MAR._**

_Los 500 G, 30 K y 15 S que tengo en el banco mágico se los dejo a Ronald Weasley. No le sacarán de pobre pero le permitirán ir al psiquiatra para que le ayude a superar su aracnofobia._

**_TODO TIPO DE SEVICIOS DE LUJO: PISCINA, SAUNA FINLANDESA, GIMNASIO, MASAJISTA, PELUQUERÍA, SERVICIO DE HABITACIONES, BUFFET DE 5 TENEDORES Y EQUIPO DE ANIMACIÓN._**

_La custodia de mi gato Crooshanks se la cedo a Sirius Black para que le ayude a cazar al malparido cabrón traidor (__tod__as/os sabemos a quién me refiero). No sólo para demostrar su inocencia, sino porque Cronsy se quedó muy frustrado de no poder zampárselo. ¡Animalito!_

_**POSIBILIDAD DE PRACTICAR NOVEDOSOS DEPORTES ACUÁTICOS.**_

_Mis camisetas se las cedo a mi madre, Helena Granger Troy, porque me las coge tanto que ya son más suyas que mías. Mis vestidos, faldas y pantalones se las cedo a Susan Bones, fue la única que no dejó de hablarme cuando Rita me describió como una "mujer fatal", por citar las palabras de Ron. Excepto la falda corta que me compré en Harrods, que quiero que me entierren con ella (me queda tan bien)._

_**PARA UNAS VACACIONES INOLVIDABLES**_

_Con cariño_.

_**HOTEL GRAN BAHAMAS BEACH.**_

_Vuestra Hermi._

Os estaréis preguntando qué es eso que aparece en mayúsculas. Pues es muy simple. Resulta que en los bungalows individuales del Hotel Gran Bahamas Beach hay ducha con hidromasaje, minibar, cocina y vistas al mar. Lo que no hay es papel para escribir, así que he tenido que escribir mis últimas voluntades en un folleto turístico.

Bueno, deseadme suerte. (NA: SUERTE.) Gracias. (NA: de nada.)

Me dirijo al salón donde Antoin está en su sofá, leyendo "La comunidad del anillo".¡Vaya, me había olvidado de él! Ni si quiera sé por dónde me voy. Estoy madurando.

- Antoin –él levanta la cabeza del libro. Parece que lo de no volver a pasar de mí va en serio. No creo que le dure mucho–, hay algo que quiero contarte.

- Adelante, cariño –cierra el libro, se quita las gafas que usa para leer y me mira fijamente mientras me siento a su lado en el sofá.

- Pero antes: .¡prométeme que no te enfadarás!

- Yo no podría enfadarme contigo.

- ¡Eso es precioso! Pero promételo.

- Lo prometo –dice sonriendo–. A ver¿qué es eso tan horrible? –lo dice con un tono que indica que no lo toma muy en serio.

- Bueno –tomo aire. Es como hacerte la cera, cuanto más rápido el tirón, menos doloroso–. LedijeaOliverquenoerasmipadre.

- ¿Cómo dices? Lo has dicho tan deprisa que no me he enterado.

- Le dije a Oliver que no eras mi padre.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- En esencia –¡Vaya, sí que se lo toma bien!

- ¿Qué le dijiste que era? .¿Un espía? .¿Cantante de Rock?. ¡Ya sé! El hermano de Gerard Depardie, por el apellido.

- Nada de eso –por eso se lo toma tan bien... Bien, Hermi, acaba lo que has empezado. Toma aire. Respira. De golpe–, ledijequeerasmiamante.

- Bueno. Vale –tarda un momento en asimilarlo– ¿tu qué?

- Mi amante.

- MADRE MÍA –se levanta y empieza a dar vueltas por el salón–, odio esa palabra, es tan gráfica. (NA: sí que lo es.) Bueno, mientras sólo lo crea él…

- Lo creen algunas personas más.

- ¿Cuántas son unas personas más?

- Toda la isla.

- ¿QUÉ?. ¿SE LO HAS DICHO A TODA LA ISLA?

- No, fue una compañera de clase. Pero tranquilo, Lee y yo nos hemos ocupado de ella.

- ¿OS HABEIS OCUPADO DE ELLA?. ¿LA TIRASTEIS AL MAR CON LOS PIES EN UN BLOQUE DE CEMENTO?

- No –pero era una buena idea.

- ¡DIOS! POR ESO LA GENTE ME MIRA RARO, PIENSAN QUE SOY UN DEGENERADO. ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DICHO NADA ANTES?

- Porque pensé que reaccionarías así. Además, prometiste que no te enfadarías.

- NO ESTOY ENFADADO.

- La gente no grita si no está enfadada.

- NO ESTOY GRITANDO.

- Sí, estás gritando.

- Es que no entiendo por qué le has dicho eso.

- Fue mi gran plan para impresionarle.

- Claro, uno de tus grandes planes. Debí suponerlo.

- ¿Por qué ese tonillo sarcástico? Mis planes son estupendos.

- Por favor, pon un ejemplo de alguno de tus estupendos planes.

- Pues bien, cuando tenía 11 años, para hacerme amiga de Harry y Ron, me encerré en un baño a llorar. Ellos vinieron a verme y nos hicimos amigos.

- Más bien fue a verte un troll que casi os mata a los tres –eso es cierto, pero tengo más ejemplos.

- Al año siguiente ideé un plan infalible (no te puedo decir los detalles) para descubrir a Malfoy, que estaba atacando a los alumnos hijos de Muggles.

- Gracias a tu plan "infalible" acabaste en la enfermería con cara de gato –por desgracia también es cierto, y lo peor fue que no era Malfoy el que estaba atacando a la gente. Eso y expulsar las bolas de pelo.

- En tercero, ideé un plan para poder ir a todas las asignaturas a las que me apunté.

- El plan no fue tuyo, sino de tus profesores. Creo que acabaste volviéndote un poco loca con el vuelatiempos, cosa que no hubiera pasado si no fueras tan cabezota y no te hubieras matriculado en tantas asignaturas.

- Se dice Giratiempos. SI NO FUERA TAN CABEZOTA, A SIRIUS Y A BUCKBEACK SE LOS HUBIERAN CARGADO ALLÍ MISMO –maldita sea, he perdido la paciencia, he hablado de más y me he cargado tres cuadros. Aunque eran horribles.

- ¿Quiénes son Sirius y Buckbeack?

- Si te lo cuento no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Pero a nadie.

- Guardaré el secreto –junta las puntas de los dedos índices, formando una especie de puente, para que yo lo rompa con mi dedo índice. Era la forma de hacer un juramento de cuando era pequeña. Si lo incumple, sólo le pasarán desgracias.

Así que paso a contarle toda la historia de tercero, cómo Malfoy fue atacado por Buckbeack y le sentenciaron a muerte al pobre animal (el pobre animal es el hipogrifo, no Malfoy), lo del guardián secreto de los padres de Harry, cómo la mascota de Ron era un animago que mi Cronsy descubrió de inmediato, que nuestro profesor de DCAO era un hombre lobo (y que yo lo supe antes que nadie), los celos de Snape (de él ya le hablé cuando estuve en París, bastante mal por cierto), el ataque de los dementores del que nos salvó Harry (de coña, admitámoslo), cómo Harry y yo retrocedimos en el tiempo para salvar a Buckbeack y Sirius y que eso casi le provocó un infarto a Snape.

- Vaya –dice Antoin cuando acabo–, suena a novela de éxito. ¿Entonces no volvisteis a verlos?

Entonces tengo que hablarle de los mundiales de quidditch, de la Marca Tenebrosa, del torneo de los tres magos, del resurgimiento del HDPD, de la muerte de Cedric, de lo idiota que es el Ministro de Magia y de lo mala que es Rita a la que, por cierto, se me olvidó soltar. Espero que Cronsy no se la coma, aunque si el animalito tiene hambre… Ya se frustró bastante con no cazar a la rata traidora.

Sí, chicos, soy 100 por cien sincera.

Bueno, 95 por cien sincera. Omito deliberadamente algunos detalles sin importancia, como el viajecito en hipogrifo entre Harry y su padrino (si ese hombre tiene 20 años menos o yo 20 años más no respondo de mis actos), el baile de Navidad al que fui con Viktor Suspiro, el artículo de Rita en el que me ponía de mujer fatal…

Es por su bien, demasiadas emociones por una noche.

Él también se sincera conmigo: Quiere a Mónica pero no se atreve a comprometerse. Hay parejas que se llevan bien pero cuando se casan la cagan. Yo le digo que a veces hay que arriesgarse: saltar y confiar en que el paracaídas funcionará.

Hablamos toda la noche. Entre otras cosas, le pregunté cómo sabía casi todo lo que había pasado en la escuela. Resulta que Dumbledore mantiene informados puntualmente a los padres. No les cuenta todos los detalles, pero sí lo principal. Me pregunto qué entiende ese hombre por "lo principal".

Voy a seguir mi propio consejo, saltaré y confiaré en el paracaídas.

Mañana le diré la verdad a Oliver.

&·&·&

Antoin estaba en la parte central de la iglesia, frente al altar. A su alrededor estaban sus seres queridos. Todos ellos: sus primos, tíos, su hija y Mónica.

Mónica.

En ese momento avanzaba por el altar con su vestido de novia blanco. Estaba preciosa.

A su lado estaba la madrina, Hermione, con un vestido color lavanda. La chica se acercó a él, le tomó los hombros y empezó a sacudirle y a gritarle:

- ¡DESPIERTA! VENGA, RÁPIDO.

Antoin despertó de su sueño abriendo un ojo para ver a su hija con pareo y bikini color lavanda tratando de despertarle.

- Pero ¿qué pasa? .¿Qué invento es este? (NB: jajajaja)

- NO HABLES ASÍ –lo que me faltaba: Harry tan confundío como Dinio; mi padre empieza a comportarse como la Sara Montiel el día de su boda… Seguro que a Ron le rajan la mochila y ya la hemos liado (NB: jajajajajaa)–. Venga, muévete.

- ¿Por qué? –en vez de moverse, bosteza.

- Oliver viene hacia aquí, quiere hablar contigo.

¿De qué?

- No lo sé, pero sí sé que tienes que levantarte y arreglarte, así no pareces la clase de hombre con el que yo me acostaría.

- ¿Cómo es la clase de hombre con el que tú te acostarías? –vaya, capto cierto tono suspicaz.

- Pues esta claro: Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Bon Jovi, Matt Damon… ya sabes –(NA: un poco alto el listón ¿no?) Después de arreglarle queda mucho mejor, se parece a Andy García (con ese tampoco me importaría)–. Estás guapísimo.

- Parezco un gigoló de medio pelo. ¿A dónde vas?

- Al armario. Él quiere hablar contigo a solas, de hombre a hombre, así que me esconderé aquí para oír lo que quiere decirte. Sé amenazador y posesivo, pero no sobreactúes.

- Pensaba que ibas a decirle la verdad.

- Después de que hable contigo yo le contaré toda la verdad, pero antes quiero oír cuáles son sus sentimientos. Es que en el fondo soy una romántica.

- Pero muy en el fondo –entro en el armario y cierro la puerta. Es de esas que llevan cerradura, así que miro por ella.

- En ese momento entra Oliver.

- Hola, tú debes de ser Oliver. Yo soy Antoin –le tiende la mano, pero Oliver la rechaza–. ¿Quieres tomar algo? –va hacia el minibar y saca una Coca Cola.

- De usted no quiero nada.

- Es curioso, tengo la impresión de que no opinas lo mismo sobre MI Hermi –bien, directo y conciso. Mi padre ha entrado en materia.

- Ella no es suya, es libre, puede hacer lo que quiera.

- Lo que quiera, lo que quiera… Es menor. Sus padres tendrán algo que decir sobre el tema.

- ¿Se refiere a la madre prostituta y al padre que murió en la cárcel?

- Sí, a esos me refiero –durante un segundo mira al armario algo enfadado. Creo que anoche se me olvidó comentarle algún detallito sin importancia–. La madre se fugó con su chulo y el padre encajó una bala por mí ¿no?

- Pues claro –ahora que lo pienso, esa peli la vi con él–. Lo de que es menor no le importaba anoche, cuando quería tener un hijo con ella –lo dice cuando él está bebiendo, y de la impresión suelta la bebida por la nariz. Otro detallito que no le comenté.

- No hablaba en serio, era para ponerla a prueba –vuelve al minibar y se prepara un whisky a palo seco–. Desde que hemos llegado aquí la noto cambiada, estaba seguro de que había otro hombre. Pensaba que era ese Lee, pero anoche cuando os vi juntos lo comprendí todo. Tú eres el otro hombre –¡impresionante! Papi, me descubro ante ti. (NB: and the Oscar goes to...)

- Ella no ha dejado de quererle, no sé por qué le quiere, pero le quiere. Lo noté cuando estaba en la lancha de SWEPAC, estaba realmente preocupada. Ella me dijo que usted también la quería… a su manera. Sí es así, déjela ir.

- ¿Que la deje ir… contigo? –mi padre me está dejando alucinada, es tan buen actor como De Niro.

- Sí. El año que viene seré guardián titular del Puddlemere United y voy a ganar mucho dinero. Ella puede acabar en Hogwarts, tienen un buen sistema de becas y con lo buena estudiante que es no le costará conseguirlas –¿sabéis lo que eso significa? .¡Oli quiere a Hermi! .¡Oli quiere a Hermi! .¡Oli quiere a Hermi!–. Luego, cuando tenga 18, nos podemos casar– ¡Oli quiere...!. ¿Casarse! .¿A los 18? Ni hablar. Yo no me caso hasta que no gane el Nobel de medicina, física, química y un Grammy a la artista revelación. Una vez que me case iré a por el Oscar. (NA: pues yo iría lo primero a por el Oscar, con la actuación que está haciendo lo tiene ganado.)

- Vaya, lo tienes muy bien planeado. ¿Qué opina Hermi de tus planes? –capto cierto tono sarcástico.

- Aún no le he dicho nada.

- ¿Cómo?. ¿Pero a qué esperas para decírselo? –se acabó. Ya lo está haciendo.

- Pensé que era mejor hablar con usted primero, por respeto.

- Demuestras ser muy buen chico, pero habla con ella. Es más, dejo la decisión en sus manos. Con lo que sea me lo decís –¡Está sobreactuando! Mira que le dije que no lo hiciera.

- ¿ A dónde va?

- A la playa –se lleva "El Señor de los Anillos"–. Tú espera aquí, ella enseguida viene. Así podréis hablar tranquilos.

¡Y se va!

Esto es increíble.

Aún no he conocido un hombre que no quiera planear mi futuro sin consultarme o que no me abandone cuando más lo necesito.

¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte?

¿Cómo mi padre puede abandonarme así?

¿Cómo Oliver puede hacer planes tan serios sin consultar?

¿Cómo Lee puede estar estudiando con el día tan bueno que hace? (NB: jajajajaj)

Y lo más importante ¿cómo voy a salir del armario sin que Oli me vea cuando él está bloqueando la puerta?

&·&·&

- Aquí estáis, os he buscado por todas partes –les digo a la pareja más singular desde Neville y Ginny, formada por Antoin y Lee. Están sentados debajo de una sombrilla del chiringuito que tiene el hotel en la playa. Hoy es el día libre de Lee.

- Pues obviamente no ha sido por todas partes, porque hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo –Lee levanta la cabeza del libro de Pociones que le recomendé "Todo lo que siempre quisiste saber sobre las pociones pero nunca te atreviste a preguntar para que tu profesor no le quitara puntos a Gryffindor" (NB: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja) de JJ Dalton. Ese libro es el secreto de mi éxito en esa asignatura.

- Así es, **_cariño_**. Lee ha estado aquí estudiando y yo leyendo. Este libro es genial. ¿Verdad que ese Trancos es todo un personaje?

- ¿Quién es Trancos? -¡genial! Mi padre ya ha leído más libro que yo. A este paso me entero del final en el 2003, cuando estrenen la última peli. Espero que el actor que haga de ese Trancos este bueno.

- Olvídate del Tronqui –dice Lee–. ¿Debo alquilar una túnica de gala para tu boda? No olvides lanzarle el ramo a Cho, que le hará mucha ilusión ser la próxima.

- Relájate, Lee. No me casaré hasta que sea lo bastante madura.

- Entonces morirás soltera –afirma Antoin.

- Al paso que vas, tú también. Bueno, he hablado con Oliver y le he dicho que de **momento** me quedo contigo. Al menos hasta…

- ¿Hasta que? –dicen ambos.

- Prométeme que no te enfadarás.

- ¿Por qué da tanto miedo esa frase cuando eres tú quien la dice?

- Hasta que mueras.

- ¿Morir?. ¿Cómo? .¿Cuándo? .¿Por qué?

- Tranquilo. Va por orden. ¿Cómo? Por el síndrome de Botswana. Lo pillaste en ese país en los años 60 cuando fuiste a liberarlo de los nazis. ¿Cuándo? Los médicos te dan un año de vida… hace 13 meses, así que en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no se conoce cura...

- Los nazis nunca ocuparon Botswana –me informa Lee–, tenías que haber dicho que experimentaron con él en el 45 en París. Sería más creíble.

- No, porque en esa época él trabajaba para la KGB.

- En esa época yo no había nacido. ¿Cómo puedo contraer una enfermedad hace 35 años y no haber muerto aún si tan fulminante es?

- No sé, será mi proyecto para la candidatura al Nobel de medicina.

- Hermi, responde a una pequeña duda que tengo. ¿No ibas a decirle a ese chico que tú y yo no somos amantes?

- Y lo he hecho. ¡Es que no me dejáis terminar! Uno de los síntomas del SDB es… –a ver cómo lo digo porque los hombres lo llevan fatal esto– impotencia, por eso tú y yo no somos amantes. Pero eso no significa que yo no tenga una vida sexual rica, para algo están los consoladores.

- ¿IMPOTENCIA? YO JAMÁS HE TENIDO IMPOTENCIA, NI UN GATILLAZO SIQUIERA. TE LO DEMUESTRO AHORA MISMO, CHIQUILLA INGRATA. ELIGE A LA MUJER QUE QUIERAS, ME LA TIRO, Y TÚ LE PREGUNTAS SI SOY IMPOTENTE.

- Papi, tranquilo, estás asustando a los Dursley –tres mesas más allá, un camarero acaba de hacerle la maniobra desatascadora esa a la mujer globo. Lástima que esté bien, si le pasa algo no tengo que hacerle regalos a Harry nunca más. Aunque igual dejo de hacerlo, porque estoy harta de que esos dos no me feliciten por mi cumple. Todavía, Harry en Navidad se estira y le perdono, pero Ron ni eso. Pero volvamos al ataque de locura viril de mi padre.

- ¿Esos son los Dursley? –dice Lee. Al ver que asiento con la cabeza–. ¡Pobre Harry!

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

- Porque estaba enfadada contigo porque me dejaste encerrada en el armario. Además, llevamos media hora hablando y aún no me has preguntado cómo salí.

- ¿Cómo saliste del armario?

- A las 15 horas él se fue al baño. Yo salí corriendo y fingí que había entrado mientras él estaba meando.

- ¿A las 15 horas? –Antoin está confuso– pero si aún no son las 14:30 (hora zulú)

- Según el reloj fueron sólo 15 minutos pero a mí me parecieron 15 horas.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas ideas? –en la cara de Lee hay una especie de admiración.

- No lo sé, me salen de forma natural. Cuando empiezo no puedo parar.

- Es genético –la voz de Antoin suena medio desesperada, medio orgullosa–. Ok, jóvenes. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

* * *

Buena pregunta. Si quieres descubrirlo, pasa al siguiente capítulo. Pero antes, no te olvides mirar en los RR tu respuesta del RR del capítulo 5, si es que no lo miraste antes. 


	7. El noble arte de la mentira

**Mi padre. Mi héroe. ¡Qué ligue! 7**

**El noble arte de la mentira.**

- Me has mentido –anuncia Oliver con tono acusador.

- ¿Yo?. ¡Qué va! –en los últimos 10 minutos no he dicho una sola mentira. Bueno, excepto que hice puenting desde la torre Eiffel. Pero lo voy a hacer algún día, así que no es una mentira, es más bien una verdad en potencia.

- Me dijiste que Antoin padecía una enfermedad terminal. Pero él está más sano que una manzana –¡Maldita sea! Seguro que Antoin ha ido y le ha dicho que no está enfermo. Sabía que no era buena idea decirle lo de la impotencia. ¿Dónde están esos padres que hacen cualquier cosa por sus hijos cuando se les necesita? El mío no me ayuda ni con una mentirijilla de nada.

- ¡No te mentí! Su enfermedad es muy grave… y sin cura –no me ha sonado convincente ni a mí.

- Entonces ¿cómo explicas eso? –me toma por los hombros, me gira 180º y veo… ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Antoin está haciendo SWEPAC. ¿Pero es que no tuvo bastante? Por lo visto no. Lee conduce la lancha y la escoba lo tiene cabeza abajo haciendo que grite, pero no gritos en plan "no vuelvo a subirme aquí", no, son más bien en plan "otra vez, y otra más y otra. No pares" Oliver tiene razón, no parece enfermo. Espera a que yo le pegue cuatro gritos.

- Sí, ahora parece que está bien. Es lo más terrible de su enfermedad: Un día está corriendo los toros en Pamplona y otro no tiene fuerzas ni para levantar el mando a distancia de la tele. Deberías haberle visto la otra noche, le dolía tanto que lloraba. Le di un calmante y se puso a delirar. Creía que era Melody e iba por ahí cantando "Soy una rumbera" –hasta se me saltan las lágrimas. Esto es actuar y no lo que hace Jennifer López.

- Vaya. Con lo duro que parece –Oliver está impresionado. (NA: no es el único)– ¿Lloraba y cantaba como Melody? Esa enfermedad debe de ser terrible –por asombroso que resulte, no hay ni ironía ni sarcasmo en su voz. Lo dice totalmente en serio. ¡Es que es tan mono!

- Sí, es horrible –pero ya estoy un poco harta de hablar de él. Se impone un cambio de tema–. ¿Que decías de un cine de verano?

- Ah, sí –el chico alucina un momento por el cambio de tema–. Hay uno en el norte de la isla. Si quieres vamos.

- ¡Vale! A mí me encanta el cine. ¿Por qué no vamos esta noche?

- Bueno. Pero te advierto que las pelis que ponen son un poco antiguas.

- No importa –nosotros dos solos, a oscuras, solos, bajo la luz de las estrellas, solos, compartiendo la bebida y las palomitas, solos. ¿He dicho ya que solos? Puede pasar cualquier cosa. Será genial–. ¿A qué hora me pasas a buscar?

- ¿A las 10:30?

- Perfecto.

&·&·&

Sin embargo, Hermione no olvidó la conversación sobre la enfermedad de Antoin y a las 22:00, hora zulú, estaba preparando la escenografía para la obra titulada "La dolorosa agonía de Antoin", comedia en un solo acto.

Para ello, y por primera vez desde que llegaron, Antoin estaba tumbado en una de las dos camas de la habitación.

Su hija le había quitado la camiseta y con un perfilador le había pintado manchas color café por todo el pecho, y en ese momento, había cogido un spray solar y se dedicaba a vaporizarle por la cara y el pecho.

- ¿Qué haces? No me digas que me he quemado después de toda la crema que me ha echado Misi –la mujer se había pasado toda la mañana metiéndole mano, o sea, echándole crema.

- No, no es crema para después del sol, se me acabó el otro día. Es agua.

- ¿Agua?

- Sí, ya sabes, el H2O, el elemento en que se originó la vida.

- Sé lo que es el agua, lo que no sé es por qué me la estás echando por el pecho.

- Es sudor. Consecuencia de la fiebre.

- No tengo fiebre.

- Ahora lo arreglamos. Ponte esta tiza debajo de la lengua, te subirá la temperatura dos grados.

- No voy a meterme esa tiza asquerosa en la boca.

- Pero...

- No, no voy a hacerlo.

- Eres malo y odioso. Paris lo haría sin pensarlo.

- Dame eso –la sola mención del marido de su ex hacía milagros. La joven esbozó una sonrisa triunfal que borró al ver que eran las 22: 18.

- Llegará en cualquier momento. Es muy puntual, seguro que llega antes de tiempo. No puedo creer que me acusara de mentirosa. Venga, gime.

- ¿Mentirosa tú? .¿De dónde habrá sacado esa idea¿Cómo que gima? –la joven asintió–. Vale. Allá voy. AH AH AH… –Antoin gemía en plan orgasmo.

- Pero ¿qué haces? No eres Meg Ryan. Estas a las puertas de la muerte, no en las del éxtasis. Tiene que haber dolor, sufrimiento. Tiene que parecer **real** –la chica comprendía lo que debió sentir cualquier actor medianamente decente que hubiera trabajado con Stallone. Debió de ser "yo con todo mi talento me ponen con esta… piedra".

- Vale. AYAAYAYAYAYAYA ¿Mejor?

- Sí, si fueras el protagonista de Matrix. ¿Pero a que no lo eres?

- Vale ¿qué tal esto? .¡DIOS MÍO, ME MUERO! .¡QUIERO QUE PASE ESTE SUFRIMIENTO!

- La idea es buena, pero eres un tipo duro. Tienes que sufrir pero no mucho. No quieres dar la impresión de ser débil. Prueba con Clint Eastwood.

- Clint Eastwood no gime. Está bien. Lo tengo. ¡Creo que no volveré casa por Navidad!. ¡Por favor, cuida de Fiel Amigo!

- Perfecto. Suena lastimero y además parece que deliras.

- ¿Hermione? –Oliver acababa de llegar. Eran las 22:28.

- ¡EN LA HABITACIÓN! Vale. Todo listo. Escupe la tiza. Ponte el termómetro –el susodicho termómetro había estado media hora en la lámpara, debido a eso marcaba 47º. La punta estaba ardiendo cuando su hija se la puso en la axila.

- Hola, Hermi, estás preciosa –la chica sonrió. Llevaba una falda vaquera y una camiseta de estilo oriental. Luego se fijó en Antoin, sudoroso, sonrosado, el hombre parecía a punto de ponerse a gritar de dolor. Pero era un tío duro y se contenía–. ¿Está usted bien?

- No. Esto es lo que pasa con mi enfermedad –en la voz había gran cantidad de sufrimiento reprimido. La razón del dolor era que el termómetro le estaba quemando en la parte sensible de la axila. Como cuando ponen un poco de cera en esa zona–. Por la noche sufro mucho. Pero no os preocupéis por mí, divertíos. No penséis en este hombre agonizante.

- Bueno, ya lo has oído, vámonos –dijo Hermione alegremente.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a dejarle así? –le quitó el termómetro–. ¡Si tiene 45º! Debemos llamar al médico.

- NO. A él no le gustan los médicos.

- Sí. Los odio desde que cuando era agente de la KGB, me enfrenté al doctor Sevarius. Él quería crear una raza de seres superiores cruzando personas con caracoles para no tener que pagar hipoteca.

- Bueno, ahora si que nos vamos –dijo la chica viendo que su padre empezaba a delirar de verdad. A lo mejor no debió dejar que se metiera la tiza en la boca. Tomó a Oliver del brazo y empezó a andar, pero él no se movió.

- ¿Lo derrotó?

- ¿A quién?

- A Sevarius.

- Sí, por supuesto –iba a empezar a relatarlo, pero su hija intervino.

- En realidad es una historia muy aburrida. Llegaremos tarde al cine.

- Sí, iros. No lleguéis tarde por mí. Te la contaré otro día… –los chicos ya habían llegado hasta la puerta, Oliver, arrastrado por Hermione–. ¡SI SOBREVIVO A ESTA NOCHE!

Una vez que se fueron, Antoin esperó 15 minutos para asegurarse de que no volvían. Se levantó y se lanzó al teléfono a hacer su llamada internacional diaria. Como siempre, le saludó el contestador, pero esta vez sí que no se lo creía. Estaba enfadado con Hermione por lo de la tiza y sabía que era imposible que Mónica no estuviera porque tenía que trabajar, y ella no había faltado ningún día. Seguro que estaba tomando el café en ese momento.

**_- "MÓNICA, SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ. COGE EL MALDITO TELÉFONO, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR. DICES QUE YO SOY INMADURO. ¿CREES QUE ES MADURO LO QUE TÚ ESTÁS HACIENDO? COGE EL TELÉFONO YAAAA."_**

Creo que todos sabemos lo estúpido que es gritarle a alguien por teléfono. La reacción natural es colgar en caso de fijo o perder la cobertura en caso de celular, pero Antoin estaba tan frustrado que no se dio cuenta del detalle. La solución de Mónica, que estaba apunto de salir por la puerta fue desenchufar el teléfono. Justo cuando estaba en plena neurosis, llegó la que faltaba: Misi.

- Antoin, vamos a tomar algo.

- No puedo salir, estoy a las puertas de la muerte –su voz tenía un tonillo enfurruñado.

- Pues yo te veo estupendamente –creo que se refiere a que el hombre va sin camiseta. Cambió el tono a mimoso–. Venga, lo prometiste.

- CLARO. ¿PERO NO LO SABES? YO FALLO A TODO EL MUNDO: LE FALLÉ A LA MADRE DE HERMIONE, LE FALLÉ A MI HIJA, LE FALLÉ A MÓNICA. ¿POR QUÉ CREÍAS QUE IBAS A SER DISTINTA?

- Pero yo no he dicho nada. Siento haberte molestado. Quería ayudar.

- Pues si quieres ayudar, vete al otro extremo de la isla. Bien lejos de mí, bruja chiflada –no acabó de decir la frase cuando ella salió corriendo. En ese instante, él se dio cuenta de que había descargado su ira en una persona inocente y le vinieron los remordimientos, así que salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Admitámoslo, pese a los tacones de aguja y la arena, Misi corría que daba gusto. La única razón por la que Antoin la alcanzó es porque se cayó… él. Tropezó y cayó de boca en la arena. Todavía estaba escupiendo arena cuando Misi llegó.

- ¡Qué gilipollas! –exclamo–. ¡Caerse así!

- Vale, deja de reírte ya y ayúdame.

- No.

- ¿No?

- Está claro que este es tu castigo kármico. ¿Quién soy yo para oponerme al Karma? –dijo sin parar de reír.

- Vale, no me ayudes, pero perdóname por lo de antes.

- Lo haré con cuatro condiciones.

- Espero que no incluyan cantar y bailar disfrazado.

- Tranquilo, no es nada de eso. Son las siguientes: 1) no vuelvas a llamarme bruja chiflada o similar, ya estoy más que harta de oírlo. 2) no vuelvas a gritarme. **NUNCA**. 3) levanta de ahí y date una ducha para quitarte la arena y esos lunares que llevas en el pecho. Y 4ª y última: invítame a unas copas y me cuentas lo que te pasa.

- Trato hecho –dijo después de unos segundos en los que fingió pensarlo.

30 minutos más tarde estaban los dos en el bar de la piscina con unos Daikiris (creo que se escriben así) y Antoin le contaba su historia.

- Entonces, tú y esa mujer, Helena, no llegasteis a casaros –Él asintió con la cabeza, ya que estaba bebiendo mientras ella hablaba–¿por qué? Es obvio que aún la quieres. Esos celos hacia Paris no tienen otra explicación.

- Te equivocas, la tienen. Yo al principio pensé que eran por Helena, pero luego vi que eran por Hermione. Él la ha visto crecer, estuvo a su lado para hacer cosas normales, como los deberes, cuando era pequeña; conoce a sus amigos magos, que por cierto, creen que es su padre biológico. Yo sólo soy el hombre que iba por Navidad y en su cumpleaños con regalos caros para comprar su cariño.

- No digas eso. Para ella eres mucho más importante que eso –mientras lo decía le presionó insinuantemente el brazo. Antoin la observó. Todo su lenguaje corporal era una invitación, pero él quería demasiado a Mónica para fijarse en otra mujer, aunque esa mujer fuera una obra de arte de la cirugía moderna.

- Misi, ya te dije que yo tengo novia.

- Y yo te dije que no soy celosa –sin embargo, apartó la mano y alteró su postura–. ¿Cómo es la mujer que habla por ti?

- ¿Te refieres a Mónica?

- Sí.

- Es muy guapa. Rubia, con ojos increíbles. La primera vez que la vi pense que eran negros, pero luego, al verla de cerca… tenían ese color del cielo al anochecer. Además es divertida, ingeniosa, inteligente, dulce, cariñosa, buena en la cama –una sonrisa pícara surgió en sus labios–. Aunque luego es insoportable. Cree que lo sabe todo, es orgullosa, cabezota, temeraria… dice que no es capaz de pensar en París y desaparece sin decir a dónde va. ¿Que no puede pensar en París? Pero si Descartes pensó allí y descubrió que existía… ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada, es sólo que creo que estás muy enamorado. Si es una mujer tan especial no la dejes escapar. A mí me ha pasado con alguien a quien conocí y aún me arrepiento.

- ¿A ti te pasó?

- Sí, pero ahora no hablamos de mí sino de ti.

- Quiero hablar de ti –ella hizo un gesto de no tocar el tema, pero él hizo otro para que le dejara seguir– para decir que cuando te conocí me pareciste un poco pesada, pero ahora que te conozco mejor creo que eres asombrosa. Te mereces encontrar a alguien.

- Sé que soy asombrosa. Una persona me dijo que yo represento el triunfo del pensamiento positivo sobre la mente racional.

- ¿Fue la misma a la que dejaste escapar?

- ¡Qué pesadito eres! No te lo voy a contar. De todas formas era una amiga. Una filósofa del amor y los hombres. Me dio el mejor consejo para la vida en general y el amor en particular.

- ¿Cúal es?

- "A veces hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere. Bueno, si es que realmente lo quiere."

- Es un buen consejo. Venga cuéntamelo…

- Tendrás que emborracharme mucho más para que confiese.

- No hay problema. ¡CAMARERO! –el camarero era Levis–. Otra ronda.

&·&·&

Estoy dando un paseo por la playa, meditando sobre el desastre de anoche. ¡Fue la peor primera cita de mi vida!

La verdad es que sólo he tenido dos, así que no hay mucho para comparar.

Primero, la horrible actuación de Antoin (con lo bien que estuvo el día antes).

Luego llegamos al cine. Yo esperaba una peli de amor, aunque fuera antigua, pero ponían Rambo. Toda la saga. Creo que es una de las peores pelis de la historia, aunque los tíos miraban embobados como si estuviera Nicole Kidman desnuda.

¿Por qué a los hombres les gustan tantos las pelis bélicas? Las de acción, vale, sale Van Damme. Tienen fundamento. Pero las de Stallone, es que no lo entenderé jamás.

Pero no me desanimo. Las chicas de Friends han tenido peores primeras citas. Si ellas no se rindieron a la primera de cambio, yo no voy a ser menos.

Ahora voy a la habitación, a ver qué hace Antoin. No sé qué hizo anoche pero esta mañana no hubo manera de despertarle. Además apestaba a alcohol. Es que no lo puedo dejar solo ni un momento.

Llego a la habitación y… la maldición de Malfoy vuelve a hacer de las suyas.

- Estábamos ahí, subidos en el tren. Nos perseguía la mitad de la GESTAPO. Y por delante, la vía acababa en un precipicio sin fondo –¡Antoin le está contando una peli surrealista a un embobado Oliver¿Veis como no le puedo dejar solo?–. Entonces, el maquinista tuvo la feliz idea de girar el tren hacia la derecha fuera de la vía.

Eso es una tontería, los trenes no pueden girar fuera de la vía.

- Los trenes no pueden girar fuera de la vía –lo que yo decía.

- Ojalá alguien se lo hubiera dicho al maquinista –concluyó Antoin–. Hola, **_cariño_** –Vaya, parece que al fin se han percatado de mi presencia.

- Hola, Antoin me está contando anécdotas de su juventud. Tuvo una vida apasionante.

- Lo sé –a ver qué se ha inventado.

- No, tú me contaste lo de la cárcel, Botswana y la KGB. Pero no hablaste de su época como asesor del presidente francés, ni de cómo liberó a Madonna de unos sacerdotes psicópatas que querían quemarla por hereje, ni de cuando salvó al tigre blanco de unos furtivos malvados, ni de cómo evitó que una liebre fuera reina de Inglaterra

- Sí, siempre se me olvidan estas cosas. Me voy a tomar algo ¿venís?

- No –dice Antoin–¿pero me traes una cerveza?

- Yo quiero otra –dice Oliver–. ¿Puede acabarme de contar lo del doctor Sevarius de anoche?

- Pues claro que puedo.

- Mejor me largo. Tengo que traer dos cervezas. No me hacen ni puto caso, y encima de camarera.

&·&·&

- Sé lo que estás haciendo –anunció Hermione, entrando como una furia en la habitación.

- Yo también sé lo que hago. Estoy acabando el libro.

- No me refiero a eso –si las miradas fulminaran, Antoin hubiera sido destruido hasta la última célula.

- Espera un momento, que me faltan 4 líneas. ¡Ya está! Este libro es una maravilla.

- ¿Te has leído "La comunidad del Anillo" en menos de una semana?

- Sí. ¿Tú crees que Frodo y Sam están liados?

- Pues ahora que lo dices… ¡NO CAMBIES DE TEMA! Sé lo que estás haciendo con Oliver.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –la verdad es que no sabía de lo que hablaba la chica.

- Estás acaparando la relación. Antes era tan romántico... Sólo hablaba de nosotros. Pero ahora sólo es "Antoin es un héroe, Antoin salvó las Minas del rey Salomón, Antoin mató al tirano de Burundi con un tenedor"… Por cierto. ¿Dónde está Burundi? Da igual. El caso es que le estás acomplejando. No puede competir con la leyenda que estás creando, por lo que los vas alejando de mí, ya que piensa que no es rival para ti. ¿Te das cuenta¡TE ESTÁS COMPORTANDO COMO UN PADRE! –concluyó la joven, escandalizada.

- Vaya, es cierto –se había dado cuenta. Era muy lista. Bueno, tenía a quien parecerse.

- No digas "vaya, es cierto". Di una solución.

- ¿Qué solución quieres?

- Una que le devuelva la seguridad en sí mismo. Tiene que haber algo que tú hagas mal y él haga bien. ¡ESPERA! Lo tengo –sonrió nuestra loca protagonista triunfante.

&·&·&

Al día siguiente comenzó el proyecto "devolver la autoestima a Oliver a costa de la humillación pública de Antoin". Al final, Hermione había caído en lo que se le daba mal a su padre y que se le daba bien a su Oliver (Cómo se lo apropia). Era el deporte.

Bueno, lo de Oliver no lo sabía fijo, pero dicen que si se te da bien un deporte, se te dan bien todos. Esperaba que fuera cierto.

Empezaron el día con un partido de Voleibol en la playa. Antoin contra la pareja más de moda desde Victoria & David. Oliver sacó. Antoin llegó a la pelota por los pelos, la devolvió y se tragó el poste. Estuvo inconsciente 5 minutos. Cuando se recuperó, anunció que no pasaba nada. Fue peor cuando Janet Jackson se empeñó en tocarle una melodía al oboe. La chica tocaba fatal.

Luego desayunaron algo, le pusieron hielo a Antoin en la cabeza y se fueron a jugar a la petanca. Ese juego se le dio mejor a Antoin. Bueno, si no se tiene en cuenta que las bolas iban hacia atrás en vez de hacia delante, que es donde debían ir. En una baza, la bola acabó en el Martini de Misi, pero ella no se molestó.

Después tomaron un picnic en la playa y jugaron al fútbol. Resultó que Oliver, pese a no haber jugado nunca, combinaba la precisión de Zidane y la potencia de Roberto Carlos (lo cual impresionó a Antoin) con el atractivo sexual de David Beckhan (lo cual encantó a Hermione.) (NA: Perdonad si estoy pesada con los jugadores del Madrid, pero es que está jugando ahora mismo.)

Por último, y para rematar, jugaron al mini golf. Fue ahí donde Antoin hizo el mayor ridículo. Fue a darle a la pelota… y se le escapó el palo. El palo voló, voló, voló, voló y aterrizó en la cabeza de Vernon Dursley. Hermione no perdió la oportunidad y les sacó una foto.

La cosa no quedó ahí. En algún momento, Antoin le dio a la bola (bien), pero ésta rebotó contra el obstáculo y golpeó a Britnie, que andaba por ahí cotilleando en el cardado. Llevaba un peinado a lo Marge Simpson y se le quedó con la raya en medio. Literalmente.

Luego se fue a agachar para coger la bola y se le rajó el bañador, quedando con el trasero al aire. Después de eso se tuvo que retirar porque todo el mundo le miraba mal. ¿Cómo no iban a mirarle mal si era un corruptor de menores, con tendencia a travestirse de Isabel Pantoja y exhibicionista? El señor Oldman ya se lo imaginaba por ahí con melenas, fumando hierba y desabrochándose la gabardina para mostrar sus "carencias" a inocentes jovencitas.

&·&·&

Cuando Antoin llegó a la habitación se duchó, se vistió y se puso un poco mas de hielo en el chichón. Luego llamó a Mónica para disculparse. La conversación que mantuvo con Misi le había abierto los ojos. La cosa se reducía a algo muy simple: él quería a Mónica, lucharía por ella.

Como siempre, su novia no estaba en casa, así que dejó un mensaje:

**_- Hola, cariño. Quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche, es que tuve un día horrible… Resulta que mi Hermi se ha enamorao. Crecen tan rápido. El chico es majo. Cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de retorcerle el cuello… pero es un buen chico. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Te quiero y quiero arreglar lo nuestro. Espero poder hablar contigo. Un beso, amor"_**

**_- ¡Antoin!_**- gritó Mónica cogiendo el teléfono. Pero era tarde, ya había colgado. Además, no podía llamarle porque cuando se fue estaba tan enfadada con él que rompió el teléfono del hotel. Por fin el hombre estaba entrando en razón. Aunque… no podía ceder. O le pedía matrimonio o no le volvería a hablar.

&·&·&

Mientras tanto, Oliver había ido a por dos escobas y enseñaba a Hermione a jugar al Quidditch. Ella ya le había informado de su pésima puntería, pero él le dijo que eso no era cierto.

- ¿No eres la mejor de tu curso en encantamientos? –argumentó él.

- Sí –dijo ella un poco insegura.

- Pues los encantamientos consisten en puntería y concentración. Igual que el Quidditch.

La chica lo pensó un momento y luego accedió con una condición:

- Vale, pero si te golpeo por accidente no me demandes.

- Ok (NA: igual la demando yo)

Y empezaron a jugar. Resultó que a la chica no se le daba bien, pero era polifacética. Se le daba igual de mal hacer de guardián, de cazadora y de buscadora.

Bueno, lo que se le daba bastante mejor era de golpeadora, aunque la chica no estaba para entrar en la liga profesional.

- Vaya. No pensé que a una chica se la diera tan bien lo de golpear –estaban sobre las escobas, en el aire–. Normalmente se os da mejor ser cazadoras o buscadoras.

- ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi secreto?

- Quiero saber todos tus secretos. Empezando por este.

- Le pongo la cara de Snape o Malfoy a la Bludger, así le pego con más saña.

- Eso explica por que les das tan fuerte pero sin ningún control. Si canalizaras más tu puntería te saldría mejor.

- Lo intentaré. Pero no prometo nada.

- Es cuestión de entrenamiento –se habían ido acercando y ahora estaban uno frente al otro, a medio metro escaso, y disminuyendo.

- Ya –ahora los dos se miraban a los ojos intensamente. La joven apartó la mirada y observó cómo se ponía el sol sobre el mar Caribe–. No puedo creer que dentro de tres días me vaya.

- Sí, esto no va a ser lo mismo sin ti, o sea, sin vosotros.

- ¿A quién extrañaras más, a mí o a Antoin? –la chica llevaba una sonrisa traviesa.

- Está claro: a Antoin –contestó Oli respondiendo a la sonrisa.

- Lo sabía –ella habló sin asomo de enfado en la voz. Volvieron a embobarse mirándose.

- Deberíamos bajar. ¿Podrás? –la chica había demostrado tener serios problemas para aterrizar.

- Mejor me ayudas a bajar o lo haré estilo Neville –el estilo Neville consiste en tirarse de cabeza de la escoba, romperte un brazo e ir directo a la enfermería.

- No, ya te ayudo. Agárrate a mi cintura. Así.

Mientras ella le agarraba de la cintura, él hizo lo propio, y empezaron a descender, girando, sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Como en un vals. Finalmente llegaron al suelo y se quedaron un rato el uno perdido en los ojos de la otra y viceversa.

- Ya estamos en el suelo –dijo él innecesariamente.

- Sí.

Como obedeciendo a una señal inaudible para todos salvo para los dos, se abrazaron de forma que entre sus cuerpos no hubiera pasado ni un billete de 5Є, empezaron a acercar las caras, cerraron los ojos, sus labios ya se estaban casi rozando cuando…

- ¡ES ÉL! –gritó ella. Se liberó del abrazo y corrió hasta la piscina. Oliver fue detrás, preocupado. Según se acercaban se podía escuchar una música dulcisima procedente de un piano. El virtuoso que conseguía que el instrumento produjera esa melodía era… ANTOIN.

- ¿También toca el piano? –dijo Oliver, de nuevo con la moral por los suelos.

- Sí –dijo ella–, aunque los ballets de Tchaikovski no son su especialidad.

- ¿Cómo? –la verdad es que como buen mago de sangre limpia que no tomó Estudios Muggles, no sabía que era un ballet y el nombre de Tchaikovski le sonaba al nuevo perfume de Mago Rabane.

- Sí, su especialidad es "para Elisa". Cuando era pequeña me sentaba con él al piano, me apoyaba en su hombro y me quedaba dormida –Hermione estaba tan concentrada escuchando a Antoin que no era consciente de que, por primera vez desde que empezó esta historia, estaba siendo 100 por cien sincera. La consecuencia era que lo que estaba diciendo no tenía ningún sentido para alguien que no supiera que aquel hombre era su padre. En ese momento él acabó la pieza y ella se unió al aplauso general–. Deberías oírle tocar a Chopin, es su favorito… ¿Oliver? –el chico había desaparecido.

La joven se encogió de hombros y se fue a la primera fila, junto a Misi.

&·&·&

Antoin estuvo tocando el piano hasta la una. El pianista cosechó un gran éxito. Pese a la espantosa opinión que todo el mundo tenía de él, todos reconocieron que tocaba muy bien el piano. (NA: juro por el disco duro de mi PC, que no hay nada sexual en esa frase.)

Total, que como siempre, llegaron a la habitación a las mil y media. Según entraron, agotados por el día tan intenso que habían tenido, Antoin pisó algo que había en el suelo y patinó sobre ello hasta el baño, donde fue frenado por el bidé.

- ¿Estás bieeeen? –bostezó la joven.

- Sí. Tu ropa sucia ha mitigado la caída.

- No es ropa sucia –la joven se ofendió–, está limpia. Es la ropa que me he probado esta mañana hasta que me he decidido por una, no he tenido tiempo de recogerla. ¿Con qué has resbalado?

- Con esto. Parece una carta. Es una carta de Oliver.

- Dámela –a la joven se le pasó el sueño.

- Vale, pero lee en voz alta.

- Vale.

"_Querida Hermione: Creo que no debemos vernos más. Esta noche, cuando Antoin tocaba el piano, he visto cómo le mirabas… me he dado cuenta de que es a él a quien quieres y he decidido no interponerme entre vosotros. Adiós. Oliver."_

- Vaya, lo siento, querida –falso embustero. Hasta yo he notado que se alegra.

- Espera, hay una posdata. _"Cuando Antoin se muera podemos volver a vernos" _¡Qué idea se me acaba de ocurrir!

- ¡No pienso morirme!

- NO ERA ESO –al ver la mirada de Antoin, añadió–. Vale, sí lo era. Pero tampoco te costaría tanto ¿no? Sólo tendrías que estar un par de horas en el ataúd. Puede que fingiéramos enterrarte.

- Claro, sería genial ser enterrado vivo.

- Sólo te fijas en lo negativo. Te serviría para ver quien te aprecia realmente.

- No hace falta, ya noto que mi hija no está entre esas personas.

- No es eso. Sí que te aprecio. Paris lo...

- No, esta vez no te servirá lo de "Paris lo haría". Voy a proponerte una idea loca e innovadora¡dile la verdad!

- No puedo, pensará que soy una mentirosa y me odiará.

**_- Cariño_**, eres una mentirosa y aún así te quiero –al ver que ella hacía pucheritos agregó– No voy a morirme y se acabó.

- Vale –se fue a la habitación y trajo una almohada y unas sábanas–. Hoy vuelves a dormir en el sofá.

Las últimas noches le había dejado una de las dos camas.

- Me parece estupendo.

- Y para que lo sepas, **ANTOIN**, en este momento no eres mi ídolo.

- Para que lo sepas, tú tampoco.

- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? –la joven se fue a la habitación.

Hubiera cerrado la puerta de un golpe tan fuerte que hubiera despertado a todo el continente americano de norte a sur, pero por fortuna para todos, la puerta era corredera.

Se tumbó en la cama sin quitarse la ropa y se puso a pensar por qué le pasaban a ella aquellas cosas, con lo buena, inocente y sincera que era ella.

* * *

Bueno, y así acaba este capítulo. Qué insensible Antoin, no dejar que su hija le entierre vivo para que ella pueda salir con un chico. (­o)

Espero que os hay gustado y que no renunciéis a dejarme RR, porque ya que para contestarlos estoy haciendo algo que va contra mi religión, que establece el lugar donde se deben contestar los RR, (en el nuevo capi) y cuándo (antes del mismo) no me dejéis en la estacada... ¿Vale? (Carla os mira suplicante) Venga, va. Que estoy actualizando puntualmente dos capis a la semana, creo que me lo merezco...

Además, que si luego hay pocos RR y yo me pongo en plan: "si no hay RR no actualizo" no me gusta nada. Vosotras me llamáis chantajista, yo me siento como McGonagall... No mola, en resumen, que no paréis de dejarme RR.

Ah, casi se me olvida. En el capítulo 6, aparecen nombrados dos personajes de otro de mis ficts. Uno es Misi y el otro... Lo tenéis que adivinar. Si lo conseguís, ganaréis una camiseta con la inscripción "he leído demasiados ficts de Carla Grey".

¿Os dais cuenta de lo que hago con tal de que me dejéis RR?

Besazos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela. Musa de Mika Granger.


	8. Cuando ataca la duda

**Mi padre. Mi héroe. ¡Qué ligue! 8.**

**Cuando ataca la duda.**

Es sábado por la mañana. Voy paseando por la parte boscosa de la isla, divagando sobre las últimas semanas, tratando de descubrir cuál fue mi error.

Ya se me ha pasado el enfado con Antoin por no querer fingir su muerte, reconozco que fui muy poco razonable.

Bueno, vale, no fui nada razonable, además fui egoísta, consentida, mimada… ¡Me comporté como Pansy!. ¡Joder! Espero que se me pase para siempre.

La verdad es que la culpa no es de Antoin. La única culpable de lo que pasa fui yo. Sí hace unos días no hubiera dicho aquella, en apariencia, pequeña e inocente mentira…

FLASH BACK

_- Soy Hermione –al ver que no reacciona-, Hermione Granger, tu compañera de Gryffindor. Entré cuando tú estabas en 5º curso._

_- ¡Ah! Claro, la amiga empollona de Harry -¿cómo?. ¿La amiga empollona de Harry?. ¿Es lo único que se le quedó de mí?. ¿Qué pasa con que soy sensible, que ganó un partido gracias a mí y…? .¡No puede ser que sólo me recuerde como la amiga empollona de su buscador!–. No te reconocía. ¿De vacaciones con tus padres? –genial, ahora voy a ser la niña pequeña que va de vacaciones con sus padres._

_- No, estoy con… -piensa, Hermi, piensa- con un amigo._

Claro que lo que pasa con las mentiras es que son como las hormigas: primero ves una pequeña y luego, cuando te quieres dar cuenta, tienes una invasión de hormigas increíble.

FLASH BACK

_- Ese amigo con el que estás…_

_- ¿Antoin? –la había alejado de Cho para hablar de su padre. ¡Oh no! .¡Era gay! Eso explicaba su obsesión por Harry. ¿Por qué se había tenido que fijar en su padre? "Bueno, la verdad es que Antoin tenía cierto atractivo", pensó con orgullo._

_-Sí… es un poco mayor._

_-Bueno, tiene 45 años –dijo la chica esperando que le preguntara si era de los que entendía._

_- ¿Te acuestas con él?_

_- ¡NO! –espera, Hermi, piénsalo mejor–. Bueno, esta noche no. Cosas de mujeres. Pero de todas formas no solemos acostarnos en la misma habitación._

_- ¿Y entonces cómo lo hacéis? –dijo Oliver, cuya mente inocente hacía cábalas ante tamaña perversión._

_- Pues… a la francesa. Es que él es de allí._

_- ¡Ah! Pero eso es muy pervertido, en fin, tú eres una niña y él es un viejo._

_- No es un viejo, es maduro. En cuanto lo de niña, bueno, es obvio que el único niño que hay aquí eres tú._

¡Maldita sea! Si en ese momento hubiera sido sincera… Pero nooooo, tenía que impresionarle. Tenía que mentir. Como hago siempre.

Si alguien me comentaba lo buena pareja que hacen mis padres, yo no les corregía. ¿Para qué desengañarles diciendo la verdad? A veces la mentira es bonita.

Hay personas que me han dicho que soy clavada a Paris, lo cual es genéticamente imposible.

Lo más curioso del caso es que nunca he considerado nada de eso una mentira, sino un cuidadoso rodeo en torno a la verdad.

¿Por qué tuve que rodear cuidadosamente la verdad?

Si yo le hubiera dicho que era mi padre en vez de un amigo, o si en la piscina le hubiera corregido… pero no, y todo porque estaba demasiado emocionada por haber fastidiado a Cho.

Cuando estaba en 3º apareció una lista, puedo apostar a que fueron Seamus y Dean quienes la elaboraron, con "las 40 solteras más macizas de Hogwarts".

La lista la encabezaba la novia de Percy, Penelope, y Cho aparecía entre las 5 primeras, junto a Parvati, Padma y Lavender. ¿En que puesto estaba yo? Ni se me mencionaba. Si a eso le sumamos que en aquella época Ron y Harry no me hablaban porque mi Cronsy se zampó a la rata traidora (cosa que no era cierta), se comprende que anduviera por los pasillos como alma en pena.

Bueno, a lo que iba, de algún modo, conseguir a Oliver representaba vencer a Cho, dado que ella, según fuentes fiables (o sea, Lee) no lo ha conseguido. Pero ahora… ¡Es como volver a ser la sangre sucia de los dientes largos! Es tan frustrante.

Se acabó, voy a decirle la verdad a Oliver. Pero ¿y si me rechaza¿Y si no vuelve a hablarme?

Fue en ese momento cuando me atacó la duda.

&·&·&

Lee andaba también por el bosque buscando un sitio para estudiar porque sus vecinos de la 19 tenían la cama apoyada en la pared y los golpes que daban con el martillo le distraían.

Sabía que no eran golpes de martillo, pero le distraían igual y encima le daba envidia.

Diréis que el chico estaba muy concienciado con su futuro, pero es que le había quedado Pociones para Septiembre. Según entrara por la puerta su amadísimo Snape, le recibiría con un maravilloso examen del que dependería todo su futuro.

Pero no había porqué ponerse nervioso. Que va. Para nada.

Había encontrado un lugar debajo de una palmera para estudiar cuando oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

- ¡LEE!

Corriendo hacia él, montaña abajo, venía su amada gritando su nombre, directa a sus brazos. En su mente, ella bajaba la montaña con una guirnalda de flores en el pelo y los brazos abiertos mientras cantaba:

"_Eres tú mi príncipe azul,_

_que yo soñé. _"

Él abrió los brazos para recibirla con la excusa de frenar la bofetada que estaba a punto de darse con la palmera.

- Lee…

- Hermione… -y estaba a punto de inclinarse a besarla cuando ella se puso a gritar.

- ¡Una duda! .¡Una duda enorme!

- Tranquila, preciosa, yo te la resuelvo.

- No es la clase de duda que se pueda resolver.

- ¿Qué insinúas? Puede que no sea tan listo como Oliver, pero te aseguro que puedo responder a cualquier duda que tengas.

- No es eso, Lee. Sé que eres tan listo como Oliver (si no más), pero es que esta duda es de las que corroe.

- Claro, tu padre me ha contado lo de la carta de Oliver. No te atormentes pensando en "qué hubiera pasado sí". Deja lo atrasado en el pasado, como dicen los Muggles. Debes buscarte a alguien nuevo, alguien más joven, más divertido…

- Lee...

- Alguien que admire tu gran inventiva...

- ¡Lee!

- Que te quiera pese a que seas un poco embustera…

- ¡LEE!

- Alguien como… ¡JODER!

En vista de que el chico no la escuchaba, Hermi le giró la cabeza hacia el lugar por donde había venido, montaña arriba. Y allí, bajando directamente hacia ellos, estaba una criatura que Hagrid hubiera encontrado "interesante".

Era una especie de Velocirraptor, pero tenía, además de garras de 15 centímetros y cola de 1,5 metros, 4 cabezas. Una azul por la que expulsaba rayos de hielo, la segunda roja vomitaba fuego, la tercera amarilla escupía electricidad. La última cabeza no parecía tener ninguna utilidad.

- ¿Qué coño es eso? – preguntó Lee.

- La Duda enorme.

- Es verdad. Recuerdo que el profesor Lupin nos habló de ella en 5º. Dijo que sólo había una manera de sobrevivir a su ataque… pero no recuerdo cuál era.

- Yo sí. ¡Correr más rápido que el que corre a tu lado! –y la chica salió zumbando.

- Es cierto, no me acordaba. Así el bicho se entretiene destripándolo. ¡Qué lista eres, preciosa! Un momento. ¡Yo soy el que corre a tu lado! –en cuanto percibió ese detalle, salió corriendo tras ella.

Tal vez sería el momento de comentar que hay tres clases de Dudas: las corrosivas, las existenciales y las absurdas.

La que estaba persiguiendo a nuestros intrépidos protas montaña abajo era una Duda corrosiva. Ésta tiene una especie de agujero en la nuca (como el de las ballenas que de vez en cuando sueltan un chorro de agua) es por donde sueltan ácido sulfúrico concentrado que cuando toca la carne humana, la corroe. De ahí el nombre.

Las Dudas existenciales tienen una piedra en la frente de la 4ª cabeza. Cuando una persona mira esa cabeza se queda pensando cosas como¿Por qué el cielo es azul¿Por qué el mar no se sale¿Existe Zara después de la muerte¿Cómo pudo Victoria Addams, señora de Beckham, gastarse 20 millones de pesetas en accesorios, aunque fueran de Dior¿Frodo y Sam son amigos o algo más íntimo¿Por qué no han cogido a Val Kilmer para hacer de Sirius Black, cuando en la peli de Willow esta clavadito a como lo describen en el libro¿Por qué "todo junto" se escribe separado y "separado" se escribe todo junto¿Por qué…? (NB: jajajajajajaja)

¡Un momento¿No habrá ninguna de esas cosas por mi habitación? Derecha, izquierda, delante, detrás, 1,2,3…no, estoy sola. (Suspiro de alivio.) Bueno, cuando estás distraída con esas cuestiones existenciales, llega por detrás, te clava las garras y te devoran entre sus cuatro cabezas.

Las dudas absurdas son como las corrosivas, pero en vez de cola tienen una 5ª cabeza. ¿Para qué quieren una cabeza en el culo¡Es absurdo! Y de eso le viene el nombre. (NB: jajajaja)

No es que Lee y Hermi se entregaran a pensamientos de ese tipo cuando bajaban a toda velocidad la montaña perseguidos por el bicho ese que les lanzaba rayos de hielo, fuego y... bueno, rayos a secas, que ellos esquivaban como podían.

No, los dos maldecían al Ministro de Magia porque no le había dejado a su profesor llevar una Duda a clase. "Era peligroso". Obviamente, era más peligroso enfrentarte a ella en un territorio salvaje y sin tener idea de cómo vencerlo.

- ¿Sabes? –dijo Lee entrecortadamente–, si nos viera alguno de Slytherin huyendo diría que los de Gryffindor no somos tan valientes.

- No estamos huyendo, sólo avanzamos en dirección contraria al peligro lo más deprisa que podemos.

- Lo que tú digas, preciosa.

Finalmente, llegaron a una playa idílica, la misma en la que Hermi vio a Oliver en su primer día en la isla. La playa no tenía otra salida más que por donde habían venido o escalando un acantilado o nadando 20 kilómetros. Así que no había donde huir, perdón, donde seguir avanzando en dirección contraria al peligro lo más deprisa posible.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Estamos atrapados.

- Ya lo veo, Hermi.

- Esto es horrible. ¡Voy a morir virgen!

- Preciosa, de verdad que en otras circunstancias no me importaría ayudarte con eso, pero no me parece el lugar adecuado. Venga, seguro que Lupin dijo algo de cómo vencerla, neutralizarla o vivir para contarlo. Concéntrate.

- ¿Qué me concentre? .¡Concéntrate tú!

- Pero tú eres la más lista de tu curso. Algunos dicen que eres la más inteligente de la escuela.

-Pero tú vas a empezar 7º. Eso significa que tienes dos años de experiencia más que yo. Sin contar que eres de sangre limpia…eso te da más experiencia. ¡Piensa tú algo!

- Es que no se me da bien pensar bajo presión. Por alguna razón, lo único que se me viene a la mente es un monstruo horrible.

- ¡JODER! Igual que Harry antes de la primera prueba. ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo? .¡Espera! Esta es la playa de Oliver.

- ¿Estamos a punto de morir y te pones a pensar en Oliver? (NA: más asombroso aún. Están a punto de morir y Lee tiene un ataque de celos)

- No. Esta es su playa.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que él esconde las cosas de entrenar a Quidditch aquí.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que eso me ha dado una idea –en esto les llegó un chorro de hielo que esquivaron por un pelo–. Distráelo, vuelvo enseguida.

- Define "enseguida".

- Te prometo que volveré. Cuando la vida de mis amigos está en juego no miento –dijo la joven con solemnidad.

- Vale. Pero date prisa.

La joven se largó hacia las rocas y Lee se preguntó¿cómo distraer a un bicho de cuatro cabezas muerto de hambre?

No se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que quitarse la camisa roja que llevaba, tenderla con las dos manos como si fuera un capote y decirle a la Duda:

-¡JE¡DUDA! (NB: jajajajajajajajajaja)

La Duda le miró con sus cuatro pares de ojos como diciendo: "chaval, soy una Duda, no un toro. ¿Es que no ves que no tengo cuernos?" Pero bueno, es que el chico no piensa bien bajo presión.

En esto, Antoin bajó corriendo la montaña. Estaba paseando con Misi, (a estos dos les voy a tener que separar o Mónica se queda sin boda) cuando vio a su hija perseguida por un bicho escapado de la peli de "Godzilla".

Como buen padre sobreprotector, bajó corriendo al grito de:

- ¡BANZAI! (NB: jajaajjajajaj)

La Duda oyó un grito tras ella y al girarse golpeó a Antoin con la cola y lo envío directo al mar.

Lee iba a empezar a preocuparse por su "suegro", pero el bichejo se volvió hacía él con intenciones nada tranquilizadoras.

El chico soltó la camisa y dijo, a modo de comentario:

- ¿Qué tal si yo no te vuelvo a confundir con un toro y tú no me confundes con un filete?

Pero al monstruito no le moló el trato porque la cabeza que no sabía para qué servía se ató una servilleta al cuello, y sacó un cuchillo y un tenedor. (NA: que criatura más educada, devora con cuchillo y tenedor.) Lee ya estaba tratando de recordar todas las plegarias de todas las religiones que recordaba cuando oyó:

- ¡LEE! .¡AGÁCHATE! (Y vuélvete a agachar) –era Hermione, que se había montado en una escoba y volaba bajo pero con gran velocidad.

Cuando él se agacho ella golpeó la bludger con todas sus fuerzas mientras imaginaba que la bola era el cabezón de Malfoy y la Duda los atributos de Snape. Justo en el momento que iba a impactar, la Duda abrió la bocaza y… se tragó la pelota.

Lee alzó la cabeza en ese momento y recordó lo que había dicho Lupin sobre cómo acabar con una Duda. Había que hacer que se atragantara con algo, aunque eso tenía un pequeño inconveniente.

Adivinando lo que pasaría a continuación corrió hacia Hermi, que se había quedado un poco flipada por haber acertado un blanco por primera vez en su vida, y saltó sobre ella, haciéndola bajar de la escoba. Ya estaba ella a punto de qué hacía cuando…

**BUMMMM.**

La duda, que entre tanto se había puesto de color fucsia, explotó dejando sus vísceras repartidas por toda la playa, incluidos Hermi y Lee, que quedaron como Will Smith y Tommy Lee Jones después de matar a la cucaracha alienígena en Men in Black. Los dos se miraron, se levantaron de un brinco y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de¡ESTAMOS VIVOS!

En algún momento, ella se agarró de su cuello y él la elevó del suelo mientras giraban enloquecidamente. De pronto, él perdió el equilibrio y cayeron a la arena, ella sobre él, sin parar de reír.

Durante un segundo, Lee pensó que Hermione iba a besarlo, lo cual es prueba de lo ilusa que es la gente cuando está enamorada. O eso o es que las vísceras de Duda producían efectos alucinógenos, qué también puede ser.

Para romper el silencio, él dijo:

- Eres un genio –de alguna forma se levantó y ayudó a la chica a levantarse.

- ¿Lo soy? Digo, por supuesto que soy un genio. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque has recordado que la forma de matar a una Duda es atragantándola. ¡Vaya puntería que tienes¡Qué calladito te lo tenías!

- Sí, yo soy así, de natural modesta –la verdad es que no se acordaba de eso.

Al mencionar a Harry y la primera prueba se acordó de cómo la supero, y al pensar que necesitaba una escoba recordó que era allí donde Oliver guardaba lo de entrenar. Su plan era golpearlo con la Bludger en los genitales, técnica de neutralización que funciona con los machos de todas las especies. Pero nuestra Hermi tiene que mejorar la puntería.

- Pero tú también, si no me llegas a bajar de la escoba no lo cuento.

- En ese caso, estamos en paz.

- Supongo.

- ¡Hermi! .¡Lee! –ese era Oliver.

Estaba dando una clase de SWEPAC cuando oyó la explosión y decidió acercarse a ver qué pasaba. Y lo que pasaba es que Hermi y Lee se daban el lote en la arena. Eso creía él. Pero entonces vio que estaba cubiertos de gelatina. El colmo de la perversión.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? –tomó un poco de gelatina de la cara de Hermi-. ¿Qué invento es este?

- Son vísceras de Duda –informó Hermi, tan tranquila como si hubiera anunciado que había desayunado tostadas. Él corrió a lavarse las manos melindrosamente.

Lee observó cómo lo hacía.

"¡Qué delicado! Hermi y yo estamos cubiertos y no nos quejamos. Aunque ella esta guapa de todas formas." Pensó el Gryffindor, "lástima que la técnica de Antoin no funcionara o …"

- ¡JODER, ANTOIN!

- ¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó Hermi.

- Pues que la Duda lo golpeó; lo dejó inconsciente y lo lanzó al mar.

- ¿ESTÁS SEGURO? –Hermi tenía un atisbo de histeria en la voz. Lee asintió con la cabeza, deseando que no hubiera sido verdad.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo ya. Vamos. Moveos. ¿A qué esperáis? –Oliver puso cara de "ya sabía yo que lo quería" cuando ella exclamó-. ¡Papá! .¡Vamos, no me hagas esto! .¡PAPÁ!

- Tranquila –dijo la voz de un desconocido. Se volvieron y vieron a un hombre de unos 35 años, bastante atractivo, que sostenía a Antoin. Era el tipo al que Oliver estaba enseñando SWEPAC–. ¿Es tu padre? –ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos–. Se pondrá bien –el hombre tenía unos ojos castaños de esos que hacen que confíes inmediatamente.

- ¿Es usted médico? –preguntó la chica.

- Sí, medimago. Me llamo Samuel Kane.

- Yo soy Hermione Granger. Él es Antoin.

- Bien, mientras os poníais histéricos le he visto flotando en el agua, le he sacado, le he hecho la RCV y ya tiene pulso y respiración. Ha recuperado el conocimiento.

- Entonces –intervino Lee–. ¿Por qué esta ahora inconsciente?

- Porque se ha vuelto a desmayar. La Duda le ha golpeado en la cabeza, pero está bien. Sólo necesita un poco de reposo y se recuperará.

Al oír eso, Hermione, que se había agachado en la arena junto a su padre, le susurró en francés:

_**- ¿Has oído eso? No es nada. Te vas a poner bien**._

**_- Lo sé mentirosilla_** –contestó él en igual idioma–. **_¿No decías que ya no lo hablabas?_**

_**- Ya, pero también dije que te ibas a morir. Por fortuna, me equivoco… en contadas ocasiones**. _

En ese momento llegó Misi a la playa, tan tarde como el 7º de caballería, aunque ella tenía la excusa de sus plataformas de 15 centímetros. ¿Habéis intentado alguna vez bajar una cuesta realmente empinada con tacones? Difícil. Pues imaginad que esa cuesta no esta asfaltada y que además tiene raíces. Demasiado que la mujer llegó.

- Lo he visto todo. Era una Duda enorme. Sois muy valientes –entonces se fijó en el hombre que había ayudado a Antoin–. ¿Sam?

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Nos conocemos? Tu cara me suena mucho.

- Soy Artemis Slayer.

- Misi –esto lo dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Hacía 19 años que no nos veíamos –Lee, Hermi y Antoin estaban en medio de los dos y contemplaban la escena como un partido de pin pon, ya que la distancia era muy corta para considerarse tenis.

- Sí –dijo él–, las cosas estaban tan mal por culpa de ya-sabes-quién que mi familia decidió volver a Australia–. Misi sonrió: era extranjero.

- Sí, lo sé. ¿Te casaste allí?

- Sí, conocí a mi mujer estudiando mediamagia –la sonrisa de Misi se hizo un poco vacilante, pero se mantuvo. Era médico, es decir, trabajaba con las manos–, pero nos divorciamos.

De la impresión, Misi casi se cae de espaldas. Tranquila, eso no quiere decir que acabemos juntos. Mientras pensaba eso, la parte más loca de su cerebro (o sea, el 80 por cien del mismo) tarareaba:

"_Ya se han casao, ya se han casao lalalala lalala lalala_."

- ¿Te apetece una copa? –dijo ella, en plan loba total.

- Vale –dijo él, que llevaba dos meses sin mojar. (Mira, una rima en asonante)

- Bueno, antes de que os vayáis, a la cama, es decir, al bar. ¿Qué hacemos con él? –dijo Hermi.

- Acuéstale, que se tome una de esas cosas¿cómo se llaman¿tirita?

- No, aspirina –contestó Hermi. Debía de ser eso, ya que comerte una tirita no ayuda mucho en caso de conmoción cerebral.

- Bien.

Entre Lee y Hermi levantaron a Antoin, lo llevaron a la habitación y lo acostaron. Luego Hermi se fue al baño a buscar una aspirina y Lee volvió al bosque a buscar sus apuntes.

&·&·&

Estoy paseando por el pueblo donde mi padre me ha mandado con 50 dólares para que compre regalos a mis amigos, a modo de recuerdo.

La verdad es que yo no tengo el menor interés en comprar nada, pero mi padre se ha empeñado en que lo haga. Creo que quería librarse de mí porque estaba muy pesada, pero lo único que hacía era llevarle comida a la cama, abanicarle, ver que estuviera bien tapado… seguir los consejos del médico.

¿Quién entiende a los hombres?

Cuando no les haces caso, no les quieres y dicen que van acabar más estresados que la rata de Angelina Jolie, que como no le prestaba atención, se deprimió y ella le tuvo que dar en adopción a una familia que estuviera pendiente de ella. Cuando quieres cuidarles, los agobias y sólo quieres controlarlos.

Hablando de hombres, esta mañana casi beso a Lee.

Después de lo de la Duda.

Claro que eso no significa nada.

Era consecuencia de la adrenalina que nos hace comportarnos... adrenalínicos perdidos. (NB:jajajajajaja)

¿Os imaginais que le beso? Seguro que cree que estoy loca, o que soy una niñata salida o algo peor. No quiero ni pensarlo, seguro que dejaba de gustarle.

¡Un momento!

¿Quiero gustarle a Lee?

No, yo quiero gustarle a Oliver.

Aunque Lee tiene sus puntazos, no es tan serio como Oli.

Pero Oliver tiene mejor cuerpo, aunque Lee tiene muy buen culo.

Además, Lee tiene esa sonrisa… Es tan blanca y brillante que estoy segura que se puede ver hasta en la luna. No sé, tal vez porque mi madre es dentista me fijo mucho en las sonrisas.

Oliver es más cariñoso, aunque Lee me llama siempre preciosa.

Pero¿qué deliro?

Esto no puede ser, cada semana me gusta un chico distinto.

A principio de curso me molaba Ron, luego Harry, de nuevo Ron, otra vez Harry… hasta el baile que me empezó a molar ¡ay!. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico búlgaro?

Bueno sabéis quien digo.

No puede ser que ahora vuelva a repetir el proceso con Lee y Oliver. No. A mí me gusta Lee, o sea Oliver, no.

- AYYY –exclamo con rabia.

- ¡Qué grosera! –dice a mi lado Petunia–, no me extraña que ande montando _deja vu_ con el de rizos y el francés.

- Se dice _**menage a troy**_–es que la gente no sabe de lo que habla.

De pronto, veo una cara amiga.

- ¡Oliver! –pero él me fulmina con la mirada y se gira sin decirme nada.

Entonces recuerdo… se ha enterado de que Antoin es mi padre. Tal como imaginaba, no lo ha encajado demasiado bien. Seguro que cree que soy una mentirosa, o que lo he hecho para reírme de él. O todo eso a la vez.

¡Cómo odio tener razón casi siempre!

&·&·&

- Hola –dijo Lee alegremente entrando en la habitación de Antoin–, le he traído un regalo –abrió una bolsa en la que llevaba una botella de ron.

- Gracias. Es justo lo que necesito para curarme. ¿Me traes un vaso?

- Me temo que no hay.

- Pues habrá que ir a buscarlo –empezó a levantarse de la cama.

- Iré yo. Si Hermione se entera que se ha ido, la Duda nos parecerá un gatito inofensivo.

- No, necesito andar. Además, el bar esta casi al lado y yo necesito despejarme.

- Ambos empezaron a andar por la playa. Cuando ya estaban en el bar y Antoin pidió unos vasos, le preguntó a Lee:

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿El ron?

- No, Hermione.

El chico vaciló antes de responder. Los padres son muy sensibles con eso de los novios de las hijas. Antoin captó sus temores, también había tenido que lidiar con algunos especimenes de padres de hijas guapas adolescentes.

- Tranquilo, no voy a gritarte, ni matarte ni nada. Hace unas semanas lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora te conozco mejor y sé que eres un buen chico. Algo loco, pero un buen chico.

- Sí, me gusta su hija. Creo que es la chica más… –pero nunca llegaremos a saber en qué es Hermione lo más, ya que Antoin había agarrado al chico del cuello y lo había levantado de la silla.

- ¿QUE TE GUSTA MI HIJA?. ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! –y lo soltó

- ¿No decía que no se iba a enfadar ni a matarme ni nada? –comentó Lee cuando recuperó el aliento.

- Mentí. Además, yo he sido muy razonable. Cuando el abuelo de Hermi se enteró que Helena estaba embarazada sacó una escopeta de caza e intentó matarme. Así que da gracias.

- Me alegro de que no sea usted mago, ya me veo esquivando maldiciones.

Habían iniciado el retorno a la casa.

- De todas formas, me caes bien. No como ese Oliver, creo que es muy mayor para ella.

- Dicen que el verdadero amor no tiene edad.

- Puede, pero sí fecha de caducidad.

- ¿Qué es la fecha de caducidad? –los alimentos conservados con magia que ellos tomaban no tenían de eso.

- Da igual, quiero decir que ya es muy difícil mantener una relación de por sí, pero sí además está el tema de la edad…

- Sólo son cuatro años. Ahora parecen muchos, pero más adelante cuando ella tenga 20 y él 24 no parecerá tanto.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Encima que te apoyo.

- Ya, pero es que no creo que la edad sea el problema. Hace unos meses, cuando no la conocía bien, hubiera dicho que sí podía funcionar, pero ahora que la conozco mejor sé que no pegan ni con ligamentos.

- Querrás decir pegamento. Sí, es verdad que Hermi parece una chica seria pero no lo es. Debiste verla cuando vino a París hace dos años. Se fue de excursión por las catacumbas con un colega del museo de Mónica –creo que no lo he mencionado, pero Mónica es experta en arte romano en el Louvre–, y porque la detuvimos, pero quería hacer puenting desde la torre Eiffel.

Qué fuerte. Me la imagino.

- Que va. Casi nos convence de no era un deporte de riesgo sino que era más seguro que coger el tren. Luego quería ponerse un tatuaje y como no le dejamos quiso un piercing. Como no la dejamos quiso ponerse el pelo de lila. Al final la dejé hacerse un tatuaje pero de Henna.

- Mola.

Llegaron a la habitación y observaron que se habían producido algunos cambios en su ausencia. Dichos cambios se traducían en que el bolso de Hermione estaba puesto en el sofá junto a una bolsa inmensa de cosas que ella debía de haber comprado.

- Parece que ya ha vuelto. Voy a ver donde está. ¿Te importa preparar la bebida?

- Yo me encargo –habían pedido tres vasos por si acaso–, pero a ella le pongo poco.

Antoin entró en la habitación de su hija. Al ver que no estaba allí se dirigió al baño, pero allí tampoco estaba. Iba a salir cuando, perdido junto a la pata de la cama, vio un folleto del hotel donde reconoció la letra de su hija. Él no era cotilla por naturaleza, pero le entró curiosidad por ver qué podía haber escrito su hija allí, así que se puso a leerlo. Pero eso no es ser cotilla, no, sólo se interesaba por sus cosas.

"_Yo, Hermione Marie Granger Depardie, en plena posesión de mis facultades mentales y físicas (por el momento), a través del presente documento, decido que tras mi prematura muerte, mis pertenencias se repartan de la siguiente manera:"_

¿Su hija había hecho testamento¿Para qué?

- Antoin, he encontrado a Hermi. Esta subida al tejado de la casa.

En ese momento Antoin hizo conexión de ideas:

Testamento más Hermi en el tejado igual a suicidio por salto al vacío (bueno, a la arena).

Entonces, sin decir nada a Lee, salió corriendo hacia la escalera que llevaba a una especie de trastero a través del cual se podía acceder al tejado. Lee se quedó mirando por donde se fue, puso una mano bajo a barbilla en pose pensativa y dijo:

- ¿Será por algo que he dicho? –y de hecho, lo era.

Entre tanto, Antoin llegó al tejado y gritó:

- ¡HERMI, CARIÑO, NO LO HAGAS, SEGURO QUE HAY SOLUCIÓN! –mientras avanzaba hacia ella, que estaba tranquilamente sentada en el pico del tejado. Pero resbaló con no sé qué y estuvo apunto de escogorciarse.

- ¡PAPÁ! –gritó ella. Y justo cuando se salía ya del tejado, ella lo hizo levitar suavemente y lo devolvió a la zona "segura" (por decir algo) del tejado–. ¿Quieres matarte?

- Yo no, pero tú sí.

- ¿QUÉ? Primera noticia.

- Si no es así ¿qué haces aquí subida?

- Pensar. Cuando necesito pensar me subo a sitios altos donde puedo ver algo de agua. Eso me ayuda a tener perspectiva. En la escuela me subo a árboles que están encima del lago.

- ¿Y el testamento?

- Eso es una estupidez de las mías. Nada importante.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso de levitarme?

- Es que tengo que confesarte un secreto: soy bruja –dijo con una mezcla de ironía y confidencia en la voz.

- ¿Bruja? No tenía ni idea. Eso explica lo caro que es tu exclusivo colegio y el material escolar. Pero me refiero a que pensaba que no podías hacer magia sin varita.

- La varita sólo es una forma de canalizar la magia. Otra forma son las emociones: me ha dado miedo que te mataras y he canalizado el poder para salvarte. Pero no ha sido un hechizo, para eso sí que hace falta varita.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En Oliver. Ya sabe la verdad. Y me odia, tal como predije –no estaba llorando, y tampoco parecía que fuera hacerlo. Antoin nunca había visto a su hija así, tan… resignada. Parecía que se había dado por vencida, lo cual era muy raro en ella.

- Después de todo lo que has hecho ¿vas a darte por vencida? –trató de picarla. Ella solía reaccionar a esas cosas.

- Es que no sé si le quiero. No estoy segura de nada salvo de una cosa: No quiero que me odie. Me gusta tenerlo de amigo y no quiero que eso cambie. Lo de estar enamorada ya no lo tengo tan claro.

- Eso suena muy maduro. No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero allá va: Para saber si lo quieres tendrás que besarle.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Tendrás que besarle. Es en ese momento cuando se sabe si es amor o amistad. Sí es sólo química no se sabe al primer beso, hay que practicar más.

- ¿Cómo se sabe? Yo nunca he besado a nadie.

- Se sabe por instinto.

- Si, pero ¿cómo voy a besarle si no quiere ni acercarse a mí?

- En eso yo voy a ayudarte. Vamos, si tú quieres.

- Claro que quiero.

* * *

Bueno, chicas y chicos, a esto le quedan dos capítulos. Voy a echar de menos a esta panda de liantes. Es que me lo paso tan bien escribiendo sus locuras. 

Pero antes de irnos: nos quedan los RR...

Gerulita Evans. Me alegra que te rías con mi fict. Muaks.

AnnaTB. Pues va a ser que no es el Hijo de Puta Demente, pero por participar, se te adjunta un pin con el slogan "debo leer algún fict más de Carla Gray". Sí que Antoin, es malo, no le costaba tanto lo de fingir su muerte. Ay, pobre Oliver, sólo por ser más ingenuo que una princesa Disney, no hay que criticarle tanto.

Jamesandmolly. Es la ventaja del 1short, no tienes que contestar RR... Pero bueno, aquí andamos, probando diversos inventos para contestar. Me alegra que te guste...

Argie-Theo. Uf, me parece a mí que Hermione es muy seria y responsable en todo. Pero el capítulo de Barrio Sésamo, donde explicaban que mentir no es bueno, ella se lo perdió... Vamos, que claramente te decantas por Lee, pues ya veremos si Hermione es de tu misma opinión... ¡Felicidades, ganaste tu camiseta! O como tu dices polera... ¡Al fin descubro lo que es! No he leído Artemis Fowl, Antoin lo decía, porque Artemis es la diosa de la caza en la mitología griega. PDTA: mi msn es correodekarla69 de Hotmail. Ya hablaremos...

Isabella Riddle. Sip, ganaste tu camiseta, felicidades... Ya te llegará algún día de estos. Uf, seguro que no me dices eso de que soy puntual en Por Amor al Arte.

Ginny84. Vale, tu también tienes tu camiseta, que es verdad que lo acertasteis... Muaks.

Caperucita Roja. Uf, no acertaste la pregunta pero lo tuyo es para nota, guapa, porque efectivamente, la frase en cuestión sale textualmente en Por amor al Arte, la dice Samantha Kane. Muy bien, la verdad es que, sí que te mereces la camiseta. ¿Alcachofas? Puajjj. Que yo soy carnívora, no como nada que tenga color verde y este cocido. Besos de turrón de tomillo.

LaraG. También creo que Oliver va muy deprisa, además que yo a esta Hermione la veo muy verde como para casarse... Besines de frutas de Aragón. PDTA1: entre nosotras, a mi también me mola más Lee, me lo imagino como Worrick de CSI Las Vegas. PDTA2: No creas, que el chantaje os mueve más que una rumba.

PadmaPatilNaberrie. Síp, ganaste tu camiseta. Ya te llegará. Un beso y que te vuelva la inspiración.

Lizzie Black 86. Nada, ya actualicé PAAA, tranquila. Besos.

Padfoot girl13. Me alegro que te hayas reído. Para eso estamos... Me encanta que te encanté Antoin, el pobre con lo que está pasando se merece ánimos.

Ireth Annare. Sé más específica¿a qué tortolitos te tengo que liar? Acabo de encontrar tu otro RR, el cabrón del Anti Spam, que estaba mandando los RR que le daba la gana a la papelera... Suerte con la biología. Ya te llegará la camiseta... Muak.

Iraty Scry. Je, je, me alegra que estés contenta… Vamos, que tu madre te tiene frita con el chico. Ay, yo creo que si a Hermione no le gustara complicarse la vida, no sería amiga de Harry... Besos de mora.

Made. Oliver no tardara en enterarse de todo, y me temo que lo llevará muy mal... Besos de caramelo de nata.

Kitiara Potter. Hola, pequeña, si puedo me pasaré por el fict de tu amiga, aunque lo de pedirle que actualice ya te digo que no. Simplemente, porque a mi me molesta bastante que me dejen un RR para decirme eso, así que no voy a ir yo a decírselo a otra... Chao.

En el próximo capi veremos cuál es el plan de Antoin para que Oliver perdone a Hermi, descubriremos si ella se queda con él o con Lee y habrá una petición de matrimonio. ¿Será Antoin, que por fin se decide¿Será Sam, impactado por Misi¿Será Dudley, flipado por Hermi? Ya veremos cómo me da. Será el penúltimo.

La cuestión es: dos capis o uno. A mi personalmente, me da igual, así os dejo que vosotras/os me digáis que preferís. Ya sabéis, me dejáis un RR diciéndome si queréis que los dos últimos capítulos suban juntos o separados, preferiblemente antes del viernes, para saber a que atenerme.

Eso es todo.

1.499.999 besos. (Bueno, vale millón y medio, para redondear.)

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela. Musa de Mika Granger.


	9. ¡Necesito una señal!

Dedicado a Almudena, mi hermana Escorpio. Arriba, cielo, que esa asquerosa lo hizo porque te envidia a muerte...

**Mi padre. Mi héroe. ¡Qué ligue! 9**

**¡Necesito una señal!**

- ¿Esta es tu genial idea para recuperar a Oliver? –preguntó Hermione a su padre por trigésimo cuarta vez en la última hora.

-Sí, esta es –dijo Antoin por trigésimo cuarta vez, sólo que mucho más irritado por la incredulidad de su hija que las 33 veces anteriores–. Es muy romántica.

-Ya. Quieres que le mande una carta. ¿De verás piensas que con eso me volverá a hablar?

- Cielo, puede más la pluma que la espada.

- Ya, pero la pluma no es muy útil en un duelo de magos.

- Hablando de magos. ¿Qué le has comprado a Harry?

- Nada.

- Pues debe de ser una nada enorme porque esa bolsa está llena.

- Es que después de lo de Oliver me he deprimido y he empezado a comprar en plan adicto para mí.

- ¿Todo eso es para ti?

- No es tanto como parece –la joven se dirigió a la bolsa y empezó a enseñarle lo que había comprado. Tenía en sus ojos el brillo de un cazador que ha regresado a casa con una buena pieza–. Cinco pares de pendientes, un bolso, tres camisetas (una con el logo de Superman, otra con el de las Supernenas y la última con una niña de pelo rosa enseñando el dedo medio), tres pinzas de pelo y una cosita para ti.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Una camisa –era una camisa de color naranja fuego con un dibujo de Goku en fase de súper guerrero (con el pelo amarillo fosforito) que ocupaba toda la espalda-. ¿Te gusta?

- No, eso es una cosa horrible.

- Pero si es fashion total. Johnny Depp tiene una igual.

- ¿Te parece que me parezco a Depp?

- No –admitió la chica con un mohín de disgusto.

- Volvamos a la carta. Bueno, ya está casi acabada, sólo falta la lechuza.

- Pues va a seguir faltando –dijo Lee, que volvía en ese momento de la lechucería de la isla–. Todas están ocupadas.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Es sábado por la noche, estarán ocupadas con la gente que está quedando –la verdad es que había dos lechuzas, pero Lee había decidido que ya estaba harto de ayudar a Oliver.

- Si me regalaras una lechuza no pasarían estas cosas. Toma, Lee, te he comprado esta camiseta –dijo mientras le entregaba la camisa que había rechazado Antoin.

- ¡Cómo mola! Ese Muggle tan fashion tiene una igual.

- Lo ves…

- Lo que veo es que yo hace tres años te di dinero para que te compraras una pero tú elegiste a ese gato horrible.

- Mi Cronsy no es horrible, es un gato muy inteligente.

- ¿Vuela y entrega cartas? –dijo Antoin con sarcasmo.

- No, pero reconoce animagos –saltó Hermi irritada.

- Pero eso no es muy útil, todos los animagos que hay están registrados –Lee se estaba probando la camisa-. ¿Qué tal?

- Muy bien –dijo Hermi. El chico no se había abrochado la camisa, demostrando que huir del conserje de Hogwarts te pone tan en forma como el Quidditch y aumentando aún más el lío mental de cierta chica.

- Esa camisa es horrible. Pero Hermi, tú me dijiste que Si… -la chica estaba en la mesa y le dio una patada en la espinilla por debajo de ella–. Sigamos con la carta.

- Ya está, sólo me queda firmar –se aclaró la voz y empezó a leer–. "Hola, Oliver: tenemos que hablar. Ven a la fiesta, por favor, te lo explicaré todo."

- Pues firma y vamos a entregarla.

- Vale. "Con amor, Hermi".

- ¿Cómo vamos a entregarla? –preguntó Lee con curiosidad, arrugando la frente al oír eso de "con amor".

- Tengo un plan –dijo Antoin.

- ¿Por qué dan tanto miedo esas palabras cuando eres tú quien las dice? –suspiró Hermi, mientras sellaba con cera el pergamino.

&·&·&

(NA: vale para este cacho si veis algo en cursiva son susurros y lo que va en negrita se esta diciendo en voz alta. Lo que va en normal es conversación normal.)

A las 19:30 (hora zulú) Lee, Antoin y Hermi estaban en la puerta que daba a la playa de la casa de Oliver.

- Vale, cariño, .¿has entendido el plan?

- Sí, envuelvo la pelota con el pergamino y lanzo el pergamino a la casa. Oliver ve la pelota y como es guardián no puede resistirse a recogerla; lee la carta, va al lugar del encuentro, hablamos y me perdona –todo esto lo dijo muy deprisa y con tono cansado, como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria a fuerza de que Antoin se lo hubiera repetido mil veces.

- Bien, pues adelante, haz los honores –le entregó la pelota envuelta con pergamino.

La joven tomó la pelota, respiró y lanzó.

CRASSSS. Se oyó el ruido de unos cristales al romperse.

La pelota había impactado con la ventana y…

- ¿**Quién anda ahí**? –Oliver escuchó el ruido y salió a ver que pasaba.

Lee y Antoin se escondieron detrás de los setos del jardín, dejando a Hermione en medio y sin escondite.

- Soy yo, Hermione. ¿Has recibido mi mensaje?

El chico miró la pelota, miró su ventana rota, miró a la chica volvió a mirar la ventana y dijo:

**- Sí, lo he recibido.**

**- Pues debes leerlo antes de la fiesta. Cuando lo acabes me dices qué opinas. Venga. ¡Hasta luego!**

_- ¿Pero qué haces? Habla con él_.- susurró Antoin desde el suelo.

_- ¿Qué quieres que le diga?_ –preguntó la chica en igual tono, hablando casi sin mover los labios.

_- Que es un capullo_.

_- ¿Cómo dices, Lee?_

_- No, nada._

_- Ni caso. Dile que necesitas decirle algo importante, si no, no irá a la fiesta._

**- No voy a ir a la fiesta. Dime lo que sea ahora**.

**- Es algo muy importante.**

_- Necesito que me perdones. Me he comportado como una estúpida._

**- Necesito que me perdones. Me he comportado como una estúpida.**

**- Aquí el único estúpido he sido yo. Seguro que tú y tu papi os habéis reído mucho a mi costa.**

**- Te equivocas, no nos hemos reído. Además, si la memoria no me falla, fuiste tú el que dijiste que éramos amantes, yo me limité a no corregirte. ¡Eres un egoísta! Podrías ponerte un momento en mi lugar: No tienes ni idea de lo estresante que es ser yo.**

Al oír eso, Lee ahogó una risa. Mejor dicho, Antoin se la ahogó con un codazo.

_- Cariño, así no te va a perdonar. Dile que ojalá lo hubieras corregido pero que tenías miedo de que si lo hacías él no se sentiría atraído por ti._

**- Ojalá te hubiera corregido, pero tenía miedo de que si lo hacías, él, es decir, tú no te sentirías atraído por mí.**

_- Al principio sólo fue un juego, pero luego, cuanto más le conocías, más te ibas enamorando de él, y ahora no eres capaz de concebir el mundo sin él, sin sus ojos, sin ver su cara._

_- Sí _–intervino Lee, con un arranque de inspiración_–, y que si siente algo parecido por ti vaya a la fiesta._

**- Al principio sólo fue un juego, pero luego, cuanto más te conocía, más me iba enamorando de ti, y ahora no soy capaz de concebir mi mundo sin ti, sin tus ojos, sin ver tu cara. Si tú has sentido algo parecido por mí en algún momento, por favor, ve a la fiesta.**

El chico pareció meditar un momento. Luego dijo:

**- Puede que me pase por allí.**

**- Vale, pues si te pasas, allí estaré.**

Cuando el chico entró en la casa, Lee y Antoin salieron de su escondite y recibieron el abrazo de Hermi, que no paraba de repetir:

- Se lo ha tragado, se lo ha tragado.

- Volvamos a casa.

- Yo me voy, esta noche tengo actuación –dijo Lee algo triste.

- Hasta luego, Lee –dijo Antoin, comprendiendo el motivo de su tristeza. El chico no sabía que Hermi no estaba segura de sí quería o no a Oliver. Antoin no le dijo nada de esas dudas para no darle falsas esperanzas.

- Gracias por todo, Lee –dijo Hermi, abrazándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla–, eres un amigo.

- Lo sé. Chao.

Padre e hija se quedaron solos y se fueron a cenar. Cuando estaban en la mesa, la chica le preguntó:

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez de "no puedo concebir mi mundo sin ti"?

- No es una estupidez, es muy romántico. ¿Te has decidido ya o sigues confusa?

- No lo sé. ¿Y tú? .¿Vas a pedirle a Mónica que se case contigo o la vas a dejar escapar?

- No lo sé. ¿Has visto eso? –señaló con la barbilla a un punto en la espalda de su hija–. ¿Qué hay peor que una petulante pareja casada?

La joven se giró para descubrir que lo único peor que una petulante pareja casada son dos petulantes parejas casadas, una familia de incultos intolerantes y un par de viejos cascarrabias. Todos estaban comiendo en la mesa de detrás de ellos.

TODOS tenían las sillas orientadas de tal manera que no perdían de vista la mesa donde estaba nuestra peculiar pareja. Cada vez que Antoin o Hermi hablaban, se ponían a murmurar qué podían estar diciendo. Ninguno acertaba, por supuesto.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos ir a saludarles –comentó la chica con el brillo de una sonrisa maliciosa en los ojos–. Después de todo, ellos parecen querer vernos.

- Es cierto, no hay que defraudar al público –el mismo brillo que había en los ojos de su hija había aparecido en los de él–. Vamos.

Se levantaron a la vez y se dirigieron a la mesa. Al verlo, todos intentaron disimular colocando las sillas como debían estar en una mesa normal, pero no les dio tiempo.

- Tranquilos, mi **hija **y yo sólo veníamos a despedirnos. Creo que todos ustedes salen en avión esta noche.

- Sí, así es –confirmó Vernon, el único al que le dio tiempo a reaccionar– ¿Ustedes salen más tarde?

- Sí, mañana –intervino Hermi–. _**Lo que es genial porque así no tendré que preocuparme de que el peso del gordo de su hijo nos tire al océano** _–esto último lo dijo en francés. Todos lo de la mesa pensaron que les deseaba buen viaje.

- Verán –dijo Antoin–, en mi Francia natal, de donde también es mi **hija**, es costumbre que a los que se van, en señal de despedida se les entregue un humilde obsequio. Aquí lo tienen, es una botella del mejor champán de mi tierra. Espero que lo disfruten_. **Por favor no olviden darme sus direcciones porque si voy a EEUU o a Inglaterra, no querré estar cerca de ustedes**._

- Muchas gracias –dijo Petunia rápidamente, casi quitándole la botella de las manos.

- No hay de qué. Hasta la próxima vez. **_No quiera el Destino que sea pronto_**.

- Sí, hasta pronto. Por cierto, Dudley: **_si vuelves a meterte con tu primo Harry te ayudaré a completar tu transformación en ballena gigante. Aunque tal como estás, no creo que necesites la ayuda de una bruja para ello._**

**_Dicho esto, se largaron de la mesa. Aún alcanzaron a oír esta parte de la conversación, ya que ellos creían ser muy discretos pero se les podía oír hasta en Cuba, que está a más de 450 kilómetros según mis cálculos y la escala del atlas_** que he consultado.

- ¿Qué habrá dicho esa niña? –dijo Dudley.

- Que esta loca por ti –aseguró Marge–¿cómo no va estarlo? Si eres el hombre más atractivo de la isla. Pero a ti esa chica no te conviene.

- ¿Abrimos la botella? –dijo Britnie, a la que le iba más el alcohol que a todos los Rolling Stones juntos.

Se oyó el descorche de la botella, el ruido de la bebida en las copas, el "salud" y el choque de las copas durante el brindis, así como el sonido de que estaban tragando.

Hasta ahí todo normal.

Lo que no fue normal fue que, a continuación, se empezaron a escuchar cacareos, balidos y ladridos.

Padre e hija se giraron a un tiempo y contemplaron el zoo que se había formado: en lugar de Vernon había un orangután, en el de Petunia un avestruz, en el de Marge un muñeco de Michelín, en el de los Señores Oldman un gallo y una gallina, en vez de Britnie y Anabell estaban dos perros caniches y en el de sus esposos había dos ovejas.

Dudley se había librado porque le habían traído la tarta de merengue justo cuando iban a brindar y él había optado por comer.

Padre e hija se miraron y soltaron a la vez una carcajada. Realmente, "Los sortilegios Weasley" eran un gran invento.

&·&·&

- Hermi, date prisa. Llegamos tarde.

- Ya casi estoy –gritó desde el baño.

La verdad es que vestida estoy desde hace 20 minutos, pero lista no.

Llevo una hora recurriendo a todos lo métodos de elección alternativos para decidirme.

He deshojado 10 margaritas, cinco me han dicho que me quede con Oliver y las otras cinco con Lee.

He tirado 20 veces una moneda: 10 caras (Oliver) y 10 cruces (Lee).

He tomado una baraja de póker y he sacado 30 cartas: 15 han sido rojas (Lee) y 15 negras (Oliver).

¡Es desesperante!

Os preguntaréis por qué no saco un número impar de cartas, o deshojo un número impar de margaritas o lanzo la moneda un número impar de veces.

Lo he hecho.

Pero es que cada vez que ganaba uno me empezaba a gustar más el otro, así que empezaba a probar hasta que me salía el que quería y otra vez a empezar.

Bien pensado¿por qué no puedo quedarme con los dos?

Es como si estando en un restaurante te dan de postre un helado de vainilla. Tú vas a empezar a comerlo, pero entonces pasa por tu lado una deliciosa tarta de chocolate.

¿Qué haces?

Si no cambias el helado por la tarta, la gente dice que te conformas con lo primero que te encuentras; si lo cambias, todo el mundo dice que eres una niña consentida; si no tomas postre, eres una estrecha; pero si tomas los dos, eres una viciosa. ¡Todo es tan injusto!

Además, yo padezco la típica fobia de los hijos de padres separados: fobia a ser igual que ellos.

En fin, todos dicen que soy igual que mi madre y su relación con mi padre fue la primera relación seria que tuvo, y ya sabéis cómo acabó.

Por no hablar de mi padre (al que me parezco psicológicamente), que estuvo hasta que conoció a Mónica manteniendo relaciones de "un revolcón y adiós muy buenas porque soy demasiado joven para comprometerme".

Me da miedo que yo no sea capaz de comprometerme con nadie en serio. Precisamente, el otro día se lo comenté a Lee...

- Hermi, vamos de una vez.

- Voy –vale, pues que lo decida el destino. Una última carta: negras. Oliver.

¡Pero yo quiero a Lee!

Nada me sale bien.

&·&·&

Antoin estaba esperando en la terraza. La verdad es que estaba entretenido lanzando monedas al aire en plan: cara (me caso) o cruz (no me caso).

¿Sabéis que la probabilidad de que salga cara es igual que la de que salga cruz?

50 por cien para ser precisos. Antoin lo había comprobado.

Había lanzado la moneda 100 veces justas. 50 caras y 50 cruces.

- Hermi, que llegamos tarde –gritó a su hija.

- Ya estoy. Bueno, .¿qué te parece?

- No está mal –contestó después de echarle un vistazo a su hija.

- ¿Que no está mal? –la joven llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes, de esos que no son ceñidos pero marcan curvas, color azul celeste con complejos dibujos de flores. El pelo lo llevaba en un semirrecogido adornado con pétalos de margarita (había que aprovecharlos)–. ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? –la chica enarcó las cejas con fingido enfado ante el pobre piropo.

- Preciosa, bellísima, celestial, más divina que humana. ¿Mejor? –el hombre le ofreció el brazo galantemente.

- Mejor –confirmó la muchacha tomando el brazo que le ofrecían.

&·&·&

Hemos llegado a la fiesta. Un vistazo me vale para saber que mis temores son ciertos: Oliver no ha venido. Por un lado, eso me ahorra tomar una decisión, pero por otro me gustaría tener claros mis sentimientos hacia él y si no viene siempre me quedaré con la duda.

- ¿Estás bien? –dice mi padre–. Cariño, que aún no esté aquí no significa que no vaya a venir. Entre tanto: .¿bailarías con tu pervertido y maduro amante?

- No –hago una pausa infinitesimal (me gusta esto de hacer sufrir a los hombres)–, pero me encantará bailar con mi padre.

Dicho esto, nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile, que está prácticamente vacía. Los traseros de Dudley y Marge (con su forma normal, por decir algo) ocupan el 70 por cien de la superficie de baile.

La segunda pareja está formada por el tal Levis Hudson y una chica algo escasa de neuronas.

En un rincón, Misi y Sam bailan muy juntitos. Cuando nos ve entrar en la pista, Misi nos dedica una sonrisa cómplice.

Por lo visto, estuvo 5 años de su vida escolar enamorada de ese hombre sin atreverse a decirle nada. Al final, su familia huyó de Inglaterra por culpa de "Ya sabéis quien" y ella se ha pasado estos años sin tener noticias de él. Pero ahora se han encontrado y ella no va a dejarlo escapar.

¡Bien por ella! A veces, la vida regala segundas oportunidades y no hay que desaprovecharlas.

Los dos empezamos a bailar la canción que nos ha puesto Lee.

"Miénteme" de David Bisbal.

Todavía lleva la camisa que le regalé.

La verdad es que mi padre tiene razón: es un poco hortera. ¿En qué estaba yo pensando? Mi padre estaría ridículo con ella. Aunque ahora que la lleva Lee no parece tan horrible. Será la percha.

Miro un momento la puerta. Oliver aún no viene.

- Papi. ¿Qué pasa si no viene?

- Pues que no te merece –responde tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué pasa si viene?

- Que tendrás que tomar una decisión muy importante.

- Vuelvo a mirar a la puerta. En ese momento una figura me llama la atención.

-Papi,. ¡ha venido!

- Ve con él.

Le hago caso no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. Mientras me dirijo hacia Oliver, tengo la sensación de que los ojos de Lee me taladran con su tristeza.

&·&·&

Nos hemos ido a pasear por la playa.

Yo le he contado toda la historia a Oliver, le he pedido perdón, he saboreado un poco eso de la humillación (sabe peor que la Fanta Free, qué asco) y él me ha perdonado. Ahora él va hablando de la Luna, las estrellas, el mar y no sé qué chorradas más.

Yo de vez en cuando digo un "sí, sí" porque estoy ocupada lanzando monedas al aire.

- ¿Qué opinas de eso?

- ¡Es genial! –cara. Bien, eso era… ¿quién era cara? Voy a volverme loca. Esto es una pesadilla de Stephen King.

- ¿Te parece genial la camisa de Lee?

Síii –esto no funciona. Necesito una señal.

¿Señal?

Por favor si hay alguien hay arriba, un Dios, un poder más alto que nos guíe, que me mande una señal sobre lo que debo hacer.

Puede que sea mi imaginación, pero en ese momento oigo en mi cabeza una voz de teleoperadora que me dice:

"_Ha solicitado usted la ayuda de los grandes poderes cósmicos que rigen el universo, en este momento no podemos atenderle porque nuestras líneas están saturadas, pero su llamada es importante para nosotros. Por favor, espere. En un momento le pasamos con un operador."_

"_Never forget who you are_

_Little star_

_Never forget how to dream_

_Butterfly_"

Ahora me suena una música horrible, estilo Hevia.

"_Nuestros teleoperadores siguen ocupados._

_A continuación, se le van a ofrecer distintos temas de consulta. Por favor, piense el número que más responde a sus necesidades:_

_Si quiere saber cuál de sus amigos va a traicionarle, piense: uno._

_Si la consulta está relacionada con las próximas muertes del Señor Tenebroso, piense dos._

_Si quiere saber los planes del Señor Tenebroso, piense tres y prepárese para contárnoslo usted porque nosotros no tenemos ni idea, pero cualquier información es siempre bien recibida._

_Para cualquier otro tema piense cuatro._

Vale, 4.

"_lo sentimos, pero los temas 4 no son lo bastante importantes como para requerir nuestra atención. No obstante, esta llamada no le será facturada. Mucha suerte."_

Genial, ni los grandes poderes me ayudan.

Me va a dar algo.

- Creo que es una camisa horrible. Lee no tiene gusto –¿qué está hablando de la camisa de mi Lee¿Mi Lee? Hermi, no te vuelvas loca, piensa lo que dices. Medita. Redescubre la serenidad.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo la camisa?

- Querrás decir qué tiene de bueno. Es demasiado cantosa. No es una camisa normal.

- Hay gente a la que le gustan las cosas cantosas y originales.

- ¿Por qué defiendes a Lee? –buena pregunta.

- Porque es mi amigo. Yo a mis amigos los defiendo hasta la muerte y más allá –es por eso ¿por qué si no?

- Bueno, da igual. ¿Te he dicho ya lo guapa que estás?

- No las veces necesarias.

- Estas guapísima.

Entonces me toma por la cintura. La hora de la verdad. Con este beso sabré qué es lo que siento por él de una vez por todas. Nos acercamos y…

&·&·&

Lee estaba en su habitación. La fiesta no había acabado, pero él dijo que se encontraba mal y se fue.

La verdad es que estaba muy mal. No pensaba que lo de Hermione podría afectarle tanto, pero así era. Nunca había sido de naturaleza celosa, a lo mejor era porque nunca había estado enamorado. Pero la sola idea de Hermione y Oliver juntos hacía que le dieran ganas de pegar a alguien.

Estaba en eso cuando los de la habitación de al lado empezaron a dar martillazos. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada para no oírlo. Al cabo de 5 minutos sin lograrlo, decidió ir a robarle algo de beber al recepcionista.

Al abrir la puerta, algo le golpeó en el ojo.

- Lee ¿estás bien? .¡No quería darte, te lo juro!

- ¿Hermi?. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú? Llevo 5 minutos llamando a la puerta. Ponte esto en el ojo –le dio una poción sanadora que prepararon un día para practicar.

- Espero que esté bien hecha ¿Por qué me buscabas?

- Tengo una duda.

- Pues lo único que tienes que hacer es atragantarla. Luego, agáchate para que no te explote en la cara y por último, dúchate para quitarte las vísceras. ¡Esta poción es genial! –el ojo ya no le dolía y no había indicio de hinchazón.

- No es esa clase de duda. Te la voy a decir sin más. ¿Juntos o separados? –la chica lo dijo como si significara algo.

- ¿Cómo?. ¿Juntos o separados? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Que si prefieres el beso con los labios juntos… –la chica se sentó junto a él en la cama, le besó con los labios juntos y se separó lo justo de él para decir– o ligeramente separados –y volvió a besarle, con la boca un poco más abierta–. ¿Qué opinas?

El chico se quedó un momento en estado de shock antes de poder contestar:

- Pues que esa duda es un placer resolverla. Obviamente mi favorito es el beso con boca abierta y lengua, así –dijo, pasando a una demostración práctica. Luego se separó de la joven, que le sonrió con dulzura–. ¿Cómo es que no te las resuelve Oliver?

- Te equivocas, ya lo ha hecho. El chico no besa mal –volvió a besarle suavemente–, pero en cuanto lo he besado me he dado cuenta de que para mí no es más que un amigo.

- Ya. Y (miedo me da preguntar) ¿cuándo te he besado yo?

- Pues he visto que también eres un amigo –la joven hizo una de esas pausas suyas por fastidiar– y el chico al que quiero –volvieron a besarse, esta vez apasionadamente.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –dijo el chico cuando pararon porque les faltaba el oxígeno. En ese momento, ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas. Lee se refería a la fobia al compromiso de Hermi.

- ¿Realmente te importa?

- La verdad es que no, sólo me importa que estemos juntos –volvieron a besarse.

- ¿Sabes qué? –dijo Hermi al cabo de un largo rato que a ellos se les hizo muy corto–. Me apetece bañarme en la playa.

- ¿Llevas bañador?

- No.

- Pues vamos –la joven se echó a reír. La verdad es que había pensado en lo de bañarse, por eso llevaba bikini.

&·&·&

Antoin por fin había tomado una decisión. Le había costado un buen rato, pero al ver a Misi y Sam se había dado cuenta de que si él perdía a Mónica no podría estar 20 años sin ella. Así que pegó un buen trago a la botella de ron que le regaló Lee, ya que hay cosas que se hacen más fáciles con un poco de alcohol en vena, y marcó el número de Mónica. Tal y como esperaba, saltó el contestador.

"**_Hola, Mónica: me gustaría que estuvieras para decirte esto, pero como no estás o estás y no quieres ponerte, pues tendré que dejar el recado. Hay algo que quiero decirte y como no se me dan muy bien las palabras, he decidido que otros lo expresen por mí. O mejor dicho, que lo canten. Allá va una de las mejores canciones de todos los tiempos:_**

"_Toa, Toa, Toa,_

_Te necesito Toa_"

**_Espera, esta no es, he puesto la radio. Ahora sí, es esta:_**

"_Y por la noche haciendo el amol_"

**_Tampoco es esta. Ya he encontrado la cinta, Hermi la puso en su Walkman. POR favor, dime si estás de acuerdo:_**

"_Me gustaría inventar un país contigo,_

_Para que las palabras como patria y porvenir,_

_Bandera, nación, frontera, raza, destino,_

_Tuvieran algún sentido para mí._

_Y que limite al este con mil amigos, _

_Al sur con tus pasiones_

_Y al oeste con el mar_

_Al norte con los secretos que nunca te digo,_

_Para que los gobiernes de cerca, si los quieres conquistar._

_Si tú también lo sientes y a ti también te apetece,_

_No lo pienses, vámonos, ya somos dos._

_¿Por qué no me das la mano y nos cogemos este barco_

_Celebrando con un beso que hoy es hoy?_

_Porque nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo._

_Que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos_"

**_Pues bueno, por si no lo has pillado, lo que quiero decir es¿Quieres fundar un país conmigo? Es decir ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"_**

Al oír esto, Mónica, que estaba viendo un programa titulado "mujeres que esperaron hasta el fin de los tiempos que su novio les pidiera en matrimonio", apagó la tele y saltó hacia el teléfono como si le fuera la vida en ello. Llegó justo a tiempo:

- Antoin, soy yo.

- Mónica,. ¡qué alegría! .¿Cuánto has escuchado?

- El final de esa canción tan bonita. Y lo de "¿quieres casarte conmigo?".

- ¿Y qué opinas?

- No sé, Antoin. Es una decisión demasiado importante como para tomarla en un segundo –la mujer trataba de no ser ansiosa, así que esperó un tiempo largo para contestar: 20 segundos–. Vale, acepto. Me casaré contigo.

- Hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte –Antoin había salido a la terraza y observó a su hija con… ¡Lee!. ¡Bien por ellos! Estaban bañándose a la luz de la luna. Vestidos. Se quedó a vigilarlos, o sea, a asegurarse de que estaban bien… Es decir, bien separados.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Quiero que tengamos un hijo.

Está bien –dijo al cabo de un rato la mujer, que en su cabeza escuchaba un coro de Aleluyas al ver que sus más locas fantasías se estaban volviendo realidad–. Estás muy exigente. ¿Quieres algo más?

- Sí –en ese momento, su hija giró y lo miró. Levantó una mano par saludarlo. Lee hizo lo mismo. La chica aprovechó ese momento de distracción para empujarle al agua y salir corriendo. Lee se recuperó rápidamente y salió corriendo tras ella–. Me gustaría que fuera niña.

- Se hará lo que se pueda.

* * *

La BSO de este capítulo esta compuesta por las siguientes canciones:

"Miénteme" es de David Bisbal. La letra no la he puesto porque si no me frenaba mucho, pero el título es muy apropiado para el fict.

La canción de espera que le han puesto a Hermione en la línea de ayuda es "Little Star" del álbum de Madonna "Ray of Light". Es super relajante. En ese álbum, la mujer esa no había empezado a delirar en el mal sentido.

"Toa" es una canción súper hortera de Jesulín de Ubrique. La otra canción horrible es de Dinio. Eran por hacer un poco el tonto.

La canción con la que Antoin se declara a Mónica es "geografía", la primera estrofa, y pertenece al último disco de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Si tenéis la oportunidad de oírlo, hacedlo porque está genial.

En fin, ahora viene cuando yo contesto a los RR y explico porqué he subido solamente un capítulo.

Lo del capítulo es fácil: estamos a martes, y volvería a subir el viernes... Vamos, que sontres días de nada y así puedo llegar a cien RR...

Y hablando de los RR, debido a ciertas normas absurdas de la web, resulta que está prohibido contestar a los RR dentro de los capítulos... ¿Por qué? Ni idea... Si prohibieran el sexo explícito en los ficts de HP, (sabiendo que Rowling tiene una opinión bastante... inglesa al respecto), lo entendería, pero los RR...

En fin, hasta que tomemos alguna medida, o hasta que me digan que hay una norma que también lo prohíbe (si os enteráis de ello me avisáis) me dejaré un RR a mi misma para contestar a vuestros RR. Cuando una nueva norma absurda nos impida también hacerlo de esa manera, pues ya pensaremos otra cosa. ¡Por imaginación que no quede!

Por si acaso, como me lo han comentado varias personas, y por si alguien también lo pensó: las Dudas no son de Rowling, puede que os suene de la serie de dibujos de Hércules... Aunque allí, era una serpiente con una sola cabeza y desde luego no había tres tipos...

Si el fict os llego por una alerta al correo, puede que el RR aún no haya subido, un poco de paciencia...

Mil besos de turrón de queso con arándanos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela. Musa de Mika Granger.


	10. Epílogo

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. El fict esta basado en una película de Gerard Depardie que os recomiendo que veáis.

Sin más rollos, CarlaGrey Pictures presenta el último capítulo de esta producción (no voy a llorar (;;)

**Mi padre. Mi héroe. ¡Qué ligue! 10**

**Epílogo.**

¡Por fin en casa! Ya he vaciado mi maleta, he colocado mis cosas y me he duchado para quitarme las cenizas que me ha dejado el viaje en polvos Flu desde París a Londres. Odio ese medio de transporte, si no me llega a convencer Lee, me vuelvo en avión. Aunque hay que reconocer que es más barato.

Mi madre se ha pasado una hora abrazándome y diciendo lo mucho que he crecido y que estoy mucho más delgada. ¡Por favor, que sólo me he ido dos semanas! Además, se ha enfadado conmigo por ciertos cambios que me he hecho.

Pero creo que debería empezar por el principio, ya que lo último que sabéis de mí es que yo y Lee estábamos bañándonos a la luz de la luna...

Al día siguiente, mi padre y yo tomamos un avión a París, ya que mi madre aún estaba de viaje con mi "papidrastro" (es que lo de padrastro me suena fatal) (NB:sí, a lo que me muerdo cuando he acabao con las uñas, jajaja)

Lee se vino con nosotros. Era su primer viaje en avión y parecía un niño pequeño al que le han dejado montarse en la montaña rusa de los mayores: todo miedo y excitación.

¡Es que es tan mono!

Oliver vino a despedirse de nosotros al hotel, le pidió perdón a mi padre por todos los malentendidos y felicitó a Lee. También me dijo que quedábamos como amigos y que podía contar por él para lo que fuera.

Al verle, recordé el día en 3º en que Gryffindor perdió con Hufflepuff. Decía que no le importaba, pero se notaba que sí. Tendré que buscarle una novia. Tal vez Cho no sea tan mala idea para él... O Penélope Clearwater, ahora que Percy pasa de ella.

El vuelo fue mucho mejor que el de ida: nada de turbulencias, de niños gordos que ladean el avión, ni Lasie, ni Willy…

Mi padre y Lee se pasaron un buen rato enseñándome a jugar al póker. Les gané 50 dólares, 10 G, 3 S y 2 K. Soy la mejor tirándome faroles... Luego dijeron que querían jugar solos, ya sabéis cómo son los hombres cuando una mujer les gana, así que me puse a ver la peli, que era "Ocean's Eleven", con Brad, George, Matt y Andy (NB: claro joé, estos amigos míos de to la vida, ahora es que he perdío un poco el contacto… jajajaja). ¡Quién fuera Julia!

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de París nos esperaban dos sorpresas, o mejor dicho, tres.

La primera era Mónica, que llevaba puesta una gabardina pese a que era agosto y hacía un calor que se podría freír un huevo en la acera.

La otra sorpresa eran dos chicos pelirrojos clónicos: los gemelos Weasley, los mejores amigos de Lee. Habían venido a París para promocionar sus Sortilegios Weasley, pero su facultad de negociar se vio dificultada por su incapacidad para hablar francés. Lee les dijo que iba para allá con un intérprete, es decir, yo. No sabéis la cara que se les quedó cuando me vieron bajar del avión cogida de la mano de Lee.

Aunque para cara, la que se nos quedó a todos cuando Mónica nos subió a un taxi, nos llevó a una iglesia y anunció que ella y mi padre iban a casarse… ¡en ese mismo instante!

Los Gemelos brincaban cantando¡una boda¡Bien!

Lee miró a mi padre con cara de "_te han pillado_" y yo diciendo que no se podían casar porque mi ropa no era adecuada.

Pero Mónica lo tenía todo pensado: me había comprado un vestido de Dama de Honor de color lavanda que me quedaba genial (Modestia aparte, claro). Creo que ya que mi padre se había decidido no quería darle oportunidad para que se echara atrás. Ella se quitó la gabardina y debajo llevaba puesto el vestido de novia.

Aunque lo bonito fue después de la boda: Lee y yo nos casamos.

George fue el padrino y Fred la madrina.

No hubo más remedio porque estoy embarazada.

De trillizos.

Nacerán en abril.

Lo justo para que pueda recuperarme para los TIMOS.

Se llamaran Agamenon, Orestes y Nibelungo.

¡Es broma!

No sé cómo os lo creéis, como si no hubierais sabido en estas vacaciones cómo soy de verdad.

Sí que es cierto que después de la boda me hicieron los tres una proposición tan tentadora que no pude rechazarla. Pero otra vez me adelanto a los acontecimientos.

El banquete de bodas se celebró en un McDonnalds que había enfrente de la iglesia. Bueno, mi padre y Mónica lo celebraron en casa, pero nosotros teníamos hambre y pensamos que era mejor no molestar en un rato. Allí les contamos a los gemelos toda nuestra aventura en las Bahamas, a condición de que quedara entre nosotros. Ellos se quedaron alucinados con la historia y me nombraron…

¡Directora de publicidad de Sortilegios Weasley!

Será un cargo provisional, hasta que encuentren a alguien que convine un aire de candorosa inocencia con la habilidad de engañar al propio Diablo si fuera necesario; alguien que hable francés como si fuera nativa, pero que no sea una cursi insoportable; alguien que saque unas notas lo bastante altas como para que los profesores le tengan cierto respeto, pero que haya burlado las normas las veces suficientes como para no impresionarle volver a hacerlo; alguien con iniciativa, pero que no haga las cosas a tontas y a locas; alguien con buena presencia pero a quien no obsesione su aspecto.

Creo que me voy a quedar en el cargo de por vida.

Los gemelos se fueron al día siguiente, pero esa noche durmieron en la casa de mi padre. Yo les puse una peli muy especial: El vídeo de mi padre con las macetas y los pollos cantando "los gorilas". Nos reíamos tanto que Mónica salió a ver que pasaba y se quedó con nosotros.

Lee y yo los acompañamos al día siguiente a la central de polvos Flu y nos fuimos a pasear por la ciudad. Yo hice de guía, después de todo, nací en esta ciudad: Soy parisina de nacimiento y londinense de adopción. Creo que no hubo un puente de toda la ciudad en el que no nos diéramos el lote.

Al día siguiente, Mónica me llevó de compras por la ciudad y me pregunto que quería por mi cumple.

Dado que cumplía 16, querría algo especial. Yo lo tenía claro.

Cuando se lo dije me miró raro, pero luego asintió. Me acompañó a la peluquería y dejó que me pusiera siete extensiones de esas de colores (dos rojas, dos azules, dos moradas y una de esas de piedrecitas). Después fuimos a que hacerme un tatuaje de Henna mágica. Me he tatuado un ying-yang en la base de la espalda. Como es mágico, sólo desaparecerá cuando yo lo desee.

A mi padre le encantó, pero fue porque Mónica le tiene tan contento que no vería una sombra aunque hubiera un eclipse solar completo. A Lee le encanto aún más, dijo que le recordaba a las Brujas de Macbeth (de hecho, el capricho me vino cuando las vi actuar en Navidades).

Por la tarde me llegó una lechuza de Hogwarts anunciándome mi nombramiento como prefecta. Lee se quedó algo apagado, pero en seguida me felicitó:

- Felicidades, preciosa. Era lo que querías.

- Sí, tú lo has dicho, lo que quería –dije al tiempo que escribía en un hueco mi respuesta. Un no.

- ¿Lo rechazas?

- Claro. Verás, alguien me dijo que la juventud se pasa rápido y hay que disfrutarla. ¿Y sabes qué? Tenía razón. Además, voy a estar muy liada este curso ayudándoos a ti y a los gemelos con la empresa y Fred ha prometido entrenarme para que en sexto le sustituya como golpeador. Bueno, tal vez sea George, nunca estoy segura. No quiero volver a pasar otro año como en tercero en mi vida. Ese curso perdí tres años de vida de golpe.

- En ese caso¡felicidades! –esta vez fue dicho con sincera alegría.

- Lee, acabo de rechazarlo.

- Por eso te felicito. Así no acabarás como Percy.

Junto a la respuesta, le pedí a la lechuza que le llevara a Harry su regalo de cumple.

Es de parte mía, de los gemelos y de Lee. Consiste en un lote de Sortilegios Weasley que incluye los efectos que producen en gente "normal", es decir, en los Dursley. Está cuando los transforme en canarios y luego les hice una foto; cuando mi padre le dio a Vernon con el palo de golf en la cabeza; cuando se pusieron en contacto con sus "yos interiores", eso ultimo lo sacamos de la cámara de seguridad del hotel: tuvimos que robar la cinta para que los del Ministerio no se enteraran de nada y, de paso, le hicimos una copia.

Bueno, yo sé que le gustará mucho. Le he dicho cuándo vuelvo y que igual la última noche me voy a casa de la tal Arabella porque me pilla más cerca para el tren. Lo tendré que negociar con mi madre, que no está mucho por la tarea.

Mi padre se tomó bastante bien que rechazase el puesto de prefecta, dijo que "si eso es lo que te hace feliz". La que no se lo ha tomado nada bien ha sido mi madre, pero ha sido culpa mía porque no lo he enfocado nada bien.

Os cuento:

Como ya he dicho, Lee y yo nos hemos venido en polvos Flu esta mañana y él se ha empeñado en acompañarme a casa.

- Un caballero no deja que su chica se vaya sola a casa.

- Vale, pues como aquí no hay ninguno, me conformo contigo –él no se ha enfadado por esto. Es lo que me gusta de él: su sentido del humor. A veces sostenemos auténticas batallas de ingenio, pero me vuelvo a desviar del tema.

Yo he aceptado, porque además mi madre no llegaba hasta las 13:00 y aún eran la 10, y así no estaba sola en casa. Así que cuando hemos llegado nos hemos empezado a besar en el sofá hasta que he oído un grito. Nos hemos dado la vuelta y:

- Hola, mami, conoces a Lee?

- No, no lo conozco –casi podía oír sus pensamientos: mi hija con un chico mayor que ella, con el pelo de colores, un tatuaje y una camiseta con el dibujo de una niña con el dedo medio levantado. Pero luego reaccionó bastante bien–. Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

En ese momento, Lee se acordó que tenía que ir a dar de comer a su gato inexistente, me dio un beso en la mejilla y saludó a mi madre con una reverencia. De todas formas mañana lo veo, porque vamos a ir juntos a comprar el material escolar.

Ahí ha empezado la discusión. Pero no por el tatuaje, ni por mi novio, ni por mis pelos, ni por mi camiseta, ni por haber rechazado ser prefecta. La discusión ha sido por… ¿andar criando cucarachas en mi habitación?

- Mamá, yo en mi vida he tenido una cucaracha en la habitación.

- Claro, May, entonces¿qué era lo que había en un bote con agujeros? – ¡anda, se refería a Rita!

- Eso, Helena, era un escarabajo. ¿No le habrás hecho algo?

- Pues claro que sí. No iba a dejarlo ahí dos semanas para que cuando volviéramos hubiera criado y nos comieran las cucarachas. Abrí el bote para echarle bien de Cucal (es insecticida para cucarachas), pero se escapó.

- Entonces, ha huido? –yo ahí estaba temblando.

Si Rita se escapa… estuvo esa noche en la enfermería. Puede escribir un artículo contando que Snape es un mortífago (no es que eso me importe especialmente), que todos hemos conspirado para ayudar a escapar a Sirius, que Dumbledore ha desafiado al Ministro de Magia, que Harry tiene la culpa de la muerte de Cedric. Las consecuencias eran demasiado horribles. Menos mal que mi madre es una de esas personas con las que se puede contar. Si hubiera un par de aurores tan eficaces cazando mortífagos como ella lo es cazando invertebrados, a Quién–Vosotros–Ya–Sabéis no le quedaría ni un aliado.

- No, lo perseguí por toda la casa con la zapatilla en alto para aplastarlo. Además, estaba haciendo algo raro, como si quisiera aumentar de tamaño –estaba tratando de volver a su forma humana, pensé–. Bueno, al final Cronsy lo acorraló en la taza del váter, lo pillé, lo rocié bien de Cucal, tomé un poco de papel higiénico, lo lancé a la taza y tiré de la cadena.

- Aaah –me he quedado un poco transpuesta al oír esta información–. Lo siento, no volveré a traer invertebrados a casa. ¡Menos mal que estabas aquí! De ahora en adelante te llamaré "Helena, la cazaescarabajos" –y me he puesto a tararear la música de Buffy.

- ¡Qué graciosa! No me importaría a mí si las cucarachas se parecieran a algunos de los vampiros que rodean a esa chica. ¿Pero no te da vergüenza? Llevas aquí 15 minutos y no me has dado un abrazo –le he dado un abrazo.

Después hemos estado un buen rato hablando, contándonos mutuamente las vacaciones (o mejor dicho, una versión censurada de las mismas). Ella me ha echado un poco la bronca por el pelo y el tatuaje, pero cuando ha oído que son temporales se ha relajado. Lo que ha llevado muy mal ha sido lo de no aceptar lo de prefecta.

Pero si has estado luchando por ello todos estos años.

- Si te soy sincera, he estado luchando todos estos años para que me lo ofrecieran, pero realmente yo no quería ser prefecta. Por cierto ¿qué te parece Lee?

- Parece un chico muy majo. Eso de que cuide de su gato demuestra que es responsable –no me conviene que sepa que no tiene gato–. Prefiero que estés con él que con tus amigos. Esos dos llevan la palabra "problemáticos" escrita en la frente.

- No, mami, lo que Harry lleva en la frente es un rayo –he respondido algo confusa.

- ¡Qué graciosa!

- Por cierto, los dos están en casa de una vecina de Harry, la señora Figg, me preguntaba sí…

- ¡No!

- ¡Pero si aún no he hecho la pregunta!

- No, es que te he extrañado mucho estos días –me ha dicho con cara de pena–. Podemos ir al cine y ver la última de Sean Connery, y después podemos ir de compras, porque necesitas una túnica de gala nueva. Venga, no me abandones –y me ha dado un abrazo fuerte en plan Ramón Arangüena imitando a un Teletubbie.

- Vale, pero déjame respirar.

Después de la charla, me he duchado y ahora estoy a punto de hacer lo que llevo deseando hacer desde que he aparecido en Londres: Tumbarme en MI cama.

Porque no importa lo excitante que sea un viaje, lo maravilloso que sea una escuela de magia y lo fascinante que sea la gente que puedas conocer en ambos sitios. Tu cama es tu cama y siempre la extrañas, por lo menos yo.

Entro en mi habitación…

Y descubro que no me puedo tumbar porque mi cama esta ocupada por un Cronsy frustrado (mi pobre mascota va a acabar en el siquiatra), dos lechuzas y un montón de correspondencia mágica: quince números del Profeta, una carta de Harry y Ron, bastantes (y cuando digo bastantes, quiero decir muchas) cartas de Krum y una postal de… ¿Las Vegas?

¿Quién puede mandarme una postal de Las Vegas? La curiosidad me puede y decido empezar por ella...

¡Es de Misi! Ella y Sam se han casado. AHHHH. ¡Cómo mola! Su padrino ha sido Elvis y su madrina Marilyn Monroe. Me alegro mucho por ella.

Abro el resto de las cartas: Harry y Ron me dicen que vaya para allá cuando quiera, que si mi madre no me deja me mandan a Sirius para que la convenza, que si a él le vale para sus tíos, seguro que también puede convencer a mi madre, pero que por favor vaya que les tengo que contar cómo conseguimos esas fotos tan geniales de los Dursley.

Las de Krum son bastante repetitivas: te echo de menos¿por qué no me escribes?… ¡Pobre! Le voy a tener que buscar novia a este también.

Me pongo a buscar en El Profeta porque lo de Rita me ha dejado algo preocupada. Finalmente, encuentro lo que busco:

"_Tenemos una mala noticia: nuestra corresponsal Rita Skeeter ha aparecido esta mañana flotando en el Támesis. Nadie sabe cómo ha podido llegar hasta allí… Al parecer, habia ingerido algún veneno extraño que no ha podido ser identificado… el forense mágico que le hizo la autopsia dijo que lo más probable es que se hubiera mordido la lengua y hubiera muerto a consecuencia de su propio veneno, por lo tanto, fue un suicidio. De todas formas, este hombre no era muy neutral, ya que Rita, siempre en busca de la verdad, había sacado a la luz el hecho de que era en parte vampiro… estamos muy consternados…"_

La fecha es de dos días después de que me fuera de vacaciones. Bueno, no pasa nada. Ella no contará nada y nunca sabrán que "el veneno de origen desconocido" era insecticida para cucarachas.

De todas formas, creo que Rita tenía los enemigos suficientes como para que no lo relacionaran conmigo, pero nunca se sabe. En el peor de los casos, ninguna estaba en el país. Por si acaso, mañana veré en algún libro de medicina mágica si los magos pueden saber la hora de la muerte.

Ahora que estoy más tranquila, escribo la respuesta a Harry:

"_Hola a todos en general:_

_No creo que sea buena idea que Sirius venga aquí. Mi madre no se asusta fácilmente y lo que haría sería someterle al tercer grado de interrogatorio, lo cual no nos conviene a ninguno._

_Tranquilos, seguro que la convenzo. Ahora hemos estado separadas un tiempo y está cariñosa, pero en cuanto tengamos la primera pelea por el caos ordenado de mi habitación, seguro que me deja ir._

_Besos a todos._

_Hermione._

_Pdta: no hagáis nada que yo no haría._

Ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de que les voy a tener que buscar novia a esos dos, porque si no me van a dejar sola con Lee en todo el año.

Pero a ver¿quién puede ser?

Parvati o Padma no, porque después del baile los odian (además a mí me caían mal de antes).

Lavender tampoco porque me cae peor.

Susan Bones podía ser una buena idea para uno de los dos, pero ya lo pensaré.

Le doy la carta a la lechuza blanca y contesto a Krum:

_Hola, Viktor:_

_Perdona por no escribirte antes pero es que he estado algo liada. Al final no puedo ir a Bulgaria, lo siento, pero tranquilo, el año que viene iré. _

_Hasta entonces, sigamos siendo amigos y escribiéndonos._

_Un beso._

_Hermione._

A este le voy a tener que buscar novia también, porque me siento algo culpable.

Le doy a la lechuza parda la carta y con esto queda prácticamente despejada la cama. Sólo falta mi Cronsy.

- Cronsy, cari, no pasa nada.

- Ya –parece que me dice con la mirada–, no sabes lo buena que es la carne de animago y tú no me dejas comerla.

- Te propongo un trato: Si hay algún mago por ahí que se transforme en un animal que tú puedas cazar y es tan idiota de ponerse a tiro tuyo, te doy permiso para que te lo comas. Te prometo que no interferiré.

- Vale –creo que responde–. ¿Me has traído algo?

- Sí. Bueno, lo trajo mi madre, pero no se lo puedes decir porque piensa que es para mí –mi mascota se relame al ver que saco del bolsillo una lata de salmón noruego.

- Cuando abro la lata y la pongo a los pies de la cama, mi gato salta hacia ella y… ¡sí¡La cama es mía! Me tumbo en ella, me estiro y me pongo a dormir un rato.

¡Hogar, dulce hogar!

- ¡MAY!

Bueno, dulce hogar… a veces.

* * *

Y terminó el fict... Ay, otra historia terminada, da un poco de pena... No, si extrañaré a los liantes, y a la pareja Hermione/Lee, porque me temo que será el último fict que lea con esa pareja...

Bueno, cielos, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, en especial a las que me habéis dejado RR estos días que, entre otras, sois: Ireth, Ginny84, LaraG, Ivy Potter Black, Iraty, Steffy, Kittiara, Caperucita Roja, Anna TB, Black Sophia... Y un largo etc. Muchos besos, a todas, en especial a las que no menciono, por mi caótica memoria.

Como siempre, al menos desde hace unas semanas, la respuesta a los RR la encontraréis en otro RR a mi nombre en la sección de RR. Como siempre, os recuerdo que si oís algo de que eso también está prohibido, me lo comentáis, para que vaya pensando otra cosa.

Y ahora, hablemos un poco del futuro. Próximamente, como regalo de Navidad, tendréis capi nuevo de PAAA. Y, con el año nuevo, tendréis un nuevo fict, también de los merodeadores, aunque más corto de lo que os tengo acostumbrados, se llamará "El Manual de la Buena Domadora de Fieras" (EMDLBDDF, bueno, mejor no lo abrevio.)

Hasta entonces...

Un millón de besos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela. Musa de Mika Granger.


End file.
